Middle School Mayhem
by Wherever Girl
Summary: Requested by The Brazilian Spider-Man. A retelling of how the Fangface gang met... only this time as kids in middle school.
1. First Day of Middle School

Well, folks, I feel like starting a new story- ACK! *ducks tomato* Hey, this one's different! It's a request! I'll still work on my other ones, just… ease back, will ya? WHOA! *ducks watermelon* Sheesh, tough crowd.

_Summary: _Requested by The Brazilian Spider-Man… A different tale of how the Fangface gang met… only as kids. It'll be similar to my story "The First Mystery", almost.

And you all know I don't own Fangface, so lets just get on with the story, alright?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kim's POV**

At my last school, I fit in with a lot of the kids, and had a ton of friends. When my dad got a promotion that involved us having to move to a new town, I was a bit nervous. I was happy for my dad, he had worked hard at his job to earn it… but I felt anything besides happy for myself. Moving meant I had to say goodbye to my friends, go to a different school, and live in a different home…

And I had no idea how our new neighbors would react to us.

You see, my parents are an interracial couple. My father is black and my mother was white, and even though everyone in our town didn't mind at all, I knew some people did. My parents had told me about racism in society and how to deal with it, and assured that not everyone cares about the color of one's skin, that God created us all equally and I had nothing to worry about after we'd move.

Today was my first day at my new school, and I was drop-dead nervous, but it wasn't just because I was the new kid and didn't know a single kid… but it was also my first year of Junior High, and it was a lousy way to start. A few kids gave me looks as I passed by, others took glances but when on their way… and one kid kept staring at me.

I finally made it to my first class, math. A couple redheaded girls were whispering behind me. "Is she new?" one of them, who wore a blue headband, whispered.

"Duh, we would have noticed her earlier if she wasn't…" the other replied.

I sank down in my seat a little, looking around the classroom. "Hey," a voice whispered, and I looked over, seeing another girl… who had dark skin! "What's your name, new kid?"

"Kim," I answered. "What's yours?"

"Valerie. You new in town?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Nah, I've lived here for my whole life. My older sister, Dee Dee, is in high school. You seemed pretty nervous when you came in,"

I gave a relieved chuckle. "I was just worried I'd stand out,"

"In Coolsville? You have nothing to worry about, girl. …Though, you may want to watch yourself around Misty." she pointed over at a girl with long blonde hair, wearing all-pink. "She comes from the upper-class part of town, and ain't too nice around others,"

I looked over at Misty, who gave me a look and a sneer, then turned away. I turned away from her… seeing that that same kid from the hallway was staring at me again. Catching my eye, he quickly turned away, letting out a gasp.

The teacher came in just then and class began. Throughout the lesson I tried to concentrate, but that other kid kept sneaking glances at me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Biff's POV**

My older brother, Mark, was a year ahead of me in Junior High, and told me that the first year was nothing to worry about. I wasn't nervous… I just knew I was going to miss recess. The only thing that didn't change was how the girls always smiled at me, along with a few other hansom guys in our class, and always wanted to hang out with me. I never really found myself to be a ladies' man, to tell the truth, especially since girls always judged by looks first… At least, that's how it always seemed to be on television. I never really paid them that much attention, trying to get them to understand that I'd like to have a girl friend, but not a girlfriend.

Of course, once I entered my first year of Junior High, that feeling changed… right after I saw the new girl. She had lightly-dark skin, wore a purple T-shirt with burgundy shorts, and her hair was tied up in a high ponytail. She gave me a glance as she walked by, but hurried on.

"Hey, Biff, did you see the new girl?" one of my friends, Alan, asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I answered, snapping back to reality.

"Quite a looker, isn't she?" Freddy said, walking up… then paused, looking at Alan. "Al! Are you serious?"

"What?" Alan asked, confused.

"You copied my style again!" Freddy pointed at a red ascot around Alan's neck, then pointed at an orange one around his neck. "I thought we agreed to NOT try to look alike?"

"Hey, I'm sorry! Ascots are all the rage… and I thought it would catch Josie's attention,"

"I can't believe it… First day of Middle School, and we walk in looking like twins…"

"Oh, calm down, Fred. It's not like it'll go on forever…"

I shook my head and walked on, entering my math class… where the new girl was sitting. She was talking with Valerie, and I noticed Misty gave her a glare. It wouldn't surprise me- Misty always felt she was above all… and it disturbed me how she had a crush on me- at least that's what my cousin, Larry, had told me back in fifth grade. Maybe she grew out of it…

A wink from her in my direction was enough to prove otherwise, but I was too busy looking at the new girl to notice it much… though I did see her give the new girl a glare then turn away, and I had a feeling it wasn't going to end-

Oh, crap! She caught me staring!

I quickly turned away, blushing a bit and hoping she didn't notice. The teacher came in and welcomed us, then started our first lesson. As the class went on, I kept looking at the new girl… and I had no idea how to stop.

Then the bell rang. I walked into the hallway, the new girl walking beside me. _Say something, you dope. _I told myself… but nothing came to mind. When I turned to say hi, she had already gone to a different classroom. I sighed and walked on to my English class…

Where I saw that the teacher was absent, and that bully, Luther, was causing trouble.

Luther was a brutal kid, some say he even started to shave at age five… all I know is that he liked to pick on other kids. He'd pick fights with the guys and would insult girls until they cried, and was known to steal whatever out of anything that didn't have a secure lock on it. Right now he was messing with a kid in a red jacket and torn jeans.

"Teacher's coming!" one of Luther's stooges called, and the bully dropped the kid and went to his seat in the back of the room, where he'd have a good shot at shooting spit-balls to the back of someone's head.

I sat down next to the kid he was teasing. "Hey, are you alright?" I whispered.

The kid said nothing.

I shrugged and turned away. I knew that kid well enough to know that he never talked to many people, and he always hung out on his own. I tried to hang out with him, trying to be a friend, but he only told me to leave him alone, not wanting to hang out with anyone, so I finally laid off… though I still try once in a while.

After all, Puggsy can't go at it alone forever… especially in Middle School.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Puggsy's POV**

Back in third grade, everyone started choosing sides. The popular girls hung out with the other popular girls; the pretty-boys hung out with the other pretty-boys; the nerds hung out with the nerds; the snobs and bullies hung out with their own species… and I was the odd-one out. Hey, I HAD friends. Tall, lanky guys who hardly showed any backbone and always hid behind me for protection… but I guess they figured I'd turn out to be a jerk too and started to avoid me.

That, or they heard about how I decked a kid at recess and didn't want to get clobberized next (in my defense, though, he started it).

I was always a loner, anyway. I live in the lower-class side of the neighborhood, my parents working two jobs and only having Sundays off, coming home late in the evenings on weekdays. My dad's a cop and my mom works at a kick-boxing gym as an instructor for women's self-defense- not many people take her career seriously, but she keeps saying it'll catch on.

So I always have the house to myself while they both work, and not many people come over, namely because I live almost on the edge of town, near the country. The only house that's farther than mine is Lane 1224, an old cottage close to the countryside, close to the wildlife… I know this because Shaggy has the house on his newspaper route, and claimed he heard a few coyotes howling nearby. (To this day, the kid chucks the paper from ten feet and scrammifies like his life depends on it).

Back to the original subject. As soon as Middle School began, I was on my own completely, while everyone else had their own peers to hang out with. I didn't let it get to me though… I just wish that Biff kid would stop inviting me over to his house, like what he had been trying to do all last year. Don't get me wrong, I know he was trying to be nice, but I highly doubt the other pretty-boys wanted to hang out with a guy they'd be afraid would give them a nose-bleed.

The only guy they feared more than my bad attitude was Luther… and just my luck I had him in my second class, English. He decided to start the year off by grabbing me by the shirt collar and hoisting me up in the air. "Got any lunch money to hand over?" he asked. "I'm a little short, and I'd hate to beg."

"Got any breath-mints?" I retorted. "It's making the paint peel off the wall, and the custodian would hate to have to redecorate."

He raised his fist, ready to pound me. "Teacher's coming!" one of his stooges cried, and he dropped me and went to his seat, sitting there acting like an innocent choir boy.

I climbed in my seat, brushing myself off. "Are you alright?" Biff whispered to me, probably one of his attempts to get me to join in on a conversation.

Like always, I ignored him. The teacher started the class, acting all cheerful and welcoming us… and I just stared at the clock, wondering when this day was going to end.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Sherman's POV**

I was on my hands and knees, pleading like I've never pleaded before. "Please, Mom? Can I PLEASE go to school this year? Please?" I begged.

"Not this year, Sherman." she replied, and I groaned.

Ever since I was in kindergarten, I had been begging to go to school. I had been home-schooled my whole life, and it wasn't much since I wasn't allowed to have any kids over and my mom had to work at the grocery store and my dad was a lawyer and was always gone most of the day and all my other relatives lived in another town and we lived clear out in the country and I wasn't allowed to leave the yard. I wanted to go to school, despite how many shows I watched where kids complained how boring it was and how they wished they didn't have to go- I never went, so I didn't know much about it, only that you had to do homework and how the teachers would give you detention if you caused trouble and how there were bullies most of the time. …I still wanted to go.

Hey, if you had been locked up in a house for 13 years and weren't allowed to go anywhere without one of your parents taking you, you'd fell the same way. I didn't have any friends to invite over, I had watched every TV show on every channel, read every book in the house… I got so bored, I even started to collect dirt! (which, actually, isn't as boring as you'd think).

I guess my parents don't want me going to school is because I have this 'problem'. I black out a lot and often come to in a different place with no idea how I got there. I'm sure the school would have some sort of counseling for that, right? It's not like I'd be the only kid who had a problem like that, is it? If Mom and Dad are so worried about it, why don't they just take me to a doctor and get me a prescription for some medicine to take to prevent it? How come, huh? Huh?

Maybe my mom just has empty-nest syndrome, since I'm her only child. I had tried asking for a baby brother or sister, but she said it was a complicated process and wouldn't tell me about it until I was older.

"What if I went to school for just a month, just too see what it was like?" I suggested, crawling on my knees as I followed my mom to the front door. "Or a week? Maybe even a day? Two hours? How about five minutes?"

"Sherman, I said 'no', and that's my final answer." My mom replied, sternly. "We'll talk about it after I get off work. Right now, I'm running late. There's food in the fridge, and call me if you need anything, got it?"

I sighed. "Yes…"

"And remember-"

"Don't go anywhere on your own," we said together.

"I know," I sighed.

She stroked my face. "Oh, sweetheart, don't worry… We'll let you go one of these days," she gave me a peck on the forehead and left the house.

I sighed once more. That was what she said LAST year.

I walked into the living room and turned on the TV, watching an episode of The Brady Bunch that I had already seen a hundred times before, being stuck in the same routine once again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: So, what did you guys think? WAUGH! *ducks pumpkin* Alright, alright, I'll work on it! Just thought I'd start off introducing everyone on the first chapter, and don't worry we'll see Fangface in time.

Right now, send me your reviews and some constructive criticism… but no flames- YIKES! *ducks corn-cob* …OR VEGETABLES!


	2. A Short Introduction

WOW, this story got some reviewer FAST! :D

**Reviewer Thanks (already!)**

**The Brazilian Spider-Man: **Ah, I make spelling mistakes too- it's part of learning to be a writer; And you're welcome, and I'm glad you brought up this idea, and easy on the compliments you're making me blush ^-^; And you'll see him soon, you can count on that ;)

**Looneytunecrazy: **Thanks, and yes I had to make that joke; And wherever I take Sherman… pity will follow, assumingly.

**Tracker78: **I decided to let the OC sit this one out and use mostly all-original characters, but thanks anyway!

**Scoobycool9: **Yeah, I did the same thing in "The First Mystery", only kept it listed under Scooby-Doo since it was mostly about their gang. This is basically the same thing only we're focusing more on the Fangface gang, but I may change it in case the cameos get most of the story (again); And thank you for warding off vegetable throwers.

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this for EVERY STORY?

*story will be told in third person for the time being*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lunch period came slowly, and it was a time where all the Middle Schoolers had just a half-hour to mingle until they had to go back to class and become bored out of their minds once more. Kim walked through the cafeteria, searching for Valerie. She spotted her sitting with three other girls- one of the redheaded girls she saw earlier, a blonde girl, and a girl with black hair with a white stripe running down the middle. Their table was crowded with a few other girls, so she decided to look for another place to sit.

She saw one table that was empty, save for one kid. She was on her way over, when Misty stepped up in front of her. "Listen, newbie, let me give it to you straight." she sneered. "In this school, I run things. My daddy owns several companies in this city, so if you mess with me once, I'll make sure you won't find a job in this town when you turn 14! …Not that you'd be able to find one that easily, anyway."

Kim gave her a look. "Pleasure to meet you too," she said sarcastically.

"Just remember your place- below the superior breed."

"So are you a poodle or a Chihuahua?" The kid alone at the table joked.

Misty turned, glowering. "I wasn't talking to you, half-pint."

"Hey, you're the one who compared yourself to a dog. I was just asking what kind of breed you were,"

She scowled. "One that could shut down your mommy's boxing-ring, mutt." with that, she gave Kim a glare and walked off.

Kim sighed and sat down. "Don't let Misty get to ya. She just thinks she's more superperior just 'cuz she carries cash on-hand." the kid said to her. "In reality, she can't do a thing on her own."

"I'd bet," Kim replied. "Thanks for sticking up for me,"

"Ah, I was the new kid once, too. Just didn't want Misty mouthing off to a new kid on the first day. So what's your name?"

"Kim. What's yours?"

"Friend's call me Puggsy."

"That's a nice name,"

"Heh, you're the first to say that. I once had to smack a kid upside the head 'cuz he wouldn't stop laughing about it," Kim gave him a shocked look. "I'm just kiddifying. I ain't the only one who goes by a crazified name in this school. We got kids named Shaggy, Tinker, and a kid named Clamhead, but he went off to some sea-school."

"Got quite a variety, huh?"

"Eh, the usuals. Nerds, snobs, studs, bullies… you name it, we got it."

"Nice…" Kim looked over, seeing that same boy was looking at her again. "Um… could you tell me who that kid is? He keeps staring at me,"

Puggsy looked over and rolled his eyes. "Ah, that's just one of the pretty-boys, Biff. He's a nice kid, always wants to be a friend with anybody… but he tends to get annoying when he tries it, believe me. Probably just intrigued 'cuz I'm talking to someone without starting a fist-fight, for once."

"No, he's been staring at me since I got here… He's coming over!"

Puggsy put his face in his hands. "Ah, geez…"

"Hey, Puggsy-" Biff said, then turned to Kim. "Oh. Um, I didn't catch your name…"

"I-It's Kim." Kim replied, a tad nervous.

"Please don't start, please don't start…" Puggsy muttered under his breath.

"That's a nice name," Biff then sat down. "How do you like the school so far?"

"It's okay," Kim replied, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'm outta here." Puggsy sighed, standing up and leaving. "See ya around, Kim."

"Wait-" Kim gasped. She didn't want to be left with Biff, alone.

"It's okay, he likes to go off on his own," Biff replied with a shrug. "It's actually the first time I saw him socializing with someone else,"

Kim cringed. "Heh heh, he actually brought that up…"

Biff noticed how uncomfortable she looked. "I didn't interrupt anything, did I? I just came over to introduce myself… I was going to earlier, but never got the chance."

"I-It's okay… So, your name is Biff, right?"

"Yeah, Puggsy tell you about me?"

"He said you're pretty friendly."

Biff nodded. "I just like to make friends. Hey, maybe I could show you around, introduce you to some of my friends, help you feel a little more welcome," his hand accidentally slid across the table, touching hers.

Kim quickly stood up. "M-Maybe later! I gotta run!" she then left. "Nice meeting you!"

Biff sighed, shaking his head. _Idiot! _he scolded himself, then left.

Puggsy was watching from the doorway on his way out, rolling his eyes. _If there's one kid more annoying than Biff, I'd like to see him. _he thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sherman walked down the stairs into the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the fridge. He then stepped out into the backyard, looking up at the sky. The yard had a tall wooden fence around it, with a tree in the corner. The gate locked from the outside, so he had no way of getting out. He once thought about climbing trees, but he had a fear of heights.

Though, he did have a dream once, where he managed to climb to the very top and got a good look at the town down the road, and even hopped over the fence from the tree, landing on the other side without breaking a single bone. It was exciting to get out… but he didn't remember all he did, and suddenly he woke up back in the backyard.

It wasn't the first time he had a dream like that, where he managed to get out of the yard, but he never went into town. _Maybe in my next dream, I'll make it to town. _he thought. Throwing the apple-core into the trash, he walked back into his room, full of comic books and action figures, and a few stuffed animals in the corner. He sat down and picked up a comic book, turning on the radio on his nightstand as he began to read.

"This just in: police have passed a special bulletin to keep out of the woods after dark. Several people have witnessed wolves lurking about near town, and everyone is cautioned to keep a safe distance away in case of an attack-" an anchorman was saying.

Sherman quickly turned off the radio, and looked out the window. The woods were just a few short miles from his house, and he gulped. "Ooh, ooh, why did we have to live so far out of town?" he asked, shuddering. He grabbed his comic book and curled up tight under his bed covers, trying to keep any thoughts of wolves coming around and eating him alive from entering his mind… but it was no use.

Wolves really freaked him out!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Irony! XD

Please review, I accept constructive criticism.


	3. The Dream

Okays, here's another chapter.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78: **Glad you liked it all :D And yes, they'll all be meeting in time, soon.

**Scoobycool9: **Ugh, I know how you feel…; Uh, no. I don't want to include TOO much evil in this story; And yes, Puggsy, be careful what you wish for ;)

**StormBringer128: **Neither can I lol; And Alan is a "Josie and the Pussycats" cameo.

**The Brazilian Spider-Man: **A million thank-yous, my friend ^-^ (try to keep from using the Lord's name in vain, no matter how excited you get, though). So glad you love this!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sherman stared out the window as the sun began to set, sighing heavily. His parents were downstairs watching television, and he had plenty of time to himself… like he had the entire day. "Most kids have homework or sports to do, or friends to hang out with… Not me, I'm stuck in my room!" he muttered, flicking a small pebble off the windowsill. "All I get to do is stare out the window, watching the sun set and stare at the stars and watch the moon rise…"

_He slipped into a fantasy just then. He was staring out the window once again… only this time he climbed out, leaping onto the lawn and running down the road toward town, feeling a rush through his veins like that of a prisoner released from his cell, a caged animal breaking out of its chains, a bird released from its cage… a feeling of sheer freedom. He ran, straight for town…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Puggsy walked out of the locker-room after gym-class past 6 o'clock that evening, walking down the hall with his gym bag slung over his shoulder. He always stayed late after gym class, knowing that Luther would be waiting in the locker-room to harass him and any other kids he could easily bury beneath the concrete… like what the brute did to his cousin, Alexander, at the beginning of class. He hid beneath the bleachers by the end of class when the coach told all the guys to hit the showers, hearing yelps and the sound of whipping which he assumed came from a twisted towel.

He walked into the gym's supply closet, where an old punching-bag hung, and practiced his boxing. He had practiced at his mother's gym during the summer (after hours, so no one would think he was taking a women's self-defense class), and realized he had a knack for the sport, and hoped that he would be good enough to go for the championship someday… let alone knock Luther's teeth out.

He exited the school, seeing that the sun had already begun to set. _Better get home fast, before the creepos come out. _he thought, knowing what kind of muggers roamed the streets at night.

As he walked, he thought about the day… mostly his short conversation with Kim. He normally never talked to anyone, new kid or not, but this time he felt compelled to talk to her as soon as she headed toward his table… and he had to leave all because Biff had to cut in. _Why can't that kid stay out of anyone else's business? _he wondered, bitterly. _It's like he's doing it just to annoy me. Maybe he wanted to get friendly with the new kid first, just to get her to be in his popularized crowd…_

*rustle rustle*

Puggsy stopped, hearing a noise coming from the bushes behind him. "Huh? Who's there?" he asked, looking around.

Silence.

He walked on, keeping cautious…

Not noticing a pair of glowing eyes watching him, then a dark shape lurked away, into the shadows.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Sherman woke up, he was back in bed. _What a weird dream I had last night… _he thought, standing up. _I dreamt I was running down the road and into town, and suddenly someone started screaming, and I ran and hid in some bushes, then came home… I wonder what it means? _He turned on the radio, listening to an old Beatles song, and walked into the bathroom that connected to his room…

Seeing that, for some strange reason, there were leaves in his hair. "What the…?" he gasped, plucking them out. "How did these get in my hair?" he looked over, seeing the open window, recalling his dream… "That must be it! …The wind must have blown them through my window. I oughtta start shutting it at night in case anything else comes in." he shut the window then walked back into the bathroom to take a shower.

If he had stayed out a little longer, he would have heard the following news report.

"This just in, a local woman spotted a large wolf lurking through her yard last night." the anchorman said. "The animal was startled after hearing her scream, and took off towards the countryside. Farmers and anyone living near the country are to take safety measures and keep an eye out for any other wolves that may be prowling. …In other news, a taxi-driver saved a bag of kittens from drowning in the river…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: My main concern were the kittens, and sorry for a short chapter… BUT, does this mean what we may think it might mean that could be the meaning behind what this means?

Please review. I accept constructive criticism.


	4. The News Is Heard

Okay, who wants a new chapter?

Readers: ME! ME! ME! MEEEEEE!

…Alrighty then.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**The Brazilian Spider-Man: **Glad you liked it so much ^-^ And no need to wait any longer, my friend.

**Scoobycool9: **One of the greatest ideas in the show :D; And yep, it's only a matter of time now ;)

Disclaimer: If I owned Fangface, this story would probably be a series rather than a fan-fic… and cartoon-network would be worth watching in the afternoons again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kim opened her eyes, the sunlight filtering into her bedroom. It was a Saturday morning, and she let out a breath of relief. She was glad she had an entire weekend to get adjusted to her new town, and had two days until she had to go back to school and have to succumb to her peers. At least one kid filled her in about everyone… she just hoped that Biff would leave her alone. _Biff kept staring at me all day, and just butted in during my conversation with Puggsy. _she thought as she brushed her hair. _I hope we don't live on the same street…_

Getting dressed, she walked downstairs, where her mother was making breakfast and her father was reading the paper. "Morning, Kimmy." Her mother said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah… still feels weird sleeping in a new room, though." Kim replied, sitting down and pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"Heh, I remember the first time I had to move, it took me a while to get used to my new house, too." Her father said. "But, once I made a few friends and got to know the neighborhood, it wasn't so hard to adjust. Speaking of which, did you meet anyone at school?"

She shrugged. "A couple kids, I haven't gotten a chance to know them yet…"

"Why don't you go out and explore the neighborhood? Maybe you'll meet someone from class," Her mother suggested, handing her a plate of bacon and eggs.

_That's one thing I'm afraid of… _she thought.

After breakfast she walked out of the house, looking around her street. She lived in the middle-class area, and she saw Valerie walking with two other girls around the corner. She had shared a science class with the other two, finding their names to be Josie and Melody, and wanted to get to know them. She started walking toward them, until she got around the corner, seeing someone walking out of a house across the street.

It was Biff.

"Oh, no…" Kim groaned, then quickly ran back around the corner and down the block before he could see her. "I thought he was supposed to live uptown…"

She quickened her pace, walking to the other side of the neighborhood. As she walked, she overheard a little gossip. "Yeah, they saw it lurking through someone's yard," A woman was telling her neighbor over the fence. "Scared Mrs. Willard half to death…"

"The police circled the area all night, but didn't see anything…" An elderly man was telling a mailman.

"Largest creature they've ever seen, bigger than the Roger's Great Dane puppy, even…" The milkman was telling an old woman out front.

"I know I'll be locking my doors tight," A woman was telling one of her friends.

"I've heard there was a bunch of them spotted in the area, you think there's more of them in town?" A man was asking his wife.

"If they're as big as the one seen last night, I hope not…" The wife replied.

Kim arched an eyebrow, then walked up to an old man. "Excuse me, sir, but what's all the commotion going around the neighborhood?" she asked him.

"Didn't you read the news, little lady? There's wolves in the area, and a big one was spotted on the edge of town last night," the old man replied. "Some say they've been hearing howling in the country for a few years… Might've been a lone wolf, who drew in a pack now."

"Wolves?"

"Yep. In the woods close to the city. Normally they live farther away, but I guess their hunting grounds grew scarce. If I were you, missy, I'd stay inside after dark, and make sure your daddy keeps a gun close," With that, the old man walked off.

Kim walked back to her house. _First an awkward school day, and now there's wolves running around town? …I don't know about Dad, but adjusting to this new neighborhood is going to be tougher than I thought._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Biff waved goodbye to Mark. "Thanks for coming to the sleepover, Biff." he said. "You gonna go to Freddy's next weekend?"

"Sure," Biff replied, walking down the street. "See you later,"

He walked toward his house on the other side of the neighborhood, seeing a couple cops talking to one of his neighbors. "Thank you, ma'am." One of them said, as they walked back to their squad car.

Biff ran toward his neighbor. "Mrs. Robinson? What's going on?"

"Oh, the police are on a neighborhood watch. Someone in the lower-class district saw a wild animal running around, so they're checking around all the neighborhoods just in case it wandered deeper into town," his neighbor replied, giving a shudder. "Ugh, just imagine… some filthy animal roaming around our streets, as if the raccoons and rats weren't enough to keep away."

Biff walked into his garage and grabbed his bike. "If there's a wild animal loose, it wouldn't hurt to help look around," he told himself, then rode off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"But _moooooooooommmmmmm_!" Sherman whined as he followed his mom into the bedroom, as she was packing a suitcase. "I don't NEED a babysitter! I'm old enough to look after myself!"

"I know, Sherman, but Grandpa Lou hasn't seen you in a while, and it'll be nice for you to have some company so you don't feel alone," his mother replied, grabbing some sweaters out of her closet.

"You say that like I'm a pet or something. I'll be fine! I won't invite anyone over (since I don't know anyone), I'll go to bed at a decent time (since I'm afraid of the dark), I won't watch any violent movies (since I can't stand the sight of blood), and if there's any problems I can call the police (especially if I'm scared out of my wits)."

"If it were for one night, maybe. But we'll be gone all week, and you're still too young to stay home alone that long,"

Sherman groaned. "How come you think I can't handle anything by myself? How come you never give me the chance to do something on my own? How come you never even let me leave the house?"

"That's enough, Sherman." His father said sternly, entering the room and tying his tie. "Now go downstairs and see if the paper is here, yet."

Grumbling, Sherman did as he was told. _They never let me do anything, they always treat me like I'm a baby or something! _he thought bitterly, opening the front door just as the paper-boy was riding down the road. He ran up, waving. "Hey!"

"Oh, like hey man." The boy replied, a bit surprised. "I didn't think a kid lived out here,"

"Ooh, ooh, I didn't think the paper-boys came out this far,"

"Yeah, well, here's your paper, bye!" The boy quickly handed him the paper and prepared to take off.

"Whoa, what's the rush? Are you late on your route or something?"

"No, I just want to get out of here fast!"

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Zoinks, kid, didn't you hear the news? There's a bunch of wolves hanging around the area! An old lady saw a big one prowling through her yard last night!"

Sherman gulped. "R-Really?"

"Yeah… I once heard howling one day when I was delivering the paper from up the block, coming from this area. From that point on, I always threw the paper from 20 feet from your house and got out of here fast."

"So that explains why Dad always grumbled about finding the paper in the middle of the yard… Wait, did you say you heard it from m-my h-house?"

"Well, somewhere near it. I heard a lot of people talking about it, and they all think wolves are coming to the woods to find more game to hunt,"

Sherman gulped. "T-Too bad there's not many games here for them…"

"Yeah, I'm not game for their dinner plans, either. I'd better get home, I promised my dog I'd take him to the pizza parlor."

"Okay. Nice meeting you… um… what's your name?"

"Norville Rogers, but everyone calls me 'Shaggy'. What's your name?"

"Sherman Fangsworth… and no one calls me anything else."

"Do you go to school around here?"

"I'm home-schooled, but I've been begging my mom to let me go to a real school."

"Like, you're pretty lucky you don't have to. See you around, Sherman." With that, Shaggy rode off.

Sherman waved him goodbye, sighing. "Easy for you to say…" He started walking back to the house, slowing down a bit and looking towards the woods.

Peeking out of the bushes was a small gray wolf, who gave him a curious look, watching as the boy gasped and raced back into his house, leaving clouds of dust behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

*Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!*

*Bam!*

Puggsy slammed his fist on the 'snooze' button for the tenth time that morning. He had forgotten to shut off the alarm yesterday, planning to sleep in, and was never awake enough to turn off the button, especially since being awakened at 7 AM on a Saturday always put him in a mood and he always pounded the snooze button first and went back to sleep.

His mother happened to be in the room, gathering his laundry as he did it. "Pugs, I swear, if you keep pounding your fist on your alarm clock, you're going to smash it into a million pieces," she commented.

"It would be for a good cause," he mumbled, climbing out of bed, turning off the alarm, then heading into the bathroom to get dressed… namely just pulling on an old pair of jeans and his red hoodie. He walked downstairs, grabbing a couple slices of toast as they popped out of the toaster, passing by his father.

"Morning, son." his dad said.

"Morning,"

"Heading out?"

"Mm-hmm…"

"Keep your eyes open today. We got a report about a large wolf prowling around the neighborhood last night,"

"I'll do that," With that, he walked out the door.

His mother followed him out. "Oh, Pugs, while you're out could you stop by your aunt's house and ask her if she still has my cookbook? Grandma hasn't been feeling well and I want to make her something special,"

Puggsy sighed, having a loathing about going to his aunt's house, but nodded. "Sure thing, mom."

"Thank you, hon. I'd do it myself but I got a late-start this morning, and I don't want to be late for work,"

"Eh, no problem."

His mother gave him a peck on the cheek. "Be careful, now. Your father said there's wolves reported in the area," and she walked back in.

Puggsy wiped the kiss of his cheek. He hated it when someone- whether it was his mother or grandmother or anyone who wasn't a hot girl- kissed him on the cheek. "Yech," he muttered, then walked to his aunt's house.

Now, his aunt and uncle weren't the reasons why he hated visiting, but his cousins… namely Alexandra, who happened to be stepping out with her 'twin' brother, Alexander, holding her kitten, Sebastian, in her arms as she walked. "What are you doing on my property, half-pint?" she sneered.

Puggsy scowled. "My mom wants her cookbook back, that's why you ignorpotomas."

"Do we really have to go out, sis?" Alexander whined.

"Yes, I need to get my nails done, and I'm taking Sebastian to the pet-groomer's, too." Alexandra replied, firmly. "I don't care how many wolves Old Lady Willard saw, nothing's going to keep me from looking beautiful,"

"…Except that ugly you got all over your face," Puggsy commented, and Alexandra slugged him in the arm. "Ow! Nice hit, almost as painful as an ocean breeze,"

"Oh, go get that dumb cookbook already, shorty. Lets go, Alexander,"

"As long as we're back before dark," Alexander gulped.

"Stop whining, otherwise I'll feed you to the first wolf we see!"

"Wouldn't it be more interested in that skunk on your head?" Puggsy remarked, and Sebastian snickered.

Alexandra shot him a glare. "I'd worry more about yourself. Wolves tend to go after the runts, since they're easier prey,"

"They also devourate the females, since they're a lot weaker than males,"

Alexandra fumed. "Why don't you go get that cookbook, and find a dictionary to fix your English, too!" With that, she stomped off.

Alexander leaned close to Puggsy. "Secretly, I'm not too worried about running into wolves, because I'm hoping they'll eat her first," he whispered.

"Heh, that would solve both problems- the wolves would probably die from the indigestion," Puggsy replied, then walked into the house, where he got the cookbook from his aunt, then headed home.

As he walked, he slowed down his pace a little, passing by a bush, recalling hearing something moving around in it. He shook his head, deciding not to jump to conclusions. _Who's afraid of some big bad wolf, anyway? _he thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Next chapter, things will get a little more interesting ;)

Please review, I accept constructive criticism, but flames will be a one-way ticket to doom.


	5. Going Out

Now for another chapter. (please contain your excitement until the end of the author's note)

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Jacob-everfrost: **Glad to see you like a few of my stories. And neat, hope I can read it soon =)

**The Brazilian Spider-Man: **Lol, I figured that would be your reaction; And Fangface will appear shortly, trying to get to the perfect moment for it.

**Looneytunecrazy: **Glad you liked Sebastian (bet he was a real cute kitten); And I may think about it, I only know a few things about the two shows; Wow, I made a Kim Possible ref and didn't even know it XD; Glad you liked them becoming friends first (and his name is spelled 'Puggsy', no L); And someone once made a comment about his name, and that's the first thing that came to mind too.

**Scoobycool9: **Expect a certain fairytale reference later rofl; It kinda has a similar plot to The First Mystery, only in this one Scooby and the gang already know each other; …There were Puggsy and Alexandra fans? 0_o

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Lets continue.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"There we were, surrounded by the enemy, our ammo low and our best men down. Ol' McGinness was missing a hand, and ol' Glimpy had his right leg broken in twelve places! I was the only one who was able to find a way out of this mess, and I only had six shots left in my gun, and I had to make the most out of them…"

Sherman sat down at the table and sighed. Grandpa Lou was telling one of his well-known war stories… so well known that the boy had them memorized when he was nine. His grandfather always had a story to tell, though would forget that he had already told it before, but Sherman didn't complain. Listening to them again was the only thing that took him out of his usual routine… plus, they tended to get pretty exciting in some parts.

"…but just when I was about to attack, one of our planes came flying in and the rest of our recruits parachuted out, wiping 'em out and saving our skins! …Then the war was over, and I came home, where your grandma had dinner waiting."

…sometimes.

"Hey, Grandpa?" Sherman began, changing the subject before his grandpa could start another story. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, sport. Go ahead," Grandpa Lou replied.

"Do you have any idea why Mom won't let me go to school, or even go into town?"

Grandpa Lou was silent for a moment, then cleared his throat. "Well, Sherman, I believe it's because you're a very… exceptional boy. And because of which, your mother is so worried that something might happen to you, and wants to make sure you'll be alright. Mothers tend to be protective of their only children that way."

Sherman arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'exceptional'? Does it have anything to do with my black-outs?"

"Your what?"

"My black-outs. Sometimes my mind goes fuzzy and I pass out, then I have weird dreams where I'm running around, and wake up in an entirely different place; or sometimes someone will bring up a conversation I don't remember having with them, though I have a faint memory that I had…"

"Oh, um…"

"And one time in a dream I was all itchy, like there was hair all over my body or something. Grandpa Lou, do my parents think I'm crazy or something?"

Grandpa Lou sighed. "I guess your parents never told you, eh?"

"Told me what?"

The old man stood up, looking at a calendar. "About the legend of our family. There's a trait that is passed down every 400 years, and it appears you inherited it in the year you were born. Your parents never really wanted to believe it, thinking it was all supernatural poppycock, but once you came along, they saw you had the trait, and obviously didn't know what to do about it."

Sherman cocked his head. "What trait is that?"

Grandpa Lou looked at him. "The trait of the lycanthrope. You're a werewolf, Sherman."

He stared at his grandpa in disbelief.

Then started to laugh. "Good one, Grandpa. You really had me going!"

"It's true, Sherman!"

"Oh, c'mon. Me? A werewolf? I guess when I was little, I chased after kids in red hoods, and even went after the three little pigs, too!"

Grandpa Lou shook his head. "I figured you wouldn't believe me…"

"Sorry, but it was a pretty good joke."

"Yeah, yeah I guess so."

"So… what's the real reason why Mom and Dad won't let me go anywhere? Be serious this time."

Grandpa Lou shrugged. "I don't know. If they didn't give you a good reason, I don't have one."

Sherman sighed. "Alright… Thanks anyway. I needed a good laugh,"

"Yep, always glad to help."

Sherman walked up the stairs to his room, and Grandpa Lou could only shake his head. _If only I could convince him, then he'd see… _he thought sadly. _But it's too late now. If he were younger, it would be simpler, but he's a teenager now. It'll take a lot to help him realize what he really is._

Sherman, in the meantime, pulled on his jacket and snuck out the window. "If Grandpa Lou says Mom and Dad don't have a good reason to keep me locked up, then I think it's fine for me to go out," he told himself, standing on the edge, leaning toward a tree branch. "All I have to do is climb down that tree and-WHOOP!"

*CRASH!*

*Thud!*

"Ow…" He looked up after slipping and landing on a now-broken tree branch, on his back and staring up at the darkening sky. "Ooh, ooh, I'm seeing stars, and the moon…"

Then everything went black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Biff rode his bike through the neighborhood until the sun started to go down. "No sign of any wolves in this area… maybe they ran back to the woods," he said to himself, and kept pedaling.

He was halfway down the block when he saw Kim walking down the street. She gasped upon seeing him and turned to run-

"Kim, wait!" he rode up next to her. "I want to talk to you,"

"A-About what?" Kim asked, nervously.

"Well… I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I'm sorry if I was a little abrupt in my introduction, let alone how I interrupted your conversation with Puggsy. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything,"

"It's okay…" she continued walking, quick. "I need to get home, now. I told my mom I wouldn't be out too late,"

"Okay. Where do you live? I could walk you home. There's been a report about wolves in the area,"

"No thanks, it shouldn't be too far off, and I'm sure you have to get back to your house soon."

Biff shrugged. "I just live up the street on Rockwell Ave. What street do you live on?"

"Bowery."

Biff let out a whistle. "Wow, that's the rough side of town. A lot of weirdoes hang around there…" She gave him a look, and he realized what he had just said. "I mean, not that you're weird! You're cool! I meant, there's a lot of muggers and gangsters that hang around the alleys, and… um… You sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

"No. Thanks anyway."

"Okay. Well, um… see you around. Maybe we can hang out sometime, when you're in my neighborhood?"

"Maybe. …This is my block, now."

Biff looked around, seeing that they had in fact reached Bowery Street. "Oh. Wow, you sure travel farther when you occupy yourself with something, huh?"

"Uh-huh. It's getting dark, you'd better get on your way."

"Okay… Bye." Biff watched her head into a house, and he sighed. _Doofus, doofus, doofus! _he scolded himself mentally, riding off back to his house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Puggsy walked into his house, where the first thing he saw was a note on the table: "Puggsy- had a late-practice tonight. Dad's working late. There's a tray of muffins on the counter, please take them to grandma once you get the chance. Love mom."

He looked on the counter, seeing the muffins, and he looked out the window, seeing that the sun was going down. _Better get them to grandma, quick. _he thought, putting them in a paper bag. _Mom'll be ticked if she thinks I blew off this errand._

He walked out the door, walking down the block. His grandma lived near the country, in a cozy little cottage away from the tall buildings of the city. As a kid, he loved riding his bike out there to visit her, but as he grew up the hike started to take it out of him, and he'd prefer taking a cab… though he knew the travel was worth it once he got inside her home. It was a quiet, warm place where he could relax. His grandma never talked about much or tried to get him to join in any conversations. All she would do was ask how his day was and if anything was new, then turn on the television after he gave her a short answer, allowing him to enjoy the solitude… as if she knew he needed it.

Plus, she made great cookies.

With that thought in mind, he quickly made his way to her house, deciding he could call his mom and tell her to pick him up after her class, so he wouldn't have to walk all the way home, let alone would have some extra time to hang around. The sun was going down quick, however, and he knew his grandma would be going to bed as soon as it sunk beneath the horizon. "At this rate, Grandma's gonna be snoozifying by the time I get to her yard," he told himself.

Looking ahead, he saw a solution, and quickly ran off the sidewalk, deciding to take a short-cut…

Through the woods.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: …Idiot. *clears throat* Well, we can certainly see where THIS is going, can't we? Also, I snuck in a couple references, if anyone can spot them.

Please review, I accept constructive criticism.


	6. Sherman meets Puggsy

WHOA, sorry for taking so long on this, guys! But I had to finish a trilogy of mine, and my laptop is busted too so I have to use my mom's computer… yeah, sad. But, here's a new chapter!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**The Brazilian Spider-Man: **Yeah, I had to throw the joke in somewhere; We all have a moment of madness once in a while; Thanks for all the compliments. I was reading your story too, but I have to use a translator as soon as I get my laptop issue solved.

**StormBringer128: **…maybe. I'm working on that :P

**Scoobycool9: **As soon as I read the first part of your review, I died laughing (my kitty had to revive me); And I didn't notice that until you said something! :O

Disclaimer: *gets hit by a brick*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Several wolves lurked through the forest that night, sniffing the ground for any scents belonging to some game. One of the wolves came across a footprint, similar to their own… only bigger. It let out a menacing growl at the scent, and the other wolves walked over curiously, fidgeting once they picked up the scent as well.

A younger wolf, who had strayed farther than the rest, had picked up a different scent. It began to follow it, seeing that it was coming from a path that led into town, having a sweet smell of muffins…

One of the older wolves snarled, making the younger wolf return to the pack. The eldest wolf, the alpha, let out a growl and had the other wolves follow him down a path away from the scent.

After all, they had enough danger to worry about already.

0o0o0o0o0o0

He was lost. He didn't know how it happened, but he was lost.

Sherman had woke up by a stop-sign by an old dirt road in the woods, where the first thing he saw was a newspaper stuck to his face, showing the weather (sunny with a 20 percent chance of rain). The second thing he noticed was that he had wandered into the woods, and had no idea which direction he had come from. "Ooh, ooh, how'd I end up clear out here?" he asked himself, looking around. He began to walk down the road, looking for some sort of sight of the town.

A cold wind blew, making him shiver like the leaves in the trees, and he picked up the pace. _I should have stayed home… _he thought, his eyes darting around. _Maybe if I keep following this road, it'll lead me to someone's house or-_

There was a howl from the distance, and he froze, hearing a rustling sound coming from the bushes, followed by a low growl. "I'm outta here!" he then took off down the road, hearing snarling from behind him. "Help!"

The growling grew more fierce, and Sherman sprinted as fast as he could, looking over his shoulder, his eyes widening at the horrifying sight behind him-

*WHAM!*

In that split second, he had ran into someone. "Hey, watch where you're running, kid! You nearly bustified my face!" came a snap, and Sherman looked to see he was lying on a boy with black hair, wearing a red hoodie.

"You gotta help me, I'm being chased by a-a-a… I don't know what it is!" Sherman stammered.

The boy looked behind him. "You're being chasified by a deserted road?"

"Huh?" Sherman looked over his shoulder, seeing that whatever had been chasing him had vanished. "B-B-But, it was right behind me!"

"Yeah, sure. Get home kid, before you give yourself a heart-attack."

"I would, but… I don't know where my house is. I'm lost."

The stranger paused. "That's a problem for ya, isn't it?"

"Can you help me? Do you know how to get to town?"

"Yeah, it's straight down the road that way," the kid pointed north-east down the road.

Sherman looked down the road, realizing that was the direction he had just come from… and there was no way he was going back that way if whatever was chasing him was still loose! He looked over, seeing that that other kid was already walking away, looking over his shoulder at him.

"You gonna go, or what?"

"I-I don't want to go alone…"

The kid gave him a look. "You came out here on your own, didn't you?"

"I don't know, I don't remember. I remember sneaking out of my house, then suddenly I blacked out and woke up out here."

"Huh boy, you're just full of problems tonight, aren't ya? I'd like to help you out, kid, but I have an errand to finish running." He turned his back on him and continued walking. "See ya."

Sherman sighed, slumping against a tree. "I knew I should have stayed home…" he whispered to himself. "But no, I HAD to get out for once… and now I'm out here in the dark alone,"

He heard an aggravated sigh, and saw the kid walking towards him. "Tell you what, if you stop being such a dramatical-queeny, you can come with me to my grandma's house. I can call up my mom there and she can give us a lift."

Sherman smiled, standing up and shaking the boy's hand. "Gee, thanks! Ooh, ooh, I really owe you one!"

"You're going to own a black-eye if you don't let go of my hand, meathead."

Sherman let go. "Sorry." He began to follow the kid down the road. "So how far away is your grandma's house? What are you bringing her? How come you're out here all by yourself?"

"Don't you ever shut up?"

Sherman paused, shrugging a bit. "My name's Sherman Fangsworth, by the way. What's yours?"

"Puggsy."

"Well, thanks for the help, Pugs."

"_Puggsy_."

"Ooh, sorry."

They made it to the house, where they walked in, seeing an old lady sitting on the couch watching television. "Oh, hello, Puggsy." She said, looking over, and adjusted her glasses. "Who's your new friend?"

"Ah, just some kid who got himself lost. We're going to call my mom to come pick us up and take him home," Puggsy replied, then handed her the paper sack. "Mom made something for you, too."

"Aw, how sweet. She must be working late, huh?"

"Yeah, she had a late-practice tonight."

"Quite a shame, but I guess that just means her business is doing well. Why don't you boys sit down and watch a little TV and relax a bit before you call her? You both look like you've had a long hike,"

They sat down, watching television. Sherman shifted uncomfortably… he had never been in someone else's house before, and didn't really know what to say to start a conversation- especially since Puggsy had just told him to shut up a few minutes ago.

The grandmother eventually decided to turn in, and Puggsy left the room to go call his mother, leaving him alone in the living room, looking at the television. _This isn't so bad… _he thought to himself. _I just wonder what I'm going to tell Grandpa when I get home._

An old black-and-white horror movie came on just then, showing an image of the moon, and suddenly Sherman blacked out…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Alright Mom, thanks." Puggsy said into the phone before hanging up. "Okay, kid, my mom's on her way over, so-"

"Arrroooooooooo!"

Puggsy froze upon hearing the sound. "Uh, kid?" he walked toward the living room. "You didn't have a dog with you, did ya?" he looked into the room, seeing that the kid was gone. "Hey, where'd you go? Hello? Sherman?"

He scratched his head, looking around the room. His grandmother was still asleep, unaware that someone had let an animal in the house. He looked over, seeing that the door was open. _Dumb kid must've heard a dog and ran off. _He thought, walking out.

He closed the door behind him, looking around, seeing no sign of Sherman. "Alright, Fangsworth, come back inside and stop being such a coward!" No answer. He walked a ways away from the house. "C'mon, meathead! My mom's gonna be here any minute! Where'd you go?"

*rustle rustle*

He looked over at some shaking bushes, then rolled his eyes. "Alright, pin-head, c'mon out of there," he parted the bushes looking in. "What, are you scared of some dumb w-"

At that moment, Puggsy suddenly knew how scared Sherman had been, as he gazed at a frightening, furry, single-fanged face.

"W-w-w-_werewolf!"_

With a snarl, the werewolf leaped at him!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/n: Ladies and gentlemen, lets give a hand for the cliffhanging introduction of Fangface!

*applause*

Please review. I accept constructive criticism.


	7. Ponderings

And now for the continuation of this story.

Also, in the chapter before last, the references (McGuinness, Glimpy, Bowery Street) were from an old 1940's show called the East Side Kids/Boys of the Bowery. …If anyone can guess what relation it has to the show, I'll reward you with a cupcake.

**Review Thank-Yous**

**The Amazing Spider Green: **Glad you liked it, and yes I could not refrain from his appearance any longer. Nice name-change, too.

**Tracker78, Storm, Puggsy, and Fangface: **(watch it, Pugs, remember who you're dealing with); And wait until you see his next reaction XD

**StormBringer128: **Yay, that's what I was going for! Lol; …You know me too well.

**Scoobycool9: **Yep. Here's more.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine that belongs to someone else. …Muffins.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Biff sat up in his room later that evening… namely banging his head against the wall. "Idiot… idiot… idiot!" he said with each pound, the last one being harder than he meant it to be. "Ow…" he sighed, walking over to his bed. "What did I do wrong? I try to talk to a girl, and I only end up freaking her out! Why is it so hard to try to make friends with her?"

He lied down, staring at his _Beatles_ poster, trying to think up ways to properly interact with Kim:

"_You wanna come over to my place? We could watch TV and hang out," _he could ask her, but immediately banished the idea. No doubt Kim would think he was coming on too strong and would take the offer the wrong way.

"_Want me to carry your books home? Maybe you could help me out with my math homework." _No, that wouldn't work either, he believed. It was much too chivalric, and she would be suspicious since math was simple for him.

He started of thinking of something more casual, like what he'd say to anyone else:

"_I had a problem with our science worksheet. Do you know where to find the answer for…?" _He could ask, depending on what kind of question he couldn't answer, being a bit good at science, too.

"_I heard volleyball tryouts will be starting, are you going to sign up?" _That seemed casual enough, and he could even find out if she was into sports or not. But how would he set up the conversation to ask her?

"_Mind if I sit with you at lunch?" _That statement was an epic fail within itself, since his first encounter with her in the lunchroom went downhill.

"_So did you hang out with Puggsy this weekend?" _…He preferred not to use that, considering it was too personal, let alone figured Puggsy preferred to spend his time alone.

Biff sighed, turning on his side and drifting to sleep. _Maybe I'll see her tomorrow… by then I'll probably think up something to say. _He thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kim sat in her bedroom that night, holding a pillow and sighing heavily. Her mother walked in, sitting down next to her. "You've been pretty quiet tonight, Kimmy. Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I just want to go back to our old town…" Kim sighed. "I don't feel comfortable here."

"Uh oh, did one of the neighbors say something to you?"

"No… well, yes. There's been talk about wolves lurking around town."

"Ah. I heard something about that… No need to worry, though. I doubt they'd come this far into town." She arched an eyebrow. "I have a feeling that's the least of your concern, however. Did something happen at school?"

Kim sighed. "Yeah… There's this boy who kept staring at me, and I saw him again today. He walked home with me and kept talking, and wouldn't take the hint to leave me alone."

Her mother smiled. "Sounds like he likes you."

"Oh come on! He just met me!"

"That doesn't mean he probably doesn't find you pretty."

She scoffed. "Right. Well, I find him a bit annoying. Yesterday at school, he jumped into a conversation I was having with another boy like some jerk."

"What was the other boy like?"

Kim thought for a moment. She had only spoken with Puggsy for a couple short minutes before Biff cut in. "He was pretty nice. He stood up for me when some girl started mouthing off to me for no reason, and even told me about what kind of kids were in our class."

"A girl mouthed off to you? What did she say?"

"Nothing important. She was just bragging about how popular I was and how I should watch my back. Puggsy told her off though… I just wish he stayed when Biff showed up."

"Biff is the one who bothers you, right?"

"Right."

Her mother shrugged. "Well, get to know him, but if he continues to make you feel uncomfortable, I'd have Puggsy deal with him for you. Sounds like he's the first friend you've made so far,"

Kim nodded, smiling a bit. "Yeah, he's a nice kid."

Her mother walked out and Kim lied down, turning off the light. _I wonder if Puggsy would be willing to hang out with me again. _She wondered. _Biff said he never interacts with anyone… but maybe that'll be different with me. I wonder what he does when he's alone?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"AAAAIIEEEEEEE!"

A girl's scream rang through the air…

The ironic thing is, it belonged to a boy.

Specifically, Puggsy.

_I can see the headlines now: "Boy, 13, murdified by werewolf- only identification being his skeleton." _He thought as he sprinted through the woods, the werewolf catching up to him. He looked back, seeing it was gaining on him-

*BEEEEP!*

Hearing a car horn he looked forward, seeing headlights, and he quickly dove out of the way. "Puggsy! What the heck are you doing running out here? I thought you were at Grandma's!" Came his mother's voice, as she stopped and stuck her head out the window.

"I was (pant pant), but some kid I was with disappeariated (puff puff) and I walked out to look for him because the door (huff puff) was open and when I (gasp pant) stepped out, I came across a creepifying (wheeze) werewolf!" Puggsy answered, out of breath.

His mother gave him a look. "I've heard you give strange alibis before, Puggsy, but this has got to be the most bizarre,"

"It's true! It was chasifying me down the road just now, look!" he pointed over…

Seeing Sherman standing in the middle of the road. "What happened?" he asked. "How did I get way out here? Pugs, what's going on?" he asked.

Puggsy's mother gave her son a look. "Climb on in boys. I'll give you a lift," she told them.

Puggsy could only gape. "But… it… he… I…" he stammered. "It was right there!"

"In the car, Puggsy."

He sighed, climbing in and leaning back. _I don't get it… that thing was right behind me, and suddenly it just vanished. _He thought. _Did it run off when it saw the car coming? And when did Sherman arrive? _His eyes widened as he looked at Sherman. _Unless…_

"Hey, Pugs, how come you're all sweaty? And how come we were out in the woods? Did we have a race or something?" Sherman was asking.

_He seems too stupid to be a threat… _Puggsy thought. _Then again, it could be a cover-up._

"Where do you live, hon?" Puggsy's mom asked Sherman.

"Lane 1224," Sherman answered.

She let out a descending whistle. "That's way out there. No wonder you needed a ride. How did you get so far out here, anyway?"

"I don't remember…"

Puggsy continued to ponder, glancing at Sherman every moment, searching for some hint that would support his theory. They pulled up to Sherman's house minutes later, and he watched as the kid walked to his house, walking to the front door and going inside.

As they drove to their own home, he remained deep in thought. _Maybe I'll pay that kid another visit… _he began to think. _And find out exactly 'why' he was out in the woods._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And so begins an investigation. Will Puggsy get the answers he needs? Will Biff be able to get on Kim's good side? Did anyone notice some irony in Kim's statements? And when will we see the werewolf again?

Please review, I accept constructive criticism, and flamers will be buried underneath pillows filled with concrete.


	8. Brief Conversations

Yeah, yeah, sorry I don't update as often as I used to… but this summer is getting pretty stressful. Thankfully, writing helps me ease that stress! Lets continue!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Looneytunecrazy: **Glad you like how they met, along with the cliffhanger, and the conversation, and the moment between Kim and Biff.

**Scoobycool9: **Lol sorry, no 'kiff' pairing yet XD

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot, which no one is to take unless they want to pay me lots of money.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sunday morning came, and Kim got out of bed, pulling on her clothes and deciding to take a walk in the early morning. With it being Sunday, not many people would be getting up until later, so she had plenty of time to look around the neighborhood again, this time not worrying about running into Biff or hearing some commotion from the neighbors. Fall was coming quick, she could tell, from how cool the air was getting, and how the leaves were starting to slightly change color.

She kept walking, when she saw a boy working in the garage… carrying a large stack of lumber in one hand. He had dark skin and had an afro, wearing a blue shirt and jeans, and looking quite muscular. "Hi," he said, looking over and noticing her. "I've never seen you in the neighborhood, before. You new?"

"Yeah." She replied, shyly. "I didn't see you at school, though…"

"Oh, I go to a different school outside town. I just come down here on weekends to help out my grandparents. My name's Harold 'Hal' Hercules, but you can just call me Hal."

"My name's Kim. That's a lot of wood you're carrying… how are you able to lift that much?"

"Doctors say my muscles increase twice the rate of the average man. Not bad though, I just have to remember my own strength… In fact, that's why I'm working now. I pounded my fist on my grandma's picnic table and accidentally crushed it, so I'm building her a new one." Kim had to giggle. "Hey, I'm serious! You don't believe me, I can break a board in half to prove it."

"No need. I'll see you around, nice meeting you."

"You too. See you."

Kim continued walking, seeing the woods not too far off down the street, and she slowed her pace. _I wonder if it's true… that wolves have been lurking around. _She thought. _I have doubts they'd come into town, unless they were rogue. _

"I wouldn't go any closer if I was you," came a familiar voice, and she turned to see Puggsy standing behind her, a skateboard under one foot and a camera around his neck.

"Puggsy! What are you doing way out here… and what's with the camera?" Kim asked, secretly hiding her enthusiasm on seeing him again.

"I live around here, you just passed my house three feet back. As for the camera, I'm planning on getting a photography of what may have been lurking around town,"

"You mean the wolves? Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"It ain't just any wolf… and it's practically suicidal, but someone needs to get the evidence."

Kim arched an eyebrow. "Evidence of… what?"

Puggsy shook his head. "If I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me. I'd need to prooferate my statement, first."

"What if I went with you, then? Whatever you're looking for, I doubt you'd want to be alone in case you did find it."

"I don't have to look far, and I don't think you'd want to get involved, especially in the large percentage something could happen to you. Plus, I'm not heading out until this evening, I was just scoping out the area first."

"Alright." Kim started to walk off, but paused. "Hey, maybe when you're done scoping around, we could hang out… if you want."

Puggsy arched an eyebrow at her. "Biff ain't gonna be around, is he?"

"No… at least I hope not."

"Alright, sure. See you later." With that, he stood on his skateboard and took off.

Kim walked back to her house, looking back once, curious on what Puggsy was up to.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Biff walked downstairs, where his mother was on the phone. "Oh, Biff, it's for you." She told him, handing him the phone. "It's that girl you met at Pilot Camp this summer."

He took the phone, recalling the girl. Pilot Camp was a place where kids could learn how to fly planes, and he had met a girl, Sue Chang, who was already an expert on the subject. "Hi, Sue." He said, talking on the phone.

"Hi, Biff, how are you doing?" came Sue's reply. "Good news: My father managed to buy that shop in Chinatown in New York. We'll be moving at the end of the month, and I might be going to school in your area!"

"That's great! We got a new girl this year already,"

"That's neat. Have you talked to her yet?"

Biff rubbed the back of his neck. "A couple times, she seems real shy though. Maybe she'll feel more comfortable when you come down, I've been trying to help her feel welcome."

"Well, let me know how it goes. See you in a couple weeks!"

"Yep, see you." With that, Biff hung up.

He looked out the window, wondering if he should take a stroll through Kim's neighborhood and try to meet her again. _No, no… if I did that, she'd think I was stalking her. _He told himself. _I ought to just ease into this, just let her feel comfortable first and not try to interact too much, just so she doesn't think…_

"Biff, time to get ready for church!" his father called.

Biff nodded, heading back upstairs. "I am," he said, promising he'd think into the matter later.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Puggsy skateboarded to the edge of the road where the gravel met the concrete, looking out at Sherman's house. He took a small pair of binoculars out of his pocket and looked ahead, seeing no sign of the werewolf or Sherman, only an old man walking out and grabbing the Sunday paper, then walking back in. He snapped a picture, figuring the old man may either be used as a witness, or end up on a missing person's list later.

He then headed back to his house, knowing church was going to be starting soon, and his mom would be irritated if he wasn't ready in the next half-hour. He went through the back door and up the stairs, throwing on a decent pair of jeans and a nice shirt, heading downstairs as he slipped his shoes on. His father was still getting ready, which gave him an extra five minutes, and he sat down at the table, where he saw a small pile of mail sitting there from yesterday, no one having the time to look through it yet… and he saw a letter addressed to him, with a lot of postage on it- the return address being from Bavaria.

"Looks like Rudolph found some time to write back, at last." He said to himself, opening the letter and reading it.

"_Dear Puggsy," _it began. _"Sorry for the late response, I've been pretty busy lately, my schooling becoming quite advanced. You mentioned last you would be starting Junior High, which you probably will have by the time you receive this message. How is it so far? Not much has changed here, except my cousin, Basel, has been in a bad mood. Write back soon. Sincerely, Rudolph."_

Puggsy set the message aside, then took out a piece of paper and a pencil. He and Rudolph had become pen-pals years ago, and despite the extended responses from over-seas, have kept in touch. One thing he liked about it was that he could talk to someone without having to be face-to-face with them, like what Biff kept trying to do, and didn't have to reply instantly. One thing that concerned him was how the kid never sent a picture of himself, and Puggsy decided not to do it either until he did so. All he knew about him so far was that he had a strict mother, he wasn't allowed out much (though had tried to sneak out a few times), and had to have private schooling, so all Puggsy could figure out was that he was probably upper-class… and decided to keep his social-ranking secret.

"_Nothing much is new here," _he began to write back. _"Middle school is basically a pain right now, the local bully getting a head start on harassing everyone. We got a new girl who seems pretty nice, she even asked if I wanted to hang out, but I've got a more important matter at hand." _

He paused a bit, wondering if he should tell his pen-pal about the werewolf. He had done some research last night, learning that the legend originated in Europe, and wondered if his pen-pal would know something about it… then again, he didn't want to risk Rudolph thinking him to be insane, so he toned it down.

"_We've had some wolf-sightings in the area, and everyone's pretty jumpy about it, and looking for ways on how to keep them at bay. Any idea on what repels wolves? Anyway, gotta wrap up this letter. Hope to hear from you again soon. Signed, Puggsy."_

"C'mon, Puggsy, time to go." His mom said.

"Coming," Puggsy replied, sticking the letter in an envelope and setting it aside to mail later… that is, if he'd remember.

After last night, the werewolf was the only thing that remained on his mind, and he still shuddered at the memory of how it lunged and chased after him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Grandpa Lou sat in the chair later that morning. "So, tell me everything that happened last night." He told his grandson, calmly.

"Well, I was outside, and I decided to take a short run. I wasn't planning on going too far from the house, I just wanted to explore a bit," he replied. "A newspaper hit me in the face and I must have bumped into something and knocked myself out. Someone must have found me and took me in, because when I woke up I was in a different house and decided to head home, but I heard someone yelling and I hid in the bushes to see who it was."

"Who was it?"

"No idea, some short kid in a red hood. He sounded like a jerk from the way he was calling, and he walked over to the bushes where I was. I stood up to introduce myself, but I tripped and fell on him, and he screamed and started running. Well, I didn't want him to run off in the woods all alone, and ran after him to apologize for scaring him, but he wouldn't slow down. Then a car pulled up and blinded me with its headlights. It must have hit me and knocked me out by accident, then I woke up back here."

Grandpa Lou nodded. "You didn't hurt anyone or anything, did you?"

"Nope."

"Alright… I want you to promise me something, son. No more taking off like that, unless you tell me where you're going and when you'll be back. You nearly scared me last night, I had no idea what happened to you."

"Yes sir,"

"And if you do go out, don't talk to anyone you don't know… actually, don't go near anyone unless I'm with you. People outside our family probably won't react calmly toward meeting you."

"Really? How come?"

Grandpa Lou sighed. "Well… it's not everyday someone meets a werewolf. Just stick around here, alright? Keep out of the woods- especially since there's been a few wolves running around."

"(grr) Okay, Grandpa. Whatever you say,"

"Good. Now, why don't you go watch TV, while I make breakfast?"

The werewolf nodded then walked out of the room, while Grandpa Lou sighed heavily, thinking about the close call last night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: The three cameos mentioned come from some old Fangface episodes. And at last Fangface makes an appearance and tells his side of the story, eh?

Please review, I accept constructive criticism.


	9. Making Some Friends

Okay, now for the next chapter. And has anyone guessed what The East Side Kids/Bowery Boys has to do with Fangface? We're talking cookies here, people!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78: **Hope you can stay awake for this.

**Looneytunecrazy: **You and me both, dude. You and me both; And thank you, but I believe you either meat Puggsy's conversation with Rudolph, or Biff's conversation with Sue Chang.

**Scoobycool9: **That I had no doubt on; He's going after a werewolf and you're worried about a letter… lol jk

Disclaimer: FLYING MONKEYS! (dives out window)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The werewolf sat up in his room later that day, pacing boredly. Being a creature with built up adrenaline, it was aggravating for him to be cooped up inside all day, and he desperately wanted to get outside again… even find that boy he ran into the other night. It was the first time he met someone outside his family, and wanted to meet him again. His grandfather had told him not many people met werewolves, which probably explained why the kid freaked out.

_If I met him again, maybe I could let him see there's nothing to be afraid of. _He figured. _It's not like I was going to eat him or anything._

He turned to a wall, where he saw old drawings pinned up. He recalled making most of them, others he didn't quite remember creating. Some were old doodles of a boy being outside or in school, others were of himself in the woods standing by a full moon. The werewolf walked out into the hall, where he saw pictures of his parents and other family members… but never saw any of himself. He questioned this once, having seen a few pictures of his parents with a boy he didn't know, but never got around to asking them about it- he just knew that one day the picture was gone.

As for the pictures of himself, his parents put them away somewhere. He didn't know why… he recalled having a dream about a child of age six looking at them and screaming, hiding under the couch while his parents tried to calm the kid down. Perhaps it was another kid who had never seen a werewolf before, and his parents had to take the pictures down while he was at the house and forgot to put them back up after he left?

Funny thing is, on the day his pictures were taken down, so were the ones of that other boy. _I wonder who he was, _he thought. _Maybe he was a cousin of mine who I never met… or maybe a brother! …No, wait, I can't have a brother. Mom said it was a complicated process when I asked for one… I wonder why? Maybe she's afraid she'd have to keep two kids locked up… _

He looked outside, sighing, forgetting about those photographs and thinking more of how badly he wanted to go outside. He looked upward, watching a pair of birds fly by, toward the morning sun…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that day, Biff rode his bike down the street. He had finally come up with a way to get Kim to warm up to him: introduce her to the other kids! It was perfect- he would ask her if she wanted to meet up at the park later and join them for a get-together. She could interact with the other girls, he could introduce her to the rest of the guys… She wouldn't have to be nervous since everyone would be with anyone and there wouldn't have to be any peer pressure, since basically all the kids were friends with one another, not giving much care to social rankings.

…Well, _almost_ all the kids.

"Where you going, Biff?" Came a voice, and Biff turned to see Misty following him on her own bike. She smiled a nice smile that seemed too big for her face and showed too much of her teeth, wearing an all-pink outfit that glittered.

_Oh,God, please help me… _Biff quietly prayed, pedaling slightly faster. "Um, just going to go talk to a friend," he answered, casually.

"Oh, what about?"

"Nothing. Just going to talk," He didn't dare tell her about his plans for a get-together, knowing she would probably show up and ruin it for everybody… and make Kim even more remote from socializing.

"Who's house are you going to? You're heading pretty far out of the neighborhood… Are you going to Mark's house, or Alan's?"

"Um, no… I'm going farther," he pedaled faster, but the chick managed to keep up with him! _How am I going to shake this snob? _He thought.

"How far? You're not going to visit anyone in the slums, are you? Ugh, those kids ought to be in a separate school, rather than forcing upper-classmen like ourselves to mingle with them, especially in Junior High- it's the one time in life where you have to make yourself out to be someone, and how can anyone do that with a bunch of losers cramping their style? Especially that Puggsy kid, he's such a jerk, and you'd think he would learn to speak proper English. Just the other day he mouthed off to me just because I was telling that new girl to watch her back. What do you think of her, anyway? I don't see her as part of the clique, do you?"

"I think she's pretty nice." Biff answered sternly, a bit irritated at Misty's tone toward Kim. "I think she'll fit in fine."

Misty scoffed. "We'll see… Where are you heading? We're pretty far from our neighborhood and coming up to the slums. Where are you stopping?"

Biff kept going, seeing Kim's house up ahead… but he didn't dare risk the chance of giving Misty the hint on where she lived, in fear that the snob would use that information to make Kim's life miserable in any way possible. "I'm… heading to…" he looked ahead, seeing a house clear out into the country. He knew it from Freddy's tales about a werewolf living in it, after Shaggy told him about the howling he heard. "I'm heading to Lane 1224."

"The Fangsworth residence? No one ever goes out there. Those people won't let anyone visit… how could you get in?"

"My… mom knows the woman who lives there… and I'm riding over to pick something up for her."

"Oh. Maybe I could come along?"

He paled. "Uh, no… no you'd better head home."

Misty gave him a pouty face. "Why not?"

"Well… the wolves! There might be a couple nearby, and they could attack you…"

"So?"

Biff thought. "And… well, that would leave a pretty nasty scar, plus they'd tear up your outfit, AND ruin your hair. Not to mention the rabies they'd give you."

Misty slowed down. "Ew. Right… Fine, well, I'll meet up with you later. So long, Biffy!"

Biff cringed at her horrible nickname, and pedaled into the country, looking back every second just to make sure Misty hadn't seen through his lie and was following him. He wasn't watching where he was going when his bike got on the gravel, and he swerved and skidded through the rocks, crashing and sliding across the field.

"Ow…" he groaned.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" came a shout, and he saw a kid looking at him from a window.

Biff tried to get up, but he felt a pain in his leg. "I think I twisted my ankle," he replied.

"Hold on!" The kid disappeared from the window, and was running outside, with an old man with him. "Gosh, what happened?"

"I just swerved a little, and my bike crashed."

"C'mon, we'll get some ice on that ankle," The old man said, and they helped him up and guided him to the house, leading him inside and sitting him on the couch. "Set that ankle up, and I'll be right back."

Biff did so, sitting back… and noticing the other boy was staring at him, wide-eyed. "Um, could you not stare at me? It's a little awkward," he said as politely as possible.

"Ooh, ooh, sorry. It's just… this is the second time I've met another kid. I only met one other kid my whole life, and that was last night, but I blacked out at one point- I think we were having a race because we were running down a road- and his mom pulled up and brought me home." The kid replied, then stuck out his hand. "My name's Sherman Fangsworth, by the way."

Biff shook his hand. "My name's Biff. So you've never hung out with any other kids?"

"Yeah… My parents won't let me out of the house. I think my mom's just clingy to her kids, especially since I'm her only child. I've been asking to go to school for years, but they kept saying no."

"You mean you've never even left the house?"

"Well… a couple times, when I was really little. But when I turned 9 my parents started leaving me at home, saying I was old enough to watch the house while they were gone, as long as I didn't leave the house and stayed in the backyard."

"Why? Did you get into a lot of trouble?"

"No… But I think it has something to do with my black-out condition."

"Black-out condition?"

"Yeah, I have these weird black-outs, and I end up in a different place. Like last night, I was with that other kid I told you about, and a movie came on, and when I saw the moon on the screen-"

"Here's the ice," The old man said, walking in and setting a pack of ice on Biff's ankle. "That should help the swelling. Want to call your parents to come pick you up?"

Biff thought about it, but seeing the disappointed look on Sherman's face made him think otherwise. "It's fine. My parents are at a friend's house and won't be back until afternoon." He answered, this time telling the truth, his parents having been at a neighbors house to join them for lunch, him having declined to try to find Kim. "Would it be okay if I stayed, just until my ankle swells down?"

The old man looked at Sherman, a worried look in his eye, but nodded. "Alright. Let me know if anything happens, I'm going to fix some lunch." He then walked back into the kitchen.

"Like anything happens around here. The worst thing that's happened is when I was in the woods, and some crazy creature was chasing after me!" Sherman said.

"What kind of creature was it?" Biff asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't know. It had long claws, sharp teeth, and hair all over its body- like a demonic Captain Caveman or something! It disappeared after I ran into Puggsy, though."

Biff's eyes widened. "You met Puggsy?"

"Yeah, he was on his way to his grandma's… do you know him?"

"He goes to my school… and he hardly hangs out with anyone."

Sherman rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, we didn't really 'hang out'. I was just lost in the woods and he just helped me out. He didn't say much when we got to his grandma's, and was pretty quiet when they drove me home. …I think he might have seen that monster, too, because he was pretty freaked out by the time his mom pulled up."

Biff rubbed his chin. "You were out in the woods?"

"Yeah. I was trying to sneak out of my house to go into town, but I fell out my window, blacked out, and somehow ended up in the woods."

"Did you see any wolves?"

"If I did, I'd care less with that creepy creature coming after me."

"Did you tell anyone else about it, like your parents?"

"My parents are out of town. I tried telling my grandpa, but he said my eyes were probably playing tricks on me. But I saw what I saw, Biff!"

"Maybe we could go looking for it. We could take a camera with us for proof, then tell the police…"

Sherman's eyes widened. "No way, I'm not going out there again!" he looked at the TV, where a movie about a couple on a moonlight cruise was playing. "I'd like to go out of the house, but not into the woods… more like a cruise, like those people standing beneath the moon… the m-m-moon…?"

Biff watched as Sherman's eyes began to swirl, orange smoke puffed out of his ears, and his face began to shift. "S-Sherman? Are you okay…?" he stammered, watching as Sherman began to spin.

The old man raced into the room. "Oh, no…" he gasped.

When Sherman stopped spinning, Biff's heart stopped beating.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Puggsy was heading towards the country, when suddenly he was yanked around the corner, and who to be pinning him against the wall was none other than Luther. "Hey, shrimp, where you heading?" the bully asked.

"I was on my way to a scientifical laboratory to tell them I discovered the missing link- mind tagging along for evidence?" he sneered back.

"You're one word from a broken face, half-pint…"

"And you're one hundred percent short of brains, numb-skull."

Luther raised his fist. "That's it, I'm gonna-"

"Let him go," a voice ordered.

"Ah, who's gonna make-" Luther turned, and his eyes widened upon seeing Kim. "Ma-ma-mamamama-ma-mem-my-mo-moo…" He dropped Puggsy, hearts appearing in his eyes. "What's your name, beautiful?"

Kim sneered. "None of your business, you goon. I suggest you leave my friend alone,"

"Any friend of an angel is a friend of mine…" he grabbed Puggsy by the back of the shirt and forced him back on his feet. "Anything I can do for you, doll-face?"

"Get lost," Kim shoved him back and put a hand on Puggsy's shoulder, walking off with him.

Luther stared for a bit, then shook his head, blinking. "Why do I feel like my brain shut down and I made a complete idiot out of myself, and… when did my heart start beating so much?" he walked home, confused by his actions.

Puggsy looked back at the bully, and turned to Kim. "You never told me you were an expert at beast-charming," he said, grinning.

"To tell the truth, I don't know what got into him," Kim replied, then shuddered. "And I don't think I want to find out. It's bad enough Biff tries to hang out with me, I don't need some lug to get love-sick over me next."

"Luther? In love? Yeah, and I bet I have a royal twin. So what brings you down to my neighborhood?"

Kim chuckled. "I happen to live a couple blocks away from you. I was walking around when I saw that brute grab you… and, pardon my criticism, but I don't think insulting him would have kept him from beating you up,"

Puggsy scoffed. "Nothing could stop Luther unless it was a teacher or a cop with a taser. I've seen guys beg for their lives, scream for help, or run like the wind- they only end up getting stuck on the wall. The only time that ignorpotomas shows mercy is when someone gives him money or does his homework for him, and I ain't going to do neither. I figure if the creepo wants a fight, I'll give it to him, but I ain't going to let him push me around."

"You must be pretty tough to take him on,"

"Eh, I take boxing lessons and learned some self-defense, and I plan on using it sooner or later, especially if I have to deal with some jerks in school."

"I ought to take some lessons too… if that goon has the hots for me."

Puggsy gave her a grin. "My mom just so happens to teach self-defense. She could give you some lessons,"

"I don't have any money, and I doubt my parents would be able to pay…"

"Then I'll teachify ya. I have a spare key to the back door of her gym, and there's even a solitary place at the school where we could practice. I can give you some tips, no charge."

Kim smiled. "Really?"

"Hey, you charmed Luther out of punching my face in. It's the least I can do. C'mon, I'll show you where it's at,"

She smiled, following him up the street. What Puggsy hadn't realized was, in those ten minutes, he forgot all about the werewolf.

For now.

0o0o0o0o0o0

*Ring! Ring! Ring!*

Freddy set his comic book down and picked up the phone. "Hello?" he asked.

"Fred? It's Biff." Came a voice on the other line.

"Hey, Biff, what's up?"

"Remember how the guys and I keep telling you that none of your theories can be true? I think one actually is."

Freddy gasped. "Red Herring is up to something, isn't he?"

"No."

"Oh. What is it, then?"

"You know that werewolf theory you were going on about last month, and we kept telling you that you were wrong?"

"Yeah…?"

On the other line, Biff looked over at the creature who sat in the living room, who gave him a short wave. "Well… you were right."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: …I wonder where this will lead XD

Please review. I accept constructive criticism, but keep the flames to a minimum of zero.


	10. Something Unexpected

Well, here's a new chapter. I didn't keep you waiting too long, did I?

(an onslaught of vegetables, fruits, fruit-cakes, pies, and kitchen appliances fly overhead)

*SPLAT! SPLOP! THUNK! SPLUT! CLANG!*

(authoress now has splattered clothes and a large bump on her head)

…I guess a couple days go by slower than they used to… ow…

**Reviewer Thanks and… who am I again?**

**The Amazing Spider Green: **Ah, don't worry about it. Most people often forget about the story completely, at least you caught up; Glad you loved Fangface's appearance and his side of the story; Hope to read more of your story soon, too!

**Looneytunecrazy: **Ah there's always one character we all love to hate ^-^; Glad you loved it all (and it's Puggsy, not Puggsly- makes me think of the Addams Family lol); Yep, expect more cameo references too XD; Yep, that's one of my favorite running gags too.

**Scoobycool9 and Twiggy: **I'm surprised I didn't collapse after I wrote it; A heart can restart beating too; Here's more when he comes to.

**Tracker78 and Storm: **Lol, yep that sums up his expression; And Storm, you missed Pugs' reaction a couple chapters back, but here's what it was like: (in high-pitched voice) EEEEEK! D8

Disclaimer: …what's this thing for, again?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The wolves walked through the forest, coming close to town but staying hidden in the trees. The youngest wolf, with gray fur and brown paws and feet with a white patch over its left eye, caught sign of a familiar trace of footprints, the ones that had a scent of muffins the previous night. It sniffed along them, not smelling any muffins, when it came across another set of footprints- or paw-prints actually. The creature that made them smelled like a wolf… yet, also smelled like a human as well. It followed the footprints until it paused, noticing that suddenly the paw-prints had changed into a new set of footprints. They had the same scent, only mostly human, and then there were tracks from a vehicle, from where the footprints ended altogether.

Curiously, the young wolf sniffed along. While most of the other wolves would have avoided the odd scent, this one preferred to find out what had made them. It continued to follow it halfway down the road, until it stopped, coming across a new set of footprints… They were like human footprints, but had pointed toes, and it reeked with a dark aura. The wolves had come across the scent before, and knew it meant danger was nearby.

The young wolf backed away, noticing that the ghastly footprints had been following a set of the other footprints, as if in a chase, but ended where the former-muffin scented ones began… but there was no other sign of them after that, as if whatever made them had vanished into thin air.

It continued its way, deciding to follow the prints of the human-wolf creature, deciding to find it, not realizing it was straying farther and farther from its pack, who did not notice its absence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Grandpa Lou had seen quite a few surprises in his years, but none surprised him more than the boy's reaction to the werewolf… other than the fact that he had a werewolf for a grandson when he was first born. The boy, Biff, had just sat calmly on the couch, watching Sherman transform into his lycanthropic identity, a shocked expression on his face, yet he did not run or scream or show any signs of panic. It was as if seeing the werewolf only surprised him, rather than scare him out of his wits.

The boy had asked to make a phone call, and Grandpa Lou was worried at first, thinking he might call the police or the papers. Instead, he just called up a friend of his, one who- in some way- figured out there was a werewolf nearby. Though from the sounds of the conversation, the boy on the other line was probably believed to be an oddball that no one would believe… though, now he had a witness, and the old man was worried he'd want all their friends to come and see.

Biff looked at him, seeing the worried expression on the old man's face. "Yeah… and Mole People are trying to rob a bank downtown," he said jokingly, feigning a laugh. "C'mon, Fred, did you honestly think I was serious? If I did see a werewolf, don't you think I would have called the police before you? …What do you mean 'no'? …Alright, so you'd believe me before the police would. …Ah, don't be upset, Fred. I was just… running a drill, that's all. Trust me, if I DO see a werewolf, I'll let you know. …Yeah, alright, see you tomorrow." He then hung up.

Grandpa Lou sighed with relief. Apparently, this boy was willing to keep it secret.

Biff walked back into the living room, sitting down across from Fangface, who had been flicking through TV channels while he was on the phone. "So… what's your name?" he asked him.

The werewolf looked at him, shifting a bit. "(grr) It's… Sherman." He replied, a bit embarrassed. "I know—lamest name for a werewolf in history, isn't it?"

"Not really…"

"(grr) I mean, they couldn't have named me something cool like, 'Hunter', or 'Slasher', or 'Howl'… heck, I'd even settle for being called Fluffy! (snort) Okay, not really… but any name would be better than Sherman."

"Well… how about a nickname, then?"

"Ooh, ooh, a nickname?"

Biff nodded. "Sure. You could come up with a name for yourself. I'll even help you think of one,"

"Really? Gee, thanks… um… what was your name?"

"Biff… don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Just ten minutes ago. We met out in your yard, when you were human?"

"Huh boy, here we go…" Grandpa Lou sighed.

The werewolf scratched his head. "I don't recall a thing… (grr) Biff, did you hit your head on the way over here?" he asked.

_He must not remember being human. _Biff thought, then looked at the clock. "I'd better get home."

"We'll load your bike up in my pick-up, and give you a lift," Grandpa Lou told him. "That way you won't have to ride home on that ankle of yours,"

Doing so, they climbed in the car. Stepping outside, the werewolf breathed in, enjoying the feel of getting outside during the day, and he looked around, once again looking up at the sun… and changing back into Sherman. "What happened? I must have blacked out again…" he said, rubbing his head.

"We're just giving Biff a lift home. Climb in, Sherman,"

Sherman climbed in, sitting in the back with Biff. "You mean, we're going into town? Ooh, ooh, I've never seen the neighborhood before. Hey, Biff, what's it like? What kind of school do you go to? Gosh, I wish I could do this more often!"

Biff thought about this. "Well, maybe I could come visit you more often, and tell you everything," he said, and turned to Grandpa Lou. "If that would be alright, sir."

Grandpa Lou thought about this. Biff seemed like a pretty trustworthy kid, and showed no sign of panic around the werewolf- he was even friendly toward him… Plus, his grandson did need SOME interaction outside the house. "I don't see why not," he replied, smiling.

"ALRIGHT!" Sherman cried happily at the top of his lungs. "Hey, maybe you could see if Puggsy would like to come over too. I'd like to see him again,"

"I'll… try." Biff said, unsure whether Puggsy would want to come… and also wondered if he knew about the werewolf as well.

Showing them where his house was, Biff was dropped off. "See you later!"

"Yeah, I'll come by after school tomorrow. Thanks again!" Biff replied, pulling out his bike and walking toward his house, watching the pick-up drive off… Sherman waving at him until he was out of sight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Good, good… now try it with your left," Puggsy coached, standing behind a punching bag as Kim took a whack at it. "You sure you've never done this before? You're pretty good at it,"

Kim scoffed, grinning. "I'm not that good, I'm barely moving it!" she replied, giving another punch.

"Hey, I barely moved it when I first started, don't worry. You're still hitting pretty hard- bet you could give someone a black-eye,"

"Yeah right- oops!" Kim swung her fist off-angle and accidentally hit Puggsy in the face, knocking him back. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" She gasped, seeing she had given him a bloody nose.

Puggsy wiped off the blood, looking up at her and smirking. "You see, Kimb? You're a real knog-oud!"

"A-Are you okay? I'm REALLY sorry…"

"Don'd worry aboud id. I'fe 'ad worse,"

"Well, here…" she took out a handkerchief, dabbing the blood away, then took his hand to hold it against his nose. "At least use this to stop the bleeding."

He held it against his nose, immediately noticing its sweet scent that had rubbed off of Kim, and he fought the urge to breathe it all in. "Ub… danks. …Why don'd you worg on your levd an' righd 'ooks, again?"

Kim nodded, working on the punching bag, once in a while looking back over at him, receiving a reassuring smile in return. Once the bleeding had stopped, they decided to walk home, locking up the back door they had come in from as they left. The sun was starting to go down, casting a few dark shadows stretching across the street.

"Better keep close, there tends to be a few creepos walking around," Puggsy said, putting an arm around her. "Always stickify to the streets, and cut through backyards if you think some goon's following ya."

Kim nodded, sticking close to him… though found it a bit unsettling of him having his arm around her. He didn't seem like he was putting a move on her, however, keeping an eye on alleys and an occasional person standing beneath a streetlight- it was more like he was watching her back. That coming to mind, she relaxed a little, and even put her arm around him in return.

"You know a lot about the neighborhood. Think you could show me more of it later?" she asked. "I mean, if you want to, you don't have to… I've walked around it a couple times already."

"Nah, I'll show you around, help point out the sites that are safe to go by, and the sites you should avoidify. So where do you live?"

"On Bowery street,"

Puggsy smirked. "Huh, small world. I live on the same street, on Eastside Ave."

"I live on 34th Ave."

"Not too far from my block," they rounded the corner. "Here we are now."

"My house is right ahead… thanks for walking me home- and for the lessons."

"Eh, anytime. See you at school, tomorrow."

"See you," Kim walked inside, looking back once and smiling at him.

Puggsy smiled back, then went on his own way, walking down the street… though he wasn't planning on going home too soon.

Taking out his camera and making sure he had his pocket-knife on him, he headed toward Lane 1224.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: So Sherman and Kim made some friends, and Puggsy's heading for trouble. But what did those other footprints belong to?

Please review. I accept constructive criticism.


	11. Second Impressions

Okay, peeps, might be a short chapter because I've been having a busy week, but here you go! No more wait!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**The Amazing Spider Green: **The little wolf will be fine, don't worry ^-^; And yes, Sherman and Biff will see each other again; I'm glad you like Pugs and Kim's relationship, and to tell the truth I don't know whether to keep them just friends or go for a bit of 'more-than-friends'; Glad you liked the humor with Luther; And its better Misty is boring rather than snobby; Glad you liked the picture bit, though I agree it's a bit sad.

**Looneytunecrazy: **Glad you liked Biff befriending Fangface and the scene with Kim and Pugs (think I should pair them up? Lol)

**Scoobycool9: **Don't worry, he'll be fine; …Oh you are SO CLOSE! :D

**Tracker78, Storm and Hunter: **Don't worry, she-wolves, he'll figure it out soon (ironically, I know someone who has a son named Hunter); Glad you all liked it ^-^

Disclaimer: (gets smashed by a sledgehammer) Shall we continue? :)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A cold wind blew that night, and if he were the superstitious type, Puggsy would believe it to be an omen telling him to turn around. He walked down the long gravel road, and immediately wished he had ridden his skateboard or his bike, but he knew it would be too risky- the werewolf would probably hear the sounds of the gears on the bike, and the skateboard would easily get stuck in the gravel, let alone there was the hassle of getting on them or forgetting them in the event that he'd have to run for his life. He was quick on his feet, anyway- having been outrunning Luther since 1st grade, all the while trying to keep up with all the tall lanky kids in gym class who could run five miles faster than a roadrunner (especially if they were scared out of their wits).

He checked his camera, making sure he had enough film in it. He'd have to use the flash in order to get a shot in the dark, which he knew would be suicidal- which was why he was planning on staying hidden. He had scoped out the house's surroundings well enough to know that he could use three different spots to keep hidden: a tree, a large bush, and the fence where a knothole was located.

There was also a lock on the outside of the gate, which the young teen didn't find suspicious. _Seems like whoever lives with the werewolf didn't want him getting out. _He thought to himself, then added sarcastically, _Gee, I wonder why?_

Puggsy had reached the house, only five feet away. He took a deep breath, pulled the hood of his jacket up, and snuck over to the window. Inside was the old man watching television with Sherman, who seemed to be talking excitedly about something, though the glass was thick enough so Puggsy couldn't hear- and as fast as the kid's mouth was moving, he couldn't read his lips either. The old man said something and Sherman nodded, heading toward the back door.

_Here goes nothing… _Puggsy thought, sneaking around back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"This is great! I met two guys in just a couple days, and one of them will be visiting again! Ooh, ooh, Grandpa, you think if my parents found out I made some friends, they'd let me go to school with them? Maybe even go visit them at their own houses! Gosh, I hope so. It gets pretty boring around here, and there's not much to do, and if I went to Biff's house I could probably meet more people in his neighborhood! Ooh, ooh, you think they'd let me, Grandpa? Huh? Huh?"

Grandpa Lou, who had been deep in thought, shook his head. "Maybe we should wait before telling your parents, Sherman." He suggested. Knowing his parents, the old man figured they would be stunned that their son had gotten out of the house, and would probably never trust him again, and keep their son locked up tight. "You know, just until we're absolutely sure what these boys are like. You can't judge much on first impressions,"

"Oh. Okay,"

"Why don't you go take the garbage out? I'm going to go upstairs and turn in,"

Sherman nodded and went to the kitchen, grabbing the trash and hauling it to the bins in the backyard. He stood there for a while, thinking about all that had happened in the past two days, and looked up at the stars, smiling. "Thank you for sending me some friends…" he said quietly.

*click*

There was a flash, and he looked over at the fence, arching an eyebrow. "Huh? What was that…?" Walking over, he climbed over the fence, peeking over. "Is someone there?"

There was a creaking sound, like someone climbing over the fence, followed by a soft thud and running footprints. Sherman gulped, slowly picking up a rock and walking over, seeing something duck behind the tree. _Maybe it's just a stray cat or something, _he thought. The lights from the house caught a shadow of whatever was behind the tree, and he started to tremble. _A really BIG stray cat…_

Fear getting the best of him, he turned around to go inside and get his grandfather, but his foot caught the trashcan's lid, which he had forgotten to put back on until now, and he slid and fell on his back. "Ow… that's the last time I take out the trash…" he muttered, then- with his vision upside-down- he caught sight of the intruder. "Hey… what are…"

Clouds rolled away, showing the full moon, which caught his attention next, and Sherman once again began to spin wildly across the yard.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Puggsy snapped picture after picture of Sherman's transformation, the light flashing so quick it was a surprise the bulb hadn't busted. By the time the werewolf had finished, he was practically out of film. He grinned, finally having proof… until he realized a problem. _Now how am I going to sneakify outta here without that weird-wolf catching me? _He thought.

"Arrrooooooo!" The werewolf howled, and Puggsy remained still, watching the creature walk around the yard, heading for the tree…

"Sherman! Come on inside!" came the old man's voice from an upstairs window.

"Aw, man…" The werewolf whined, walking toward the back door.

Puggsy sighed with relief- he got a break that time. Seeing a branch stretching slightly over the fence, he inched across it, figuring he could jump over to the other side and make his getaway. Just a few more inches…

*creeaaak* went the branch.

"Uh oh-"

0o0o0o0o0o0

*Crack! Crash!*

"Huh? What was that?" The werewolf asked himself, then headed back toward the fence.

"Sherman…?" His grandfather called.

"(grr) Hold on, Grandpa! I'll be right in!" With that, he ran toward the tree, climbing up and looking over the fence…

…Seeing that kid from last night! He was sprawled on his stomach, a broken branch beneath him, and stars were floating above his head. "I gotta work on my stealth…" the kid grunted, then stood up and began to run off.

"Hey! Wait up!" The werewolf leaped down, running after him.

"YIKES!" The kid took off, sprinting as fast as he could across the field.

"Sheesh, what's with this kid and running? You'd think he was afraid of werewolves!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Oh crud oh crud oh crud oh crud oh crud oh crud oh crud! _Was all Puggsy could think as he ran from the werewolf.

"Wait up, kid! I want to talk to you!" came the werewolf's gruff voice.

_Oh, crud! _He ran faster, and in a desperate attempt to get away, he ran through the woods, hoping to elude him… but after sprinting through a few trees he realized it wasn't a bright idea, especially when he didn't know where he was going. He looked around, wondering where to turn.

"Hey, kid! Where'd you go?"

_Crud! _He turned right, running through the brush, twigs and thorns getting caught in his jacket and scratching his skin, and he ran toward a creek, figuring he could hide his scent with the water…

He didn't see an uprooted tree branch, however, and tripped. "Oof!" he grunted, then turned on his back, hearing something behind him, and saw something furry leap out at him! _Oh, CRUD! _The creature pinned him down and he shut his eyes, bracing himself to…

…get his face licked!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Wonder what will happen next? XD

Please review. I accept constructive criticism.


	12. The Odd, the Creepy and the Unbelievable

(pops out of grave) I'M NOT DEAD! Sheesh, you don't update for a few days, and the readers go into a panic. Give me a break, guys, it's been another stressful week (I've been having a lot of them this summer as you can tell), but I haven't forgotten the story. Here ya go! (walks off, brushing dirt off shirt)

**Reviewer Thanks**

**The Amazing Spider Green: **I never get tired of hearing it ^-^; And you'll see ;)

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: **YES! You got it right! (here's your millions of cookies); And thank you

Disclaimer: -is causing most of the stress-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What… what the…?" Puggsy sputtered, wiping his face and looking at the wolf.

It wasn't the werewolf, but a small gray wolf with black paws and a white patch over its eye, and it seemed happy to see him. It barked excitedly and sniffed at his jacket, looking for any leftover muffins. Finding none, it whimpered, tail still wagging.

"(grr) Hey kid, are you al- wow! A puppy!" The werewolf exclaimed, running through the bushes and pausing once it saw the small wolf.

The small wolf turned to the werewolf, cocking its head curiously and walking over, sniffing. It found the werewolf's scent odd- both human and wolf- and realized this must have been the creature who left those footprints. It stood there, tail slightly wagging, wondering what to do- the creature didn't seem to be causing any harm… and didn't seem so vicious.

"Aw, it's cute. Is it yours, kid?" The werewolf patted the small wolf on the head, making it pant happily, giving it the hint that there was no cause for alarm.

"What? No, it just tackled me…" Puggsy answered. He, too, was wondering what to do about the werewolf. It had chased him twice now… yet it wasn't trying to attack, and hardly even growled.

The small wolf ran in a circle, yelping excitedly, running toward and away the werewolf playfully. "(grr) Gee, I thought it was your pet. I mean, it's pretty tame, (grr) pretty tame."

Puggsy rubbed his chin, eyeing the werewolf. "Yeah… tame. Maybe because it's still young, they probably just get vicious as they get older."

The werewolf now had a stick, waving it in front of the pup. "Want the stick, boy? Go get it! (grr)" he threw it, and the wolf took off after it.

Puggsy got up, giving the werewolf a suspicious glance. "So… weren't you about to attackify me a second ago?"

The werewolf gave him a confused look. "Huh? Me? No way. (grr) I was just trying to catch up with you. What were you doing in my yard? And how come you kept running away? You ran away last night, too. (grr) And how did I get in that house in the woods? "

"Alright, alright, slow it down with the questions. I was running off because I thought you were going to attack me, obviously; You were lost in the woods last night when you were humanized so I let you come to my grandma's; and I was in your yard because I… uh… was in the neighborhood and thought I saw…" the small wolf came out of the bushes, stick in its mouth and wagging its tail. "…some other wolf in your yard, yeah."

The werewolf arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'when I was humanscized or whatever you just said? (grr)"

Puggsy arched an eyebrow. "You know, when you were that scrawny kid who kept trembling and didn't know how to shut up."

The werewolf thought about it. "I have no idea what you're talking about. (grr) I've been a werewolf for as long as I can remember. If I was a human, I would have known it."

_Either he's serious, or he's really good at playing dumb. _Puggsy thought. "So you have absolutely no memory of being a cowardly kid named Sherman?"

"(grr) If I did, it would be one reason why I'd be given a humiliating name like 'Sherman'. (grr) Honestly, what kind of name is THAT for a werewolf like myself? Ooh, ooh, I've been trying to come up with a nickname, though. Biff said he'd help,"

Puggsy gave him a surprised look. "YOU know Biff?"

"Yeah, he came to my house today, wiped out on his bike he said, and the last thing I remember is that we were taking him home, (grr). He said he'd come by and visit me more often, which is great because it gets pretty boring being stuck inside all day and not being allowed to go into town. (grr)"

"(Sheesh, that pretty-boy is willing to make friends with anyone, isn't he?) …Alright, werewolf, since you're not gonna attackify me, and since my mom's probably close to calling the cops to find me, I'm heading home."

"(grr) Okay, see ya… uh… what's your name?"

"Puggsy."

"Okay. See you, Pugs! Think you can come by again?"

"_Puggsy. _And I'll think about it." The small wolf walked up, wagging its tail. "See ya, furball." He gave one more glance at the werewolf. "See ya, fangface."

The werewolf arched an eyebrow. "Did you call me 'fangface'? (snarl)"

"Hey, it's better than Sherman, ain't it?" With that, Puggsy walked through the bushes, heading home.

The werewolf rubbed his chin as he walked back to his own house. "Huh, it kinda does. Fangface… I like it."

The small wolf sat there, watching the two characters depart, tail slightly wagging. It was curious on how the two interacted- the other wolves either avoided humans or attacked them if threatened, or the humans would run from the pack or try to hunt them. These two, however, seemed to get along fine…

A shadow loomed over him just then and he looked over his shoulder, yelping and taking off, as a different kind of creature stepped out, snarling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning came slowly, and Kim stood at the bus-stop on the corner. A couple other kids, Alexandra and Alexander, stood with her. Puggsy showed up later, looking tired as he had not gotten much sleep from being out too late last night. "Hey, Puggsy." Kim greeted him, and cringed. "Gosh, you look like you didn't sleep a wink last night."

"I didn't," Puggsy muttered.

"What kept you up? You see your reflection?" Alexandra sneered.

"No. I just had a dream about yours." He walked past them and over to a mailbox, where he slipped in his letter to his pen-pal.

"Who's the letter for?" Alexander asked.

"Is it any of your business?"

"Sheesh, what put you in a mood?" Alexandra scoffed.

"What put a skunk on your head?"

"Here comes the bus," Kim said quickly, before they could continue the conflict. The bus pulled up and they climbed on, and she sat down next to Puggsy. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Puggsy sighed. "I'll tell you later,"

Biff got on next, sitting in front of them and looking back. "Hey, you guys want to hang out this afternoon?" he asked. "I met a new kid and I'll be seeing him after school,"

"No thanks/Don't care," Kim and Puggsy replied.

Biff sat back down, a little disappointed, though it didn't surprise him… Puggsy wasn't so sociable, and Kim was still uncomfortable around him. _Maybe I'll let them hang out together without interfering, _he figured. _It might help them open up a little with other people._

0o0o0o0o0o0

The school day dragged on, and out of all the kids in it, Biff was the most excited for it to end. Not waiting for the bus, he ran down the street, stopping only to get his bike, then headed toward Sherman's house, careful not to swerve in the gravel this time. Once there, he dropped his bike and raced to the door, knocking on it.

Sherman was the first to answer it. "You came!" he exclaimed.

"Of course I did. I promised, remember?" Biff answered, setting his backpack down. "Sorry, I forgot to drop off my homework at my house,"

"That's okay… What are you studying?"

"Mostly just a math worksheet, and I have to write a report on an old folklore for English. We're studying creative writing."

"Sounds interesting. What are you going to write about?"

Biff shrugged. "I don't know. I feel like writing about the classic folklores, like the Frankenstein Monster, or vampires… or _werewolves_."

Sherman cringed. "Ooh, ooh, I can't stand monsters, especially werewolves. I've had nightmares about them for a while. Sometimes I even dreamt I was one, it creeped me out!"

Biff cringed. "So… what if you really were one? I mean, say you weren't creepy, and were actually friendly."

Sherman shook his head. "That's not how I was in my recent nightmare. I was chasing some kid through the woods and, you won't believe it but… it was Puggsy."

"Puggsy? Why would you be chasing him?"

"I don't know, but I've dreamt it twice now. My only guess is- and PLEASE don't tell him I said this but- he was kind of a jerk. He didn't talk much and told me to shut-up, and was even going to leave me alone in the woods the first time we met, before he changed his mind."

"So, you think you- as a werewolf- chasing after him was a way of getting back at him?"

"Maybe… I mean, I have no reason to go after him. Plus, he helped me out! He was a jerk, but he was a helpful jerk."

Biff nodded. "Yeah. …He was in a bad mood today, though. Kept throwing out insults every time someone spoke to him."

"Whoa, wonder what got him upset."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kim met up with Puggsy after school, both of them walking down the street. "Wanna hang out at my house?" she asked him. She had no idea why she blurted out the question, considering he wasn't so social, let alone was in a mood all day. "I mean, if you feel like it…"

"Nah, I'm gonna head to my grandma's. I get a lot of peace and quiet there," he said, then unexpectedly added, "You can come if you want. I want to show you something, anyway."

"Okay…"

They stopped by Kim's house first, so she could tell her mother that she was hanging out with a friend, then followed him down the street into the woods, down the path that led to the small house. "Your grandma lives in the woods?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, she likes her privacy." Puggsy replied.

"What about the wolves? Don't they make her nervous?"

"Nah, they don't bother her. Plus, she keeps a shotgun nearby."

They entered the house, where Grandma was making brownies, smiling when she saw her grandson. "Oh, hello, Puggsy… oh, you brought another friend, how nice!" she said kindly. "And a very pretty one at that."

Kim giggled and Puggsy blushed a bit. "Gran, this is Kim. Kim, Gran."

"Pleased to meet you." Kim said in greeting.

"How was school today? Learn anything interesting?" Grandma asked, handing them each a brownie.

"We're studying local folklores in English, and have to write a report." Puggsy answered, shrugging. "You any good ones, Grandma?"

"Oh, don't I ever… There's even one about these very woods. Have either of you ever heard of the Brooklyn Banshee?"

They shook their heads.

"Long ago, a young chief of a Native American tribe fell in love with a beautiful woman, who promised her heart to him if he would give her his land. Well, he gave her his entire land, but she refused to marry him and even forced the law to hunt him down. The chief didn't take kindly to having his heart broken, and placed a curse upon her, turning her into a long-haired, furry creature with pointed claws and teeth, glowing eyes and an ugly face, and a screeching voice that would shatter the hearing of any pour soul who heard her, even kill them."

"Talk about a huge heartache," Kim commented.

"Yes, and since the woman had 'disappeared', the chief got his land back. However, the Banshee continued to haunt his land, searching for him and vowing to never rest until she got her revenge."

"Pretty creepifying… You don't really believe that legendary, do you, Grandma?" Puggsy asked.

"It's hard to say. I've never seen the Banshee… but just because you don't see something doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to work in my garden out back. You kids feel free to sit down and relax,"

They sat down at a table, eating more of the brownies. "Are you going to use that story for your report?" Kim asked.

"Nah, no one else has ever heard of the legend, and it was never written in any horror books or made into a movie, so the teacher will probably think I just made it up and flunk me." Puggsy answered. "Are you going to use it?"

Kim shook her head. "I've already chosen the Loch Ness Monster for mine. What are you going to use instead?"

Puggsy looked out the window, making sure his grandma was still outside, then reached into his jacket. "I was thinking about it over lunch. I went to the Photography Club to develop my picturizations… check it out."

Kim looked. "Who's that?"

"Some kid I ran into a couple nights ago, but keep looking."

Kim arched an eyebrow. "The rest of these pictures are all blurry, though."

"That's cause he was moving… look at the last one."

Kim looked at the picture, and stared.

"Pretty freaky on what he transformified into, right?"

"I don't know, I can't see him."

Puggsy gave her a look. "Can't see him?! How can you not see him, he's in plain shot!"

"Yeah, but there's one problem," Kim showed him the pictures. "Your finger is in the way."

Puggsy's eyes widened, and he slammed his head on the table. "Jumping ignorpotomases…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well that's all I got for this chapter. Next time, we build up a little more suspense.

Please review, I accept constructive criticism.


	13. A Walk To Remember

Okay, now to get on with it.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Scoobycool9/Luckycool9 and Will Hunter: **Yep, he would do that XD; I actually edited the chapter and changed the banshee story; Yep, cute; Eat them; Yep; Run, dude, run fast.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Misty, Luther, and the Banshee… why do I feel like I got the bad end of the deal?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Biff couldn't help but look at Sherman, watching as the teen looked over his homework worksheets. "So all you have to do is look up the answers for the questions on this sheet, and use the steps for your math assignment?" he asked, intrigued. "That sounds easy!"

"Easy for you to say," Biff chuckled. "You're the only kid I know who's actually excited about homework,"

"Ooh, ooh, I've never had any before. My mom normally home-schools me,"

"It's pretty different at school. You have to go to different classes, deal with other kids, gotta follow rules… if you're not careful or don't work hard enough, you'll either flunk or get expelled."

"I know. I've seen it on television."

Biff shook his head. "It's a lot different than tv,"

Sherman sighed. "I wish I could go to school with you, but my parents won't let me."

Biff nodded, then patted him on the shoulder. "C'mon, let's go outside and walk around,"

"Walk around where? There's nowhere to go out here!"

Biff looked out the window. "We could walk through the woods, just until we got to the creek, it shouldn't be too far. We'll come back before the sun goes down,"

Sherman looked over at Grandpa Lou, who had been watching television. "Go ahead," the old man replied. "Just so long as you're back before dark, and don't go any farther than the creek,"

They grabbed their jackets and walked outside, heading to the forest. Sherman couldn't help but feel a little nervous, remembering the last time he was in the woods. "You sure you want to go out into the woods? You sure you don't want to just sit in the backyard… or go to your neighborhood? I'd like to look around your neighborhood," he said, trying to hold back his trembling.

Biff had considered that option before he even came over, not knowing what kind of city-wide panic would arise if Sherman were to transform. The town was already in hysterics because of the local wolf-sightings… if they saw a werewolf running loose, it would be a major dilemma.

"Maybe another time, my neighbors tend to be pretty nosy." Biff told him, as they walked through the trees.

Sherman followed. "Do you know where the creek is?" he asked.

"Yeah. My dad once took me camping out here with my cousin Mark and his dad, and we stayed by the creek. How come you seem so nervous?"

"B-Because of that weird creature I told you about, remember? It might still be out here,"

"Don't worry about it. If we see anything, we'll head straight home. Don't be so afraid to have an adventure once in a while,"

Sherman nodded, and they walked on, coming across the creek just as the sun was starting to set. The air was turning crisp and the leaves began to fall, and they walked along the stream, walking upward on a small hill. "You think we should head back, now?"

"It's not dark yet,"

"Ooh, ooh, but the sun is starting to go down, and look- the moon's out early." Sherman pointed upward at an early-rising moon, and his eyes began to swirl. "The m-m-moon…"

Biff sighed. "Here we go again,"

In a twirl, Sherman transformed into a werewolf once more. "Arrroooo-whoa!" he cried out, his foot having caught on a root, and he fell and began tumbling down the hill, Biff running after him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Puggsy and Kim, in the meantime, happened to be walking through the woods. After failing to prove to Kim about the werewolf he had seen, she had suggested they take a walk so he could clear his head, all the while tell her about it.

"It's so peaceful out here," Kim said, taking in a deep breath. "It's actually the best part of this city I've seen yet."

"Yeah, I like coming out here to relaxify. Kind of a soothing retreat from all the ignorpotomases I have to deal with back at school, so it's good to escapify all that and come out here to re-locarate my sanity." Puggsy replied.

Kim giggled a bit. "Did anyone tell you you have an interesting vocabulary?"

"Depends on how you'd put it. …So, do you really believe me about the werewolf?"

"Well, it sounds pretty strange, but you went through all that trouble, and no one would go through so much effort to prove something if it weren't true. I mean, why else would a guy try so hard to convince a girl of something he'd seen? Taking pictures, bringing her out to his grandma's cottage, walking through the woods with her-"

"Careful how you say it, Kim, some people might think it was part of some plan to get a date or something."

Kim let out a laugh. "I'd expect that from any other guy, other than you."

Puggsy gave her a look. "Oh yeah? How's come?"

She shrugged. "Well, I doubt you have any romantic qualities- at least, you've never shown some."

He scoffed. "Oh, right, what am I supposed to do? Start throwing out poetic compliments?" he then jokingly started to motion to her suavely. "Your eyes are more beautiful than the stars, your hair is as black as a raven, your lips are as pink as a rose!" he spun once, motioning upward. "The sun shines for your beauty, and the birds envy the sound of your voice!" he then crossed his arms, giving her a look. "If I _seriously_ tried any of that, I'd have to kick my own butt."

Kim laughed so hard she had to sit down. "I wouldn't expect you to get all Shakespearian. More like just sit down, make a positive comment, and just act nice. Nothing over the top,"

Puggsy sat down next to her, shrugging. "Eh, true. Gotta admit, you're the only one I've ever had a reason to be nice to. You're kind, you're smart, you've got one heck of a punch- heck, you even charmed the meanest kid in school just by having him look at ya!"

Kim blushed, smiling.

"Not to mention how Misty acted on the first day- sheer jealousy, I bet. She sees one girl prettier than her, and she gets all insecurified. I bet it's even why Biff wanted to hang out with you- a pretty-boy like him trying to get a gem on his side."

"You really think I'm that beautiful?"

He blushed this time. "Me? No! No, I mean… well, sorta, but I don't care about your looks. You're a good friend, so that's good enough for me." He rubbed the back of his neck, turning away. "We just met, you know, so why move so fast? …Not that we're moving anywhere! I mean…! Did the temperature out here just rise, or something?"

Kim patted him on the back. "It's alright. I'm glad we're just friends, too. No need to get so jumpy-"

Puggsy stood up. "Jumpy? I'm not jumpy! It's not like we were about to kissify or anything! It would take a stronger force to get THAT to happen!"

*rustle rustle!*

"Whoa!" came a shout, and the werewolf tumbled out of the bushes, bumping into Puggsy and knocking him into Kim.

*smmmmack-pop!*

…making their lips collide.

Biff ran through the brush. "Sherman! Are you… all…right?" he asked, slowing down once he saw the position Kim and Puggsy were in.

Puggsy quickly pulled away, he and Kim both blushing the deepest shade of red.

"(grr) Uh… were we interrupting something?" the werewolf asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I have a habit of throwing in KimxPugs moments XD (please don't shoot me)

Please review. I accept constructive criticism.


	14. A Run To Remember

Well, time to see what kind of awkwardness ensues!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Looneytunecrazy: **Thanks, glad you liked it all, and thanks for catching up! :D

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: **Same here. (holds up wad of cash) …And this will be our little secret, k? ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface- AND IT HURTS EVERY TIME I SAY IT!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Biff was still trying to comprehend what he saw, only able to stare out of shock. He had figured Puggsy had preferred to hang out with Kim and everything… but going far as kissing her? _There's no way they could be in a relationship after just one weekend… right? _He questioned.

"Was I interrupting something? (grr)" The werewolf had asked, sheepishly.

"Only our walk, which you crashified by crashifying into me and making me crashify into Kim, nit-wolf!" Puggsy snapped.

"Oh, so you guys WEREN'T making out!"

"No!"

Kim stood up, brushing herself off. "What… who are you?" she said to the werewolf.

"(grr) You can call me 'Fangface'… At least that's the new name Puggsy gave me the last time I bumped into him," the werewolf, now to be addressed as Fangface, answered.

Biff arched an eyebrow at Puggsy. "You called him 'Fangface'?" he asked.

"You realize that was supposed to be an insult, don't you?" Puggsy sneered at Fangface.

"So, wait a minute," Kim said, turning to Puggsy. "This is the huge, horrifying, vicious, ugly furball you were spying on all weekend?"

Fangface gave Puggsy a glare. "Um… n-no! I think you're mistaken, I wasn't referring to the werewolf at all! He's not that scarifying,"

Kim scoffed. "You sure acted otherwise. You said you couldn't sleep all night because you were worried he might eat you!"

Puggsy was making the "Cut!" motion frantically, but Fangface had already heard enough. "(grr) So, you thought I might eat you, huh?! Think I'm some sort of ugly beast, eh?!" he snarled, grabbing Puggsy by the shirt collar.

"Fangface, wait-" Biff gasped.

"Hold on, Biff! (grr) What do you take me for, pipsqueak? You think I'm some sort of terrifying creature that hangs around the woods, attacking every living thing?! That I'm some ugly, sharp-fanged, long-clawed, yellow-eyed, hairy, drooling creature… like that thing right behind you?!"

Kim and Biff gasped, and Puggsy slowly turned around.

There, behind Puggsy, stood a long-haired creature with murky-colored skin, glowing yellow eyes, sharp teeth and claws, wearing old rags, and looking very, very, VERY angry.

Fangface paused. "Uh, oh." He said.

"Jumping ignorpotamases!" Puggsy gasped.

"Guys, since we're facing some unidentifiable creature, and we have nothing to defend ourselves with and the police station is five miles into town, I think we ought to…" Biff tried to coax.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" The creature screeched.

"RUN!"

The kids and werewolf took off, running as fast as they could, the creature right behind them. "Quick! Back to your grandma's house!" Kim told Puggsy.

"Are you crazified?! I'm not leading that thing back to my grandma!" Puggsy snapped.

"Fangface, back to your house!" Biff called.

"(grr) I don't want it coming to my house, either!" Fangface replied.

"Yeeeeeeh!" came the creature's shriek again.

"We've gotta do _something_!" Kim cried.

"Split up! It can't chase us all, and someone can go get help!" Biff ordered.

The kids turned in different directions: Biff and Kim going one way, while Puggsy and Fangface went another route, and the creature followed the latter. "You gotta be kiddifying me!" Puggsy groaned. He looked ahead, seeing a thick undergrowth. "This way!"

He and Fangface dove into the undergrowth, the creature following them. There was a series of crunches and thrashes, until the creature came out the other end, looking around and seeing where they had gone. Fangface reached his paws out from the bushes to snag the creature, but Puggsy held him back, and the creature ran off.

"Hey, why'd you hold me back? I was gonna get 'em! (snarl)" Fangface demanded.

"You'd have to be a bigger idiot than you already are to tangle with some wild monster," Puggsy replied. "C'mon, lets go find Biff and Kim before that thing comes back,"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Biff and Kim, in the meantime, were still running. "Are you sure this is the way back to town?" Kim asked him.

"Not really, I'm just hoping that creature isn't behind us," Biff replied. They ran through a couple bushes then…

Unfortunately, there was a cliff-edge on the other side, next to a waterfall that lead down to a rocky stream, and he happened to slide over it. "Biff!" Kim gasped, lunging and grabbing onto his hand, falling on her stomach but not going over, him dangling over the river below. "Hang on, I gotcha!"

With all the strength she had, Kim pulled him up high enough so that he could climb back onto solid ground, both of them gasping and panting. "Thanks," Biff said to her. "You saved my life,"

"No problem, but don't thank me just yet. We need to get out of these woods,"

"Right. You said Puggsy's grandma lived nearby, right? We could phone the police from her house."

They started walking, and Kim looked around nervously. "I sure hope Puggsy and Fangface are alright… you don't think that thing got them, do you?"

Biff developed a concerned look on his face, but shook his head. "I wouldn't worry too much. Fangface is a werewolf, and he could probably beat that creature. …Puggsy, on the other hand, might not stand much of a chance."

Kim gave him a look. "I doubt that. Puggsy's a tough kid, he'd think of some way to stop that thing. He knows a lot about self-defense, too."

"He couldn't even take on Luther at school… and how do you know he knows self-defense?"

"His mom teaches it at a gym, and he took me there and taught me a few techniques."

Biff nodded. "You guys must hang out a lot…"

"Not too much. This is actually the longest we've ever hung out together, really."

"It's also the longest we've had a conversation, without you rushing off."

Kim paused, blushing. "Well… you haven't been forcing yourself to get so close to me, yet."

"Forcing? No, I was trying to get close to you- in a friendly way! I just thought, maybe… we could be friends, even introduce you to my friends… maybe you could even come with me to visit Fangface after school and get to know him better, too! I don't know what all Puggsy told you about him, but he's a really nice werewolf in person."

Kim relaxed a little. "Yeah… he seemed nice, up until I let it spill what Puggsy told me, and made him mad."

"It's alright. I'm sure they'll settle their differences. …C'mon, lets go find them,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Puggsy and Fangface reached a dirt road, where they stopped to catch their breaths. "Alright, my grandma's house isn't too far from here. You keep searchifying for Biff and Kim, while I call the cops." He said.

"I will, as soon (puff puff) as my lungs (huff) fill back up with air, (pant pant)," Fangface wheezed, leaning against a tree. "(grr) I haven't ran that much since I was six and chased after the mailman! (snarl) What WAS that thing, anyway?"

"The heck if I know! From what I could tell, it was some weird woman with bad hygiene and a worser attidude,"

"Sounds like the banshee!" came a shout, and the two looked over to see a bum in an orange ski-cap, khaki jacket, with long black hair and thin beard walking by.

"(grr) Who are you?" Fangface asked.

"Chester A. Bum, you got any change?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… you think it was the Brooklyn Banshee who was chasifying after us?" Puggsy questioned.

"That, or it was my sister. Or my pet rat. It's hard to tell them apart."

"Alright, then… C'mon, Fangface, lets go." Puggsy started ushering Fangface away. "Don't look back, keep walking, keep walking…"

The bum shrugged and walked off. "Weird kid… and that short one is funny, too."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Biff and Kim came across Puggsy and Fangface minutes later. "Guys! You're alright!" Kim exclaimed, hugging Puggsy, who blushed.

"Yeah, uh, glad you guys are okay, too." Puggsy replied, awkwardly.

"You're alive!" Fangface exclaimed, hugging Biff tightly… cutting off his air.

"(gasp) Glad to see you too, guys… (gack) Fangface, I need to breathe…" Biff grunted.

"Is that creature still behind you?" Kim asked.

"I think we lost it. C'mon, we gotta call the cops," Puggsy said.

"You think they'll believe us?" Biff questioned.

"(grr) They're the cops! They always believe kids, right?" Fangface scoffed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: (sarcastically) Sure….

And yes, I gave Chester A. Bum (from the Bum Reviews) a cameo appearance… if none of you know who I'm talking about, look him up on youtube, and sign up for therapy.

Please review. I accept constructive criticism.


	15. The Legend Continues

Alright, who's ready for a n-

(sees a crowd of skeletons in the audience)

O.O Good gravy! How long has it been since I've updated?!

**Reviewer Thanks (for those of you who are not skelefied)**

**Tracker78 and Storm: **Don't worry, Pugs will get what's coming to him soon enough XD And yep, couldn't keep them apart any longer!

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: **Yeah, we're both fans of the Bum Reviews; Think happy thoughts, LC.

Disclaimer: -is replaced with chocolate- :D

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was dark by the time the kids reached the edge of town. "My grandma's house is five minutes back down the road," Puggsy said. "We can call the cops there."

"What if they think it's a prank phone-call? We should tell them in person." Biff replied.

Puggsy scowled. "I hate to bring it up to you, pretty-boy, but there's two problems with your idear. One: the cop-shop is too far away, and by the time we get there, our parents will already have us filed on the Missing Child's list. And two… LOOK WHAT WE'VE GOT WITH US." He thumbed behind him at Fangface.

The werewolf looked over his shoulder. "Ooh, ooh. What do we have with us? (grr)" he asked Kim in a whisper.

"You, Fangface." Kim replied. "I'm with Puggsy, Biff. The cops would freak out if they saw a werewolf with us."

"Or it might help prove our case. If they believe we have a werewolf with us, they'd believe us about that other… thing." Biff replied.

"Before or after they load him with tranquilization darts and put him in the zoo?" Puggsy remarked, earning a growl from Fangface.

"Fine. We'll call the cops, and change Fangface back to Sherman before anyone sees him."

"How are we going to do that?" Kim asked.

"Yeah how are we going to do it?" Fangface asked, then paused. "Wait… what are we doing? (grr)"

"Sheesh, you're a lot dumber than I thought you were," Puggsy muttered.

They walked down the road… not knowing they were being watched by a certain bully. "What the…?" Luther gasped, ducking in some bushes, watching the foursome walk down the road, keeping his eyes on the werewolf. He stared for a moment, seeing how it wasn't attacking anyone… even looked friendly. "So, Puggsy's got a wolf on his side, huh?" He watched as Puggsy shoved Fangface back when he walked too close, and how the werewolf snarled and made a swiping motion. "…Wonder how easy it'll be to get it to switch sides?"

The bully took off, snickering. If he got the werewolf on his side, no one would mess with him, Puggsy would get the beating of a lifetime… and maybe Kim would be his girlfriend! (a/n: that last one is one heck of a long-shot)

Of course, Luther wasn't the only one out for a late-night stroll, for a certain wolf-pup sat in the bushes, hiding from the creature when it saw the kids walk by, and- since it didn't know where to find its pack- he decided to stick around with them, just to keep safe.

Plus, that short one might have muffins this time!

0o0o0o0o0o0

When the kids reached Puggsy's grandmother's house, they not only saw Grandma standing out front, but Grandpa Lou standing there as well. "If I do see him, I'll let you know, Louis…" Grandma was saying, when she noticed them just then. "Puggsy!"

"Yikers," Puggsy gasped, then shoved Fangface into the bushes. "Stay there. I don't want you scarifying my grandma,"

"Biff! Where's Sherman?" Grandpa Lou demanded.

"He's… not around… but in a way, he IS around, if you know what I mean." Biff told him. "Though he's not 'himself', if you catch my drift-"

"Is he a werewolf?" Grandma questioned.

"What? Pffft! Don't be ridiculous! Grandma, I think you've been spending too much time in the kitchen—" Puggsy said nervously.

"Oh, cut it out, Puggsy. I know all about the Fangsworth Family." She turned to Grandpa Lou. "I was the one who found him chasing squirrels around the woods, remember?"

"Wait… you know about Fangface?" Biff asked.

"Course I do! I AM their closest neighbor, after all."

"Does this mean I can come out, now?" Fangface asked from the bushes.

"I guess so." Biff replied with a shrug.

"Oh, good, because these thorns HURT!" Fangface jumped out of the bushes, covered in thorns. "Ouch! Ee! Oo! Ow!"

Kim gave Puggsy a look. "You shoved him into a thorn bush?" she sneered.

"I thought it had berries in it." Puggsy lied.

"C'mon inside, kids. We'd like a word with you." Grandpa Lou said sternly.

"This can't end good…" Biff sighed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone sat in the living room, facing the two adults. "Your parents have been calling all over," Grandpa Lou told them. "And I was worried sick when you two didn't come back home, Biff. Almost called the police."

"Do you have any idea how devastated your mother sounded when she called me, Puggsy?" Grandma added. "She had to cancel a lesson to go out looking for you. And Lord knows how your parents must feel, Kimberly."

"We didn't mean to be gone past dark," Kim said, guiltily. "Puggsy and I were on a walk, when we came across Biff and Fangface, and suddenly this… this… THING showed up."

"The Brooklyn Banshee, actually." Fangface added. "(grr) At least that's what that crazy-looking bum said it was."

"You saw the Banshee?" Grandma gasped.

"We know it sounds unbelievable, but we did." Biff said. "It chased us deep into the woods until we lost it, and we've been trying to get back to call the police-"

"Telling the cops won't help, Biff." Grandpa Lou sighed. "They might just think it's some kook in a costume, trying to scare off the local kids."

"…Where have I heard_ that_ before?" Puggsy muttered, sarcastically. "Oh, yeah- From the OTHER kids who've encountered weirdoes on a school night!"

"Shouldn't we report it anyway?" Kim asked. "I mean, what if it's some nut-job who's causing trouble?"

"I didn't say I didn't find it a fake, Kim. I just said the police would," Grandpa Lou replied. "You see, I've seen the Banshee as well, when I was a boy. Tried to tell the law, but they just thought I was yanking their chain."

"I've seen it as well." Grandma added. "When I was just a little girl, thought I saw it glaring at me from the treetops before disappearing. I thought it was just my imagination, but now I'm sure it has to be real."

"Well WE definitely believe you," Puggsy said. "Problem is, what are we going to _do_ about it?"

Grandpa Lou shook his head. "There's nothing we can really do. That Banshee has been around for decades, only coming around when someone wanders too deep into the woods."

"But we weren't that deep! We were by a hill next to the creek…" Biff explained.

The grandparents exchanged glances. "I was afraid of this…"

"Of what, Grandpa?" Fangface asked.

Grandpa Lou sighed. "Do you know how that Banshee got to the woods?"

"It used to be a woman who broke some indian's heart and got cursified, why?" Puggsy answered, arching an eyebrow.

"That Indian happened to be an ancestor of mine. The only way the curse could be lifted was if that woman, or one of her descendants, made things right with my ancestor or one of his descendants. He said that if it didn't happen in 400 years by the anniversary of the curse, she would be doomed to stay a Banshee forever."

Puggsy blinked, and gave his grandmother a look. "Why didn't you mention THAT in your version?"

"Thought it would be pointless." Grandma replied, sighing. "You see, the Shaman and the lady both had two brothers who carried on their bloodline… problem is, the Banshee's brother was never heard from, and no one knows who his descendants are."

"What does all this have to do with the Banshee being so close to town?" Kim asked.

Grandpa Lou looked outside the window. "In the story, the curse was cast on the 13th of October. It's said that on that date, the Banshee hunts for a Fangsworth. That's why so many of our relatives live out of town, all except your parents, Fangface. They believe the legend is a whole bunch of hogwash."

"Then why hasn't it caught any of you guys' yet?" Puggsy questioned.

"Because of the wolves," Grandma replied. "They say that the brother of the Shaman, who was a werewolf, could communicate with wolves, and offered them a favor of keeping the Banshee away from his family. In return, he would make sure none would hunt their pack."

"We've been seeing wolves near town," Biff said. "At least, the neighbors said they have."

"That is because, over the years, the pack's number has decreased, and have forgotten the legend as much as the rest of our family." Grandpa Lou said. "The Banshee scares them, made them forget how strong they can really be when they stick together."

"So, unless the descendants of the Banshee and the Shaman settle things, the Banshee will continue to run amuck?"

"Basically, yes." Grandma replied, standing up. "But, enough of the story, and back to the matter at hand. We're going to call your parents and let them know you're all okay."

"And it's time for my grandson and I to go home," Grandpa Lou said.

"Bye, Fangface." Kim said, watching the werewolf follow his grandfather out. "Nice meeting you,"

"(grr) You too, Kim." Fangface replied.

"'Fangface'?" Grandpa Lou questioned quietly, shaking his head and chuckling a bit. "Never thought I'd see the day some kids would give a werewolf a name."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Biff, Kim, and Puggsy's parents showed up, relieved that their children were safe…

And grounded them for the rest of the week.

Biff, however, didn't think too much into his punishment. He looked out his window at the full moon, thinking about the legend, and how to stop it for the Fangsworth's sake. _If I could find out who the Banshee's descendant is, the problem will be solved. _He thought. _I'll need help though…_

He then picked up his phone and, despite his parents' phone curfew, called a friend. "Yeah, Fred? What do you know about the Brooklyn Banshee?" he asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Things are getting interesting, are they not? AUGH! (ducks an onslaught of fruits, vegetables, and livestock) Alright, so it's not my best chapter and got a little sappy! Give me a break! WHOA! (ducks brick) Not THAT kind of a break!

Please review. I accept constructive criticism (especially since I seem to be losing my touch)


	16. A Shocking Discovery

MINI MUFFINS! I GOTTA UPDATE! *dives out window… of asylum*

Nurses: She's escaped again!

Cops: Stop in the name of the law!

Me: You'll never take me alive, coppers!

(PLEASE STAND BY!)

*pic of authoress running down the street in straight jacket, cops following with giant needle*

**Reviewer Thanks *Previously Recorded Ahead of Time***

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: **To tell the truth, I have no clue :P …So you were throwing the livestock, then? Lol

Disclaimer: *maniacal* AH HA HAHA HA HA! (runs, pursued by cops)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kim walked quietly into the school library, looking around the shelves, looking for any kinds of books or newspaper-records that had any further information on the Brooklyn Banshee, when she realized something: She never got the name the creature used to have. She could look up the Fangsworth's ancestry, it went as far as over 400 years, so that was a start…

"Well, well, looks like the lower classmen are finally showing some brains," came a familiar, snobby voice, and it was easy to realize it came from Misty. "Just make sure you don't get any grime on the books. I doubt you could afford the fine. …Heck, I doubt you even know what 'fine' means."

"I doubt you even know how to read. If it wasn't for your servants doing your homework for you, you'd probably flunk out of this school." Kim sneered.

Misty scoffed. "Don't get cocky just because I'm more successful than you,"

"Success is earning something, not having your parents give it to you. Now, unless you're here to actually learn something on your own, I suggest you keep walking."

Misty got up close, glowering. "I think YOU need to learn how to treat people in a higher class, unless you want to end up living in the gutter… I'd be surprised if you weren't already there, considering you're hanging around with that twerp, Puggsy."

"I'm surprised you're not worried about your own social status, if you think I'm a loser _and_ still choose to talk to me,"

"Just remember your place, you half-bred snot." With that, Misty stormed off.

Kim put her hands on her hips. "Half-bred?"

"That's what she calls people who are born of two different races," came a reply, and Kim turned to see Daphne walking toward her. "She's such a prejudice snob,"

Kim blushed in a rage. "That little…! I ought to—"

Daphne put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't fret about it. She just thinks that, since she's the third richest girl in town, she can walk over people in middle-class."

"Third richest?"

"Right, she's directly under Josie's family, they're the second richest, namely because her parents are huge record dealers."

"Okay, who's the first?"

Daphne grinned. "My family, the Blakes. …So, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you've been hanging around Puggsy. Do you guys talk a lot? He hardly hangs around anyone… (gasp) Does he have a crush on you, do you know?"

Kim blushed a little more, thinking back to that awkward incident yesterday… "No. He and I just live in the same neighborhood. We only hung out a couple times, it's no big deal."

Daphne patted her on the shoulder. "Hey, no need to act so shy about it. It's okay for a pretty girl to hang out with someone others don't find attractive, if they're your friends. I mean, I'm one of the most beautiful girls in school- as I've been told- but I still hang out with Velma, Shaggy, and Freddy. I don't care what others say about them, because I know them better than they do."

"Well, yeah, I was just worried you were implying something else when you brought up the 'crush' subject."

"Sorry about that, it's just one of the theories going around school. …Don't worry about it, though. They used to bring up the same thing about Fred and I- it tends to die out quicker than you think."

"Okay… thanks."

"No problem." The bell just rang, then. "Looks like it's back to class. Hey, would you like to hang out with me and the other girls at lunch?"

Kim smiled a bit. "Sure, that sounds great."

"See you then."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Biff wanted to tell Freddy about the Banshee, but he knew that if he did, he would have to bring up Fangface sooner or later, and if he brought up how he met a werewolf, Freddy would want to get in on it, which would lead to the other guys getting in on it, starting a hype, which could turn into panic, which could turn into chaos, which would not only lead to the werewolf having to be locked up tighter, but also losing his trust in Biff…

So he decided to just say he was going to use the story for their English assignment. "The Brooklyn Banshee legend has been around for centuries," Freddy told him during study hall. "They say it used to be a woman, who tricked an Indian out of his land and got the wrath of his curse, and the only way to undo it is to get things settled between their descendants. …Learned that from _Folklore Weekly, _Issue #137, 1957 reprint."

"Yeah, but who do you think the Banshee's descendant was?" Biff asked. "I mean, er, it would work if I had a theory to match."

"Or, there's several out there. Some think it was Jesse James, others say Willy Nelson, but I think I know who the true descendant could be- someone who's as strong and quick and more fierce than the Banshee."

"Who?"

"Chuck Norris." Freddy gave a salute as fireworks flashed outside.

"Um… don't most of them live out in the west, rather than in Brooklyn?"

"Biff, Biff, Biff, Biff… ancestry never sticks in one place. Otherwise the Martians would have kept making Stonehenge everywhere, rather than move on to the pyramids."

Biff rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Fred."

"By the way, Alan is having a guy's night at his place this weekend. You in?"

Biff thought about it. "Not this weekend. I've got stuff to do,"

Freddy cocked his head. "Really? Huh…"

"What is it?"

"Well, out of all the guys, you're always the one who's always got free time, never hanging out with anyone other than me and the other guys."

"Well… c'mon, Fred, it's Junior High, now. It's a busier grade, and I have more things to work on. I'll catch you later,"

"Alright… see ya. Let me know when you're serious about finding a monster, too!"

_Note to self: find better resources. _Biff thought, shaking his head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Puggsy sat alone at the lunch table, watching as Kim walked with Daphne over to a table full of other girls. _Figured she'd get sucked in sooner or later, _he thought, turning his gaze away, forcing himself not to scowl. He got up and left, having no appetite all of a sudden, walking down the hall until he found a space beneath the stairs, and sat down, sinking into his thoughts.

Mostly about the previous afternoon… when he encountered Fangface for the third time.

He wouldn't admit it, considering the werewolf was basically a goofball as far as he could tell now, but after seeing that angry look in his eyes when he found out Puggsy had insulted him behind his back… he was a bit startled. Puggsy didn't think anything could have been more terrifying (until the Banshee showed up, that is). A kid, who seemed completely helpless and didn't know much about the outside world, could turn into a werewolf who probably knew the woods like the back of his hand, and had the strength to tear anyone to shreds…

Puggsy was thankful the Banshee had shown up, otherwise who knows what Fangface would have done to him? He thought about the legend, of how the werewolf's ancestor could communicate with wolves… could Fangface do the same thing? _That one little wolf liked him pretty much, _he thought. _What if he could turn the wolves back against the Banshee, long enough for us to find that condescendant of hers?_

That thought coming to mind, he walked into the library to do some research, not noticing a certain bully lurking behind him. "Turning nerdy on us, pipsqueak?" Luther teased, shoving Puggsy hard into the bookshelf, then walking off laughing.

"…Surprising that he's even in the library, considering he probably can't read." Puggsy muttered to himself. A book from the top shelf fell just then, landing in his lap. "Oof! …What's this?"

The book was covered in dust, the pages yellowed and the title fading, but he could still make it out: _Brooklyn Myths and Legends, Supernatural Tales of the City._

Puggsy smirked. "This might come in handy," he flipped through the pages, sitting at a table. The end of lunch bell rang, but he decided to skip his next class. He could have checked out the book, but the way it was worn out, he figured it would probably fall to pieces in his bag. He grabbed his notebook instead, deciding to copy down any information that could help out.

He skimmed through the book, until he found the legend about the Banshee. "Lets see… Indian loved a woman, blah blah blah, she broke his heart, yadda yadda, he cursified her and the only way the spell could be broken…" he skimmed through the lines, past the information they already had, until he found something. "Aha. 'Susana Armstrong, having been cursed as the Banshee, roamed the woods. Her mind stuck in an animalistic rage, the only one who could free her curse was her sister, Tanya, who had married a man under the name James…'"

Puggsy looked, seeing that the next page had been torn out. _James… what?_ He thought, frantically rereading the paragraph, but there was nothing else. He sighed bitterly, sitting back. _Well, at least we know the Banshee's name… but unless we can find out who her sister had married, we won't be finding any long-lost relatives anytime soon. _He looked at the page again, his eyes drifting over to the next page on a different legend.

"Wait a minute," he said, something on the next page catching his eye…

"…_was a permanent curse upon the Shaman's brother, never to be lifted and to be carried on throughout the bloodline for centuries to come. It is said that on the thirteenth year of the werewolf's birth, it develops a craving for flesh and blood that lasts during the week of a full moon. If it is to taste blood during that time, it is marked for life, forced to succumb to its urges to hunt and kill."_

"What are you reading?"

"GAH!" Puggsy yelped, falling back in his chair. He looked up, seeing Velma behind him. "Uh, just doing… research for my English report."

Velma looked at the page he had been reading. "Oh, I once did some research on this."

"I thought you were doing yours on the story of how people could get zombified and who started the legendary,"

"I am, I just finished it yesterday. I did research on this when Shaggy was freaking out about a house on his newspaper route, and asked me if I could do some research and see if it were haunted or anything. Turns out the people living there did have some connection to this legend. I didn't believe it, though, and I told Shaggy he shouldn't be so afraid… and to stop throwing newspapers from 20 feet from the house."

Puggsy closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He had an idea on who Velma was talking about, but wanted to ask, just to make sure, all the while hoping he was wrong. "What was the address?"

"Lane 1224, the Fangsworth residence. …Are you okay? You look a little pale,"

"I'm fine, just… not feeling good. I'm heading home,"

"Alright… You don't really believe that legend, do you?"

Puggsy stopped walking, looking over his shoulder slightly. "Nah." With that, he walked out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Am I throwing in too many plots in one story? Be honest. …And yes, I couldn't help but give Fred, Daphne, and Velma some cameo appearances (give me a break!). Now if you'll excuse me... *hijacks ice-cream truck* HA HA HAAAAAAA!

Cops: THere she goes!

Kids: Ice cream! (chase after truck)

*reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated*


	17. The Truth Is Stranger Than Lies

Okay, back on with the story.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: **Okay, just making sure I wasn't confusing the readers; It's a pretty common name (especially for one of your OC); Yes, Luther and Misty are annoying… and they're just gonna get worse.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface. Does anyone ELSE believe that's a crime?! (awkward looks from the characters) …Apparently not.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sherman sat outside on the front steps that afternoon. He had no idea when Biff had left, and was pondering about his latest dream about encountering that weird creature again. With so much on his mind, it helped time go by quick while he waited for Biff to visit him from school.

But not quick enough.

He looked at his watch, seeing it was only 2:30, meaning he had to wait another half-hour. "Sheesh, this is boring," he said to himself. "You'd think time only slowed down in school, not out of it." He picked up a stick and began drawing in the dirt, bored out of his mind…

"Arf!"

"Whoa!" he jumped up, seeing a small wolf pup in front of him, with gray fur, black paws, and a white patch around its eye. "A wolf, yipes!"

The pup sat there, panting excitedly, tail wagging. Sherman stared at it, noting it looked a little familiar. It kept staring at him, giving an excited bark, and the boy realized it was looking at the stick in his hand.

"Um… fetch!" he threw the stick and the pup retrieved it, bringing it back. "Uh, good boy. Go get it!" he threw the stick again, and the pup brought it back once more. "This seems really familiar…"

The pup dropped the stick, then rolled around in the dirt, standing up and barking excitedly.

Sherman grinned and patted the pup on the head. "You're pretty tame for a wolf, almost like a pet! …Gosh, I wish I could keep you, but my parents won't let me have any pets."

The pup sat there, cocking its head.

Sherman sat down beside it. "I don't know why. None of us have allergies, they both like animals, and I'm old enough to take care of one…" he sighed heavily. "I don't know… I think its because they don't believe I'm responsible to do anything on my own. They won't let me go to school, they won't let me go into town by myself… They wouldn't even let me stay alone at the house by myself while they were gone! It's like they can't trust me or something,"

The pup lied down at his feet, still listening.

"I don't know why, though… I didn't do anything wrong, but they still keep me locked up like a wild animal. Ooh, ooh, what will happen when they find out about my new friends? My grandpa could back me up, but as strict as my parents have been, I don't think they'd understand. …Are your parents ever like that?"

The pup lifted its head, realizing its parents weren't around, and it gave a soft whimper.

Sherman's shoulders slumped. "Oh… your parents aren't around either, huh?" he rubbed the pup's head. "Well, don't worry. They'll come back for you. They're probably still in the woods, looking for you,"

The pup looked out at the woods, and gave another whimper.

"Yeah… the woods creep me out, too. Biff and I walked through them the other day, and suddenly I blacked out. I guess he brought me back home when it happened, he's a pretty nice guy, almost like Puggsy."

"Woof?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you about them, did I? I met Puggsy first, when I tried sneaking out and blacked out, waking up in the woods. He helped me out by letting me come with him to his grandma's so his mom could give us a lift home. He didn't say much, and he was a little moody, but he wasn't all bad. Biff crashed his bike in my yard the next day, and he's been pretty nice- told me what school is really like, and he's been visiting me. He said he'd even try bringing Puggsy with him sometime. I think that would be great, I'd like to meet Puggsy again…"

The pup had no idea who he was talking about… all that it remembered was that Puggsy was the one who had muffins, and wagged its tail, hoping he would come back with the treat on-hand.

"Careful what you wish for, Fangsworth."

Sherman turned his head so fast, his neck nearly popped out of place. "Puggsy!" he exclaimed, standing up and running to Puggsy, who had ridden his bike. "What are you doing here? School doesn't get out for another twenty minutes!"

"I left early," Puggsy replied with a shrug. "I wanted to come see you, before Biff did."

"Really? How come?"

"I just want to ask you a few things..."

"Like what?"

The pup walked up and started sniffing Puggsy, searching for (what else?) muffins. "First of all, what's with the pup?"

"Oh, he just wandered up to me and wanted to play fetch. Right, boy?"

The pup nodded, and rolled on its back, wanting a tummy-rub. "Uh, Fangs? I think it's a girl."

"Oops…"

"Is there anywhere we can talk in private?"

"We could go up to my room. My grandpa is taking a nap right now, so we'll have to be quiet."

Puggsy felt tense about going up to a room belonging to a werewolf, but considering Sherman was still human, he was willing to chance it. "Alright, lets go."

They walked inside, and Sherman turned to the pup. "I'll be back out. Biff should be coming soon, anyway." He told her.

"Arf!" The pup replied, wagging her tail.

Puggsy arched an eyebrow. "So… have you've always been a Wolf Whisperer, or did you just start?" he questioned.

"Not really. I just remembered seeing a program on TV that animals like it when you talk friendly to them, it helps them feel less intimidated and there's a lower chance they'd attack you. …Plus, there wasn't anyone else around for me to talk to, other than myself." He told him. "And that gets old really fast, especially since I think I've been pretending to pay attention to what I say,"

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "You are one weirdified kid, Fangs."

"How come you keep calling me 'Fangs'?"

"Would you rather have me call you pin-head, numbskull, meathead, or ignorpotomas?"

Sherman, now to be addressed as pinhead- I mean, 'Fangs'- from this point on, cringed. "Fangs sounds fine." He lead Puggsy up to his room, where he sat on the bed, while Puggsy looked around his room. "So… what all did you want to ask me?"

Puggsy paced a bit, looking out the window. "Remember that night we met, when you said some horrifyable creature was chasifying after you?"

"How could I forget? I keep having nightmares about it. Why?"

"Did a little research… turns out it's a banshee, who was cursified over 400 years ago. The Brooklyn Banshee. You know anything about it?"

"Only that it tried to attack me that one night."

"You don't disremember anything else from that night? About why it might have been after you?"

"Huh-uh. What would it want with me?"

Puggsy paced, turning his back to him, keeping his eyes on the ground. "My grandma told me the legend, about how a Shaman had fallen in love with the banshee while she was still humanized, and cursified her when she played him for a sucker. The only way to break the curse is if their condescendants make up for their past differences, because the Shaman had been… well, he died before he could do anything."

"Yeah?"

"But he had a brother who… who carried a curse too, which helped him communicate with wolves, having them keep the Banshee away. And his curse was passed down every 400 years, I guess because, maybe, it would help stop the Banshee."

Fangs pulled his knees up to his chest. "Okay… but… what does this have to do with me?"

Puggsy itched the side of his face, trying to find a way to break it to him. "Well… I did some research, and it turns out you're related to the Shaman, but we have no idea who the Banshee's related to yet. And, well, that curse that the Shaman's brother had, it… well…"

Fangs began to tremble. "It… what?"

Puggsy took a deep breath. "It had him turn into a-"

*Ding Dong!*

Fangs got up and looked out the window. "Hey, Biff's here… and there's a girl with him!" he exclaimed. "C'mon!" he then ran out of the room.

Puggsy sighed, both bitterly yet relieved. "That kid has an attention-span the length of an inch-worm." He commented, following Fangs downstairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

If it had been any other occasion, Kim wouldn't have walked home with Biff. But after getting to know him and seeing that he was going to go visit Fangface/Sherman, she couldn't turn it down… especially since something had been clouding her mind that afternoon. "Have you've seen Puggsy at school, anywhere?" she asked him.

"One of the guys in my gym class said he skipped science and went home sick… but he looked fine earlier." Biff answered.

"He disappeared during lunch, I didn't see him at his table… You think he's alright?"

"Yeah… you sure seem to care about him, a lot."

"Well, of course I do. He's the first friend I've ever made since I came to school, kind of like how you're probably the first friend Fangface ever made."

"That's true… though he met Puggsy first- as Sherman, I mean."

"I wonder why he was so afraid of Fangface to begin with. It's not like he was trying to eat him or anything."

They arrived at the house and Biff rang the doorbell. "Well, whatever the reason, I hope they put aside their differences,"

The door swung open and there stood Fangs. "Hi, Biff! Who's your friend?" he asked.

"I'm Kim, don't you remember?" Kim answered.

Fangs rubbed his chin. "Kim… Kim… Oh, yeah! I remember now! Biff told me all about you! Gosh, you're more prettier than he described,"

Kim chuckled and Biff blushed scarlet. _I gotta teach him how to keep conversations private… _he thought.

There was barking then, and the wolf pup wandered up to them. "Oh! You have a dog?" Kim asked.

"Oh, no. This is just a wolf-pup who came up to me. She's been hanging around my house for the past half-hour, along with Puggsy." Fangs answered.

"Puggsy?" Biff and Kim said in unison.

"Someone say my name?" Puggsy asked, walking up.

"Puggsy! We thought you went home sick!" Biff said.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"I did some research on the Banshee," Puggsy told them. "Turns out, she had a sister who married into another family. Problem is, the page was torn out so I didn't get the surname."

"He was telling me all about it," Fangs added. "He was telling me something about some ancestor of mine having a curse, when you guys showed up." He then paled a bit. "Um… speaking of which, this 'curse' you brought up- it doesn't involve ME turning into a Banshee, does it?"

"Nope."

"Okay."

"More like a werewolf."

Fangs froze, and gave Puggsy a look. "A werewolf? Me? Aw, that's ridiculous, I don't believe it."

Puggsy shrugged. "Ya might as well, 'cuz it's true. Just ask Biff and Kim."

"Well… uh… here's the thing…" Kim began when Fangs looked at her.

"You kinda, sorta…" Biff tried to explain.

Puggsy slapped his forehead. "Oh, c'mon, guys! It's not like you're trying to explain the birds and the bees!" he snapped, then turned to Fangs. "Fangs, you're a werewolf. You transformorize whenever you see the moon, and last night you were with us when that crazified Banshee came after us."

Fangs arched an eyebrow. "I think Biff is right about you being sick…"

"If you don't believe me, look at these pictures I took of ya transforming," Puggsy took out the same pictures he had shown Kim.

Fangs squinted as he looked at the pictures. "You're thumbs in the way-"

"I KNOW! But it's true- all those times you thought you were blacking out, you weren't, you were turning into a werewolf named Fangface- brown fur, one fang, claws, the works. It's a cursed passed down from your ancestor, probably so that you can help us stop that Banshee before it terrorizes the city!"

"Wait, you were… s-spying on me?" Fangs cringed. "All because you think I'm a werewolf?"

"I don't think, I know. Biff and Kim know it too- your family knows it. Even my grandmother knows it! That's why you haven't been allowed into school, that's why your parents never let you go anywhere on your own… that's probably why that little wolf is so comfortable around you!"

"Puggsy, stop! You're scaring him!" Kim snapped.

"Well, it IS true," Biff stated. "He had to find out somehow…"

Fangs backed away. "You guys are joking, right? This is just all some twisted prank you're pulling, trying to scare me, isn't it?" he questioned.

"No, Fangs-" Puggsy tried to say.

"No! Stop it, I don't want to hear any more!" he covered his ears, beginning to wince. "It's bad enough I keep having nightmares about wolves and banshees… I don't need any about me becoming some blood-thirsty werewolf!"

"But you're not-" Kim began.

"What is going on out here?" came Grandpa Lou's shout, and the old man walked out. "Sherman, are these kids giving you trouble?"

Fangs couldn't stop shaking. "Um… well… they just kept saying I was a werewolf, and freaking me out."

"I see. Let me have a talk with them," Grandpa Lou motioned them into the kitchen. "You stay in the living room, Sherman."

Fangs sat on the couch, while the others sat at the table in the kitchen. "Why won't he believe us?" Puggsy sneered. "You'd think after running into the Banshee, this would be something easy for him to accept…"

"It would have been, if someone had tried to convince him sooner." Grandpa Lou said sternly, sitting down. "Trouble is, his parents have been hiding it from him, afraid of scaring him or causing him to go insane with a dueling personality. Rather than letting him know who he really is, they shut him up inside, deciding to keep it secret from the world, always saying they'd tell him when he was ready to understand… but all the years being stuck in the house has caused him to grow paranoid, and doubtful, while Fangface- as you kids call him- grows more wild and yearning to get out, forgetting he's half-human."

"That's awful…" Kim gasped.

"So, no matter what we try, he won't believe us?" Biff asked, stunned.

"Not unless you help him comprehend it all." Grandpa Lou answered.

"What if we videotaped him transforming, and showed it to him?" Puggsy suggested.

"That would be throwing too much information at him. You have to gradually build up to the truth, little by little. If you show him too much, you'll only scare and confuse him."

"Then what should we do?" Kim asked.

"I don't know. I've tried telling him, but he thought it was all a joke. Perhaps, if you treated it like a joke, or ignored his questions after each transformation, he'll warm up to the idea and will WANT to know the truth, rather than deny it."

"I guess it could work…" Biff said quietly.

"Also, I don't want you kids running off after that Banshee, especially if you're dragging my grandson with you. I want you kids to keep away from that forest,"

"But, what if the Banshee comes after you guys?" Kim questioned. "You said it was only a matter of time before the wolves grew too weak to keep her away…"

By this point, Fangs had snuck over to the kitchen to eavesdrop, pausing when he heard the Banshee being brought up.

"I know… but that doesn't mean you kids should jeopardize your own lives. We'll find a way to handle that Banshee, you kids just stay out of it," Grandpa Lou sighed.

Fangs paled, biting his knuckle. His grandfather didn't want someone helping them keep the Banshee away?

"No way, old man." Puggsy snapped, slamming his hands on the table. "There's no way I'm going to just go about my business, ignoring the fact that some creepifying creature is hunting down someone I know. I'm not going to be some coward and turn a blind eye to a dangerous saturation like this- otherwise I might as well help the Banshee get to you guys!"

"You don't know what you're dealing with, boy-" Grandpa Lou began to snap.

"Doesn't matter. No freak of nature hunts down a kid in MY neighborhood and lives to tell it!"

Fangs leaned against the wall, stunned but smiling a bit, though he grew a bit tense at the extended pause that followed.

Grandpa Lou stared at the kids, mostly Puggsy, a stern glance in his eye, his mouth straight as a line. Puggsy glared in response, jaw slightly clenching.

"Just like your grandmother," Grandpa Lou sighed at last. "I'm not giving you permission to do anything crazy… but if you want to risk your necks, have at it. Just keep Sherman out of it."

"Fair enough," Biff said before Puggsy could start another argument, and they all got up.

Fangs ran back to the living room, pretending to casually read a magazine… accidentally holding it upside-down. He looked over his shoulder as the others came in. "So, what did you guys talk about?" he asked, innocently.

"Ah, your grandpa just gave us a lecture about scarifying ya with that werewolf-crack." Puggsy said, shrugging. "Didn't mean to freak you out too much,"

"Yeah… we were only kidding," Kim lied.

"Okay. You guys want to go up to my room and hang out?" Fangs asked.

"Actually, we gotta get home. Our parents have us grounded, remember?" Biff said.

"Yeah, if I'm not home by 4:30, my parents are going to freak." Kim added.

"I'll give you kids a lift home," Grandpa Lou offered, then looked at Puggsy. "You want one too, kid?"

"Nah, I'll take my bike. My parents don't expect me to be home until later, anyways." Puggsy replied.

Grandpa Lou nodded, then took Biff and Kim out to his truck, driving them home.

Fangs and Puggsy sat in the living room, turning on the TV. Once again, there was silence.

"How much did ya hear?" Puggsy demanded.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Fangs gasped.

Puggsy held up the magazine. "Unless you're dyslexic, I have a feeling you heard part of our conversation,"

Fangs cringed. "Only the part about the Banshee."

"Good."

Silence again.

"Thanks, by the way," Fangs said quietly.

"For what?" Puggsy scoffed.

"For sticking up for me, saying you were willing to make sure that Banshee doesn't come near me or my family,"

Puggsy shrugged. "Meh, I just don't want my conscience nagging at me if you ever got hurt. It gives me insomonia."

"Thanks, anyway. …I guess that legend about me being related to that Shaman is true, huh?"

"Yep."

"…and you really did just make up that werewolf legend?"

Puggsy shrugged. "Eh, not really. It was on a page next to the Banshee legend, probably came after the missing page. Just figured the two were connected, and wanted to see how gullible you were."

"Okay. *whew* You really got me good,"

"Yeah, now hush up, I can't hear the TV."

They watched television until 5 o'clock came around, and Puggsy decided to go home. Fangs showed him to the door. "Hold on, mind if I give you something?"

Puggsy grimaced. "Ah, geez, you're not going to hug me goodbye, are you?"

"No… just my hat." Fangs took off his gray hat with a black line around it, handing it to him. "It's one of my favorite ones, and I figured you can have it. Just as a thank-you gift."

Puggsy gave him a look. "Okay. Now YOU'RE starting to scarify me."

"Seriously. You helped me out of the woods, you're risking your life to help me… it's the least I can do."

Puggsy sighed bitterly. "Alright, I'll take it." He took off his red cap, putting the gray one on. "See ya around, Fangs."

"See ya, Pugs."

"_Puggsy!"_

"Sorry!" Fangs looked over at the little wolf, who had been asleep in the bushes and walked out, yawning. "I forgot not to call him that."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: So much for the second attempt to get Fangs to realize he's Fangface. And it's about time I got his nickname in there, huh?

Please review. I accept constructive criticism.


	18. The Plots of the Brat and the Brute

Okay, here's another rapid update… been a while since I've done one of these.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9: **Yep, my pup's jealous too; And we will find out…eventually.

**Looneytunecrazy: **There was a Simpson reference? 0_o; Yes, Luther is a jerk; Glad you liked the legend and the Fangsworth backstory :D

Disclaimer: I… hate this thing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Misty was sitting on the couch in front of the television, painting her nails as she watched a news report. "There had been another wolf sighting in Coolsville, as two young boys saw three of them running across the street. From what the boys could see, something had the wolves startled…" a reporter was saying.

"Ugh, stupid animals." Misty sneered. "I don't see why someone just traps them all and ship them off- EEK!"

In the window, Luther was looking at her, standing on a ladder. "Hey, Misty, I got some news for ya," he whispered.

Misty sneered. "WHAT have I told you about coming through my window?!"

"Give me a break, this is the only spot where your attack-dogs can't reach me."

"Ugh, what do you want now?"

"I think I know what's behind all these wolf-sightings. Turns out, it's not just a wolf,"

"What is it, your mother?"

"Nah, she's still doing time, remember? Turns out there's a werewolf running loose- and get this: it's friends with Kim, Biff, and Puggsy!"

Misty gave a deadpanned look. "Fascinating."

"I'm serious! I saw it running into the woods with them last night!"

"Nice, go tell someone who cares," Misty walked over and pushed the ladder.

"Wait, Misty! No, not that! Whoa! Whoa! WHOOOAAAA!"

*CRASH!*

"Arf! Arf! Arf!"

"BACK! BACK YOU DEMON DOGS! Hey… no, back off! Back off! YAAAAAH!"

Misty ignored the cries outside then returned to painting her nails, when she suddenly froze. "Wait… Biff was hanging around that mutt?!" she gasped. "Oh, no way. Not happening."

"GOOD GRIEF, I THINK THAT WAS A VITAL!"

"Something has to be done… but what?"

"MOMMY! MOMMY, MAKE IT STOP!"

Misty snapped her fingers. "I've got it!" she then walked off.

Outside, a torn-up Luther climbed over the fence, panting with relief. "That girl is EVIL! …I wonder if she's free Saturday."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kim met up with Biff and Puggsy in the school library that morning before class, where Puggsy showed them the book he had found. "See, the next page is missing," he told them.

"Maybe we can find a copy of this book at the public library," Kim suggested.

"There's three different public libraries in the city. We'll have to split up and check them out later," Biff said.

"One of us should rent this book, too, just in case."

"I'll do it," Puggsy said, checking out the book.

The bell rang and they headed off to their classes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fangs had woken up early enough in the morning, when the moon was still out but dawn was nearing… and of course he looked out the window and changed into Fangface. Filled with adrenaline, the werewolf climbed out the window, taking in the morning air, when the wolf pup walked up to him. "Oh, hey little fella. (grr) What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

"Woof," The pup replied. There was a distant howling in the woods just then, and she whimpered.

"(grr) That must be your parents, huh?"

The pup nodded.

"Well, c'mon. I'll take you back to them. (grr) Don't want you wandering around the woods alone,"

They walked toward the forest, the morning sun slowly rising at their backs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Biff walked to his locker, seeing a note sticking in the door. Arching an eyebrow, he opened it up.

_Found out something. Meet me by the woods after school._

_~Kim._

Biff arched an eyebrow. _Weird, why would Kim leave me a note, rather than just tell me? _He wondered.

Before he could ponder it further, he heard a ruckus going on around the corner, seeing that Luther was picking on Puggsy (again). This time, however, it seemed as if both of them had gotten into a fight, Luther having Puggsy in a choke-hold while Puggsy repeatedly punched him in the stomach. "Hey!" Biff called, forcing the two of them apart. "What's going on now?!"

"Half-pint here thought he could take me on," Luther sneered.

"Lardo here tried mugging me in the hallway, first." Puggsy snapped.

"Why don't you beat it, Luther?" Biff said, firmly.

Luther cracked his fists. "With pleasure…" he said, grinning.

"That's not what I- whoa!"

Luther had grabbed Biff by the shirt-collar, ready to punch him. "Let him go!" Puggsy snarled, grabbing on to his arm, all three of them starting a struggle…

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Kim shouted, coming around the corner.

Luther turned his head, eyes widening as he dropped Biff and shoved Puggsy away. "Oh, hey Kim! What's up?" he said, coolly… as hearts appeared in his eyes. "Having a good day?"

"Up until I saw some brute trying to hurt my friends,"

"What?! Who is this jerk?! I'll throttle him, for ya!"

"I was talking about YOU, jerk." She helped Biff up and walked off with him and Puggsy.

"Oh. …See you later, then!" Luther looked down, realizing that, in their scramble, a book had fallen out of Puggsy's backpack, and a page had been marked. He opened it, reading about the banshee, then looked over at the next page, smirking.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"There they are, right over there!" Fangface pointed out as he and the pup walked through the bushes, having wandered deep into the woods until they came across a pack of wolves, lounging by the pond. "(grr) That's your pack, right?"

The pup yelped and ran to the other wolves, up to her mother. Fangface smiled at the sight, then turned and left…

He paused just then, realizing something.

"(grr) Which direction was home, again?" he asked himself.

The werewolf looked around, trying to find anything familiar, the woods starting to grow dark. He rolled up the fur on his arm, revealing a watch, which showed it was already late in the afternoon. _Wow, this was my longest hike, yet! _He thought. _I'd better get home, before grandpa grounds me for another week!_

He kept walking, until he found a familiar dirt road, and started walking down it. "This isn't so bad," he told himself. "All I have to do is keep following this road, and I'll be close to home in no time,"

Unbeknownst to him, a familiar, furry figure was in the trees, growling as she watched him pass by.

Fangface's ear twitched, sensing a disturbance, and turned to the bushes. "(grr) Who's there?"

No answer, but the bushes began to shake.

He walked through them, beneath the dark shadows of a large tree.

Then he heard the shriek-

*WHAM!*

…and was seeing stars seconds later, watching a pair of high-heels take off down the road. He sat up, rubbing his head. "(grr) Sheesh, what was HER problem?" he asked, then looked over, seeing his house. "Ooh, ooh, at least I'm finally back home."

He walked to the house, not seeing the Banshee watching him, a malicious smile forming on its grim face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Misty ran until she was deep enough in town, breathing heavily. She had plans that had backfired before… but trying to meet a cute boy, only to end up running into a creepy werewolf? That was a fluke that she herself wouldn't even comprehend. A hand grabbed her shoulder just then and she screamed, spinning around and whipping out pepper spray. "STAY BACK!" she yelled.

"GAH! PUT THAT STUFF AWAY!" Luther snapped, shoving her hand back. "Geez, Misty! What's with you?!"

"I-I was in the woods, and I s-s-saw a w-w-w—"

"Werewolf?"

"Yes!"

Luther grinned. "See? I TOLD you there was one!"

Misty began to pace, breathing hard. "It all makes sense. No one's been seeing regular wolves running through town, but a werewolf instead!"

"I told you that too! …I've also got a plan on how to handle it, too."

"Not now, Luther! I gotta find a way to handle this!" with that, she took off.

Luther shook his head. "Typical girl. They can talk the talk, walk the walk, but their listening is shot."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: With every story comes a pair of antagonists with plots… sorry I had to waste a chapter on these two, though. T_T

Please review, constructive criticism is appreciated.


	19. Lets Investigate!

(The authoress is sitting there, bored)

Me: Why do I get the feeling I'm forgetting something? (walks toward front door, opening it to see an angry mob)

Mob: YAAAAH! (wave pitchforks and torches)

Me: …Oh, that's right. I need to update my fic. …Put the experiment on hold, kitty!

Kitty: Mew! (pushes away cart with a Frankenstein Monster corpse on it)

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Looneytunecrazy: **Thank you, and no they aren't; Lol, no the wolf-pup doesn't relate to Fangpuss… that much; Yeah, he actually freaks out about anything actually; Glad you despise Misty and loved the cameos; And I might to a prequel of them, problem is I'm not too familiar with the cartoons, but I'll plan on it.

**Scoobycool9, Luckycool9, Will, and Steve: **Yeah, better start locking the door XD; Nope, not good; True; Surprising, but also true.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface, Fangs, Biff, Kim, or Puggsy, let alone any starring cameos. …Drat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fangs was sitting in his room later that night, feeling a little down. He had been waiting for the others all afternoon, yet they never showed up. _Did they just forget?_ He wondered, sighing heavily. Even that friendly wolf-pup was gone (him not remembering returning her as Fangface), and Grandpa Lou had gone into town to join some friends for a poker-game, advising his grandson not to go anywhere until he got back that evening.

He lied on his bed, bored out of his mind…

*Thunk!*

…rolling over scared out of his wits a second later. "What the…?" he gasped, seeing a rock had flown through the window. He picked it up, curiously looking out the window.

*Bonk!*

…getting hit in the head with a pebble. "Ow! Hey, what's the big idea?!"

"Whoops," Puggsy said, then handed Biff a handful of rocks. "Uh, hold these for me, will ya?"

"Fangs, down here!" Kim whispered.

"Hey, what took you guys so long? It's after seven!" Fangs asked.

"We know. Sorry for taking so long," Biff apologized.

"And keep it down, you want your grandpa to hear?!" Puggsy hissed.

"He's not home. He went to play poker and won't be back until eleven," Fangs answered.

"Perfect, can you come down here for a minute?" Biff asked.

"Sure, be down in a sec,"

Kim turned to Biff. "Are you sure about this, Biff? His grandpa said not to get him involved…" she asked.

"He said he didn't want Sherman involved…" Biff said, smirking. Fangs stepped out and Biff walked up to him. "Hey, Fangs, what phase do you think the moon is in, tonight?"

Fangs looked up at the moon. "I dunno, full?" he guessed, and suddenly he paused. "Uh, I feel a little f-funny…" he then began to spin.

Seconds later, Fangface had arrived. "Arrroooooo!" he howled.

"Hi, Fangface. We're going into the woods to look for the Banshee. You think you could help?" Biff asked.

"Whoa! Hi guys, (grr) Didn't see you there." Fangface answered. "Sure, I'll come."

"Great, lets go,"

They headed toward the woods. "So, did either of you find a copy of that book?" Kim asked.

"Not a one," Biff answered, then looked at Puggsy. "Do you still have the book?"

"Yeah, but I left it in my bag back home," Puggsy replied. "As torn up as it was, it would probably fall apart out here," he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small notebook. "But I DID write down some information from it. The Banshee's last name was Armstrong, but her sister's surname was changed after she married."

"Didn't Grandpa Lou say she had a brother, too?"

"That's right, he said both the Shaman and the Banshee had brothers, but her brother was never seen again," Kim agreed.

"Must've got mauled by his Banshee sister, like how the Shaman got mauled by-" Puggsy began, but caught himself.

"(grr) Got mauled by what, Pugs?" Fangface asked, curiously.

"Uh, never mind. C'mon, lets get looking. The sooner we settle this Banshee business, the sooner I can get home and sleep,"

"Right. Lets split up," Biff suggested.

The others paused, looking at him like he was crazy. "You mean, we should all go off… on our own… to look for a monster who could easily tear us to shreds?" Kim asked, critically.

"Well, not on our own. We'll use the buddy system, and we'll meet up by the creek in an hour."

"Fine, but if one of us dies, you'd better come up with a good eulogy at our funeral to explain why." Puggsy sneered.

"So who's going with who?" Kim asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna go with Pugs! (grr)" Fangface exclaimed, grabbing onto Puggsy's shoulder and sticking his paw into the air.

"If I had my choice, I'd rather go with the Banshee," Puggsy muttered. "And for the last time, it's _Puggsy_!"

"Alright. Kim and I will go this way," Biff said, and he and Kim started heading westward.

Puggsy and Fangface walked northward, and the teen couldn't help but feel uneasy. _Alright, I'm in the woods past dark with a werewolf… man, why didn't I bring something made of silver with me?! _He thought. _Okay, okay, take it easy, Puggsy- he hasn't tried anything yet, and he might even be able to handle the Banshee if it comes around again. He could probably use his prowess to find it, even._

"Say, Fangface, you think you could pick up the Banshee's scent?" Puggsy asked.

"(grr) Are you kidding? We werewolves happen to be expert trackers," Fangface boasted, then started sniffing along the ground like a bloodhound.

"Huh, one minute I'm with a werewolf, now I'm with the missing hound from the Clue Club."

"(grr) I think I'm getting the scent… You think this is a good idea, Pugs? (grr) What if something happens?"

"We're searchifying for a crazy, hairy lady with sharp teeth and claws. I doubt anything worser could happen,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"…And I don't want to see any of your faces until that creature is captured!" Misty snapped to a group of hunters, all wearing flannel jackets and carrying rifles.

"So… we're going out into the woods after dark, to look for a 'werewolf'," One of the men questioned. "Why are we doing this, again?"

"Because I'm willing to pay five grand to whoever catches that thing,"

"Good enough for me!" With that, the hunters dispersed, climbing into their trucks and heading into the forest.

Misty smiled, rubbing her hands together. "Yes… once I've got that thing in my possession, I'll be ten times richer than I am now!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Luther headed into the woods, a baseball bat strapped to his back. "Once I find that werewolf and get him on MY side, I'll be ten times more threatening than I am now… and maybe pretty rich too, if the city pays me to keep him from wreaking havoc,"

With that, he ran through the trees, a smirk on his lips.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Grandpa Lou got home early that night, having been cleaned out. "Darn that Richie and his sunglasses… you can't tell what he's thinking," he muttered, walking into the house. "Sherman? I'm home!"

No answer.

"Sherman? …Fangface?" he headed up the stairs. "Must be asleep."

As he climbed the stairs, he didn't notice a silhouette rushing by.

He looked into his grandson's room, seeing it was empty. "What the…? He must've transformed and ran off again. I'd better go find him," he ran down the stairs, grabbing his jacket.

*creeaaak*

"Huh? Who's there?" he turned and saw a shadow in the kitchen. "Sherman? Is that you…?"

He peeked around the corner…

"Oh- AUGH!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: The cliffhanger returns!

Please review. I accept constructive criticism.


	20. What Are Friends For?

Well, folks, I hate to break it to you, but I believe I'll be doing weekly updates from now on. Life has been pretty tight and I don't have enough time to write as much as I used to, but that doesn't mean I'll give up on this story.

Now lets continue, shall we?

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Scoobycool9, Luckycool9, and Steve: **Yes; Chicken!; Alrighty then.

Disclaimer: Life is hard enough, I'm not saying it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Biff and Kim walked through the trees, shining their flashlights and looking for any traces for the Banshee. "So, what are we going to do once we find the Banshee?" Kim asked, whispering.

"Well… she was vicious because we saw her as a wild animal. I figured we'd try treating her like a human, remind her of who she used to be, and ask her who her sister married." Biff answered, shrugging. "I mean, she won't attack if we treat her as a person, right?"

Kim gave him a look. "PLEASE don't tell me you're making this up as you go. That's the best idea you got?"

Biff sneered. "Do YOU have a better idea?"

"Yeah: lead her to Fangface and let HIM handle her. He's got the strength and cunning to take care of her,"

"I'm not having a friend handle her alone, otherwise Puggsy could beat her too. He claims he's so tough, I say let him prove it."

"You leave him out of this!"

"You brought up Fangface taking on the Banshee first!"

"I said he could take care of her- he's the descendant of the Shaman, so he could probably reason with her and settle things. THAT'S what I meant. …Why are you always bringing up Puggsy, anyway? It's like you enjoy picking on him,"

"I don't pick on him! Who says I was picking on him?"

"He did. He said you always annoy him and never leave him alone,"

Biff shook his head. "That's out of context. I try talking to him and being friends, but he just ignores me like a jerk. Heck, this is the only time he ever hung out with me," he rubbed his chin, arching an eyebrow. "Come to think of it… how did you and him become such good friends so quick?

"Well… Misty was picking on me on the first day, and he stood up for me. I sat down with him because all the other tables were full and we just started talking when you showed up. I ran into him again in my neighborhood when Luther was messing with him, and then he showed me some self-defense moves at his mother's gym so I wouldn't have to worry if I ever came across some goon, then he invited me to his grandmother's house the day after that… and that's the same day we ran into you and Fangface."

"Oh, yeah… when you both kissed."

Kim blushed angrily, punching Biff in the arm. "We did NOT kiss! Our lips just touched by accident!"

Biff chuckled. "Sorry. I guess it would be ridiculous to think of you guys as a couple after meeting just a couple days ago."

"You think that's ridiculous, Daphne told me someone's been spreading rumors that he and I are going out, since I'm the only person- let alone only girl- he's ever hung out with."

"Ah, just ignore them. Everyone thinks I'm just your typical pretty-boy, just because I hang out with a few other popular guys… but in reality, I'm just a regular boy. I don't try to be popular- everyone just expects it because they think I'm good-looking. …You guys are the first ones who didn't try to win me over."

"Really?"

"Sure. Puggsy never wanted to hang out with me, you're not like the other girls swooning over me, and Fangs and Fangface… well, they wanted to hang out with me, but because they just wanted a friend around, they didn't know about my unnecessary popularity. To tell the truth, I'm more of a nerd,"

"You? A nerd?"

"Yeah- focusing more on my homework, not flirting with many girls, spending most of my time on my own… heck, I don't even plan on going out for any sports this year. Maybe track, but that's it."

"I'm planning on going out for volleyball. It's my favorite sport,"

"Cool-"

A couple birds shot out of the bushes in front of them, squawking and flying into the dark sky, startling the two teens.

"Um… maybe we should focus more on the situation at hand, and talk later,"

"Sounds good," Kim agreed, and they walked on, keeping their eyes open.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Puggsy and Fangface, in the meantime, came across a fork in the road, the werewolf having lost the scent. "Looks like we're going to have to split again," Puggsy pointed out.

"(grr) You mean go down these dark trails by ourselves? What if that Banshee attacks?" Fangface pointed out.

"The trees between them aren't too thick, so if anything happens, one of us can offer some resistance,"

"(grr) How about some assistance instead?"

"That's what I said, now get moving. I'll take the right trail, you take the left,"

They split up, and Fangface walked down the dark trail, sniffing around. "(grr) No Banshee around here. Maybe I should go catch up with Pugs…"

"I wouldn't recommend it," came a voice, and the werewolf turned to see a tall, masculine boy with greasy blonde hair, wearing a torn jean jacket and having a baseball bat strapped to his back.

"Huh? (grr) Who are you?"

"The name's Luther. I go to school with Puggsy, and I gotta tell you, he's not the nicest guy, and I wouldn't get too close to him if I were you,"

"Why not?"

Luther looked around. "He ain't around is he? Good. You see… he's a bully at our school. He's been picking on my younger brother for years, until I put an end to it. Since then, he's been spreading rumors about how I'M the brute and turning everyone against me,"

"(grr) How would he do that?"

"Because he tricks everyone into thinking he's a good guy! He's even got the two most popular kids in school on his side. He makes them THINK he's their friend, when really he's just using them to be popular. I think he might be using you, too."

"Me? (grr) That's ridiculous. Puggsy wouldn't do that,"

"Oh, yeah? Did he ever freak out when he first met you?"

Fangface thought about it, recalling how Puggsy first ran away from him. "Well, maybe a little…"

"Yet he still wants to pal around… ain't that suspicious to ya? Why, if he's so scared of you, would he come back to be your friend?"

"(grr) Well, I told him I wasn't going to hurt him…"

"He thinks you're not going to hurt him _yet_. He's scared of you, and he figures as long as he plays nice, he'll get you on his side. He pretends you're his friend, but he only sees you as a monster,"

Fangface cringed, feeling hurt. "That's not true… (grr) Is it?"

Luther let out a heavy sigh, reaching underneath his sweater where he carried a book. "I hate to show you this, but I saw Puggsy carrying this around with him, and he had this page marked," he opened it, showing the page about the werewolf legend, with a notebook page stuck in it, with notes theorizing that Fangface was said werewolf. "He thinks you're part of this legend, that during a full moon, you'll become savage and hunt everyone. And look what he wrote here,"

Fangface looked at the message: _'should get werewolf on my side, so to be spared'._

"You see? He's just saying he's your friend so you don't maul him."

"But… he came with Biff and Kim (grr), and they're my friends-" Fangface said, defensively.

"They're the same way. Puggsy told them how they need to act friendly so you don't attack them."

Fangface shook his head. "I don't believe you, (snarl). I know who my friends are, and they wouldn't lie to me!"

"Yeah? Take this book and show it to Puggsy. Ask him if it belongs to him, and if he doesn't deny it's his… then the truth is set in stone." Luther started walking away. "Look me up when you want a REAL friend to hang out with."

Fangface stared at the book, then tucked it away in his jacket. _He's wrong. Biff, Kim and Puggsy are my friends, and they don't see me as a monster. _He told himself, and continued down the path, which lead around to the other path Puggsy had taken, and he saw the teen standing there, looking around.

"Hey, what took ya? Didn't run into the Banshee, did you?" Puggsy asked.

"Nope, (grr)" Fangface replied.

"Eh, no luck with me either. C'mon, lets go find Biff and Kim- if we stay out too late again, our parents will murdify us."

They walked on a bit, and Fangface thought about what Luther said, starting to feel uneasy. "Hey, Pugs, can I ask you something? (grr)"

"What is it?"

"We're friends, right?"

Puggsy gave him a curious look. "Yeah… I guess so. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just wanted to ask," They walked on a little further, the silence starting to get to him. "Can we be_ best_ friends?"

Puggsy arched an eyebrow, a bit confused. "Why?"

"Well… you're the first kid I've ever met, and you know I'm not some monster- at least, not like what you used to think before, and you even gave me a name. (grr) You insulted me, but that took a lot of guts. I figure a tough kid like you would be best-friend material for a werewolf like me. So, what do you say? (grr) Will you be my best friend?"

Puggsy only stared at him. "Um… sure. Now lets find the others,"

Fangface grinned. "Sure thing… best buddy."

_This werewolf is starting to weird me out… _Puggsy thought, rolling his eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Puggsy and Fangface met up with Biff and Kim almost an hour later. "We'd better get home. I told my parents I was studying with some friends and wouldn't be gone too long," Biff said.

"Yeah, my parents think I'm at the library, still." Kim added.

"My parents don't get home until late… and if I'm not home by the time they are, I'm doomified," Puggsy put in.

"(grr) Yeah, and Grandpa Lou would hit the ceiling if he finds out I took off again," Fangface said.

They walked toward Fangface's house, and they saw the oddest thing…

A group of wolves stood in the yard, looking alert. One of them happened to be the pup, who ran up barking frantically to them, running toward them then back at the house. "She must want us to follow her, c'mon." Puggsy said.

"I don't like the looks of this…" Biff said, concerned.

As they got closer, they noticed the door was open, and they hurried inside…

And then Kim screamed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The ambulance came as soon as the kids made the call. By that time, the wolves had gone home, leaving the kids and young werewolf alone in the house with an injured Grandpa Lou. He had a bump on his head and had a tear in his shirt, but thankfully he was alright, just in shock.

The paramedics loaded him into the ambulance on a gurney, and Puggsy's father happened to pull up in a squad car. "Puggsy? What's going on?" he asked. "What are you kids doing out here this late at night, anyway?"

"Dad, please, it's a long story. We were out on a walk, and we stopped by a friend's house to drop him off and… we found his grandpa on the floor, all beat up." Puggsy sighed. "Some… thing broke in and just attacked him,"

"Must've been one of the wolves we've been getting reports about. Where's your friend, now?"

Puggsy looked over his shoulder…

Seeing Kim was sitting with Fangs on the steps. They had transformed him back after calling the ambulance, not only to prevent panic, but also because he had the right to know about his grandfather's situation… though they regretted it horribly, seeing how the teen couldn't stop crying.

Biff walked into the room. "I told my parents about it, and they said I could stay the night." He told Fangs.

"My parents said it was alright for me to stay, too." Kim said, sighing heavily. "But they said I had a lot of explaining to do once I get home."

Puggsy turned to his dad. "I'd better stay too, Dad… Fangs needs all the sympathy he can get," he said.

His father nodded. "Alright… I'll keep driving by, though, just in case anything else happens," he replied, and he walked out, following the ambulance up the road.

"How… how… how did it happen?" Fangs sobbed, shaking.

"Well, after you stepped out with us… the Banshee broke in," Puggsy told him. "That's what I think did all this… I mean, no wolf could just break in so easily, there's no smashed windows and the door was opened. Plus…" he traced his fingers on some claw marks on the walls. "What else could have caused all this damage?"

Fangs sniffled. "What if she comes back?"

"We'll stay with you, Fangs, don't worry." Kim assured him. "It won't lay a claw on you as long as we're around to help stop it,"

"Right. Puggsy, come with me, lets make sure it still isn't in the house," Biff advised, and he and Puggsy walked off.

Fangs and Kim stayed in the living room, looking outside and seeing the wolves coming back. "What's with the wolves?" Fangs gasped.

"Don't worry… I think they're out there to keep the Banshee away." Kim assured him.

"Why would they do that?"

"Well… it's part of the legend. You see, the Shaman's brother… he had a way with speaking with wolves, and said they wouldn't hunt their pack as long as they kept the Banshee in the woods. I think they've remembered to keep that promise, and make sure she doesn't come near your home again."

Fangs sighed. "You know… I kinda wish I was a werewolf now. Then I could make sure that Banshee never hurts anyone ever again."

Kim opened her mouth, wanting to tell Fangs the truth… but decided he was shaken up enough already. "Yeah… you'd be one great werewolf," she said instead.

"I hope my grandpa is alright…"

"Don't worry, he wasn't hurt too bad. We can visit him in the hospital later, okay?"

Biff and Puggsy walked back into the living room. "Well, it's nowhere to be found," Biff said. "It must have gone back into the woods,"

"Good riddance, too." Puggsy added.

"Lets get some sleep… it's been a long night," Kim sighed.

The kids camped out in the living room, keeping the TV on, slowly falling asleep on the couch, while the wolves stood guard outside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Getting suspenseful, isn't it?


	21. Things Go Wrong

Well, here's the next chapter. Glad you all waited patiently- and by that, I mean not forming an angry mob and attacking my house and holding my kitty for ransom.

Kitty: Meow!

Couldn't have said it myself, mini-mew.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9 and Steve: ***makes clucking noises* C-C-Chicken! XD lol jk jk better hope that cage holds up (think we should throw the Banshee into RT4 after this? Lol); Week's up! Here's the chapter!

**Looneytunecrazy: **Glad you understand; Glad you also loved Kim and Biff's conversation (especially when the 'awkward' moment got brought up XD); Yep, Fangface may be clueless sometimes, but he still has some wits… but will he trust Puggsy?; Yes he should; And it was the Banshee.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface… AND I'M SURPRISED ADMITTING IT HASN'T KILLED ME YET!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miriam walked down the hallway to Louis' room. Having heard the ambulance sirens, she immediately climbed into her car and drove over, seeing that there was in fact one leaving the Fangsworth's residence, and she sped to the hospital to make sure her old friend was alright.

She and Grandpa Lou had a long history together- namely on a friendship basis, considering neither of them felt close enough to be lovers, let alone had been in love with entirely different people at the time. But once their spouses had passed away, they felt closer, knowing that it would be comforting to be near a good friend during a hard time. But over the years they had drifted apart, hardly keeping in contact…

That is, until their grandchildren met.

Now here she was, making sure her old friend was alright. "Lou! What on earth happened?" she gasped once she saw the bandage on his head.

"That darn Banshee broke in…" Lou replied, shaking off his daze. "Would've killed me completely if a couple wolves hadn't chased her out… I blacked out after that…" he began to wince. "Sherman wasn't there, Miriam. I'm afraid she might've got him…"

"Don't talk like that, you pin-head. If your grandson wasn't there, who would've made the call?"

"Maybe your grandson, or one of those other kids who hang out with him… I have to say, Miriam, your Puggsy sure is one tough nut. Wouldn't heed my warning about keeping away and out of this Banshee business."

"Of course not. No one in my family would turn their back on a friend… He takes after my daughter-in-law that way. Stubborn, but a lot of heart."

"I still don't want them getting into any danger… Can you make sure they're alright?"

"When it comes to being a grandmother, that's my top priority. Now rest up, Lou. You're noggin was already lumpy enough, you don't want to make it worse," With that, she walked out.

Lou shook his head. "And people ask why I never married her. Hmph."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Morning came slowly, and Biff was the first to wake up… and first to notice Kim was resting her head on his chest. He smiled, wanting to enjoy the moment, but his eyes fell on the clock and he immediately knew it wasn't going to last any longer. "Kim, wake up," he whispered, tapping her shoulder. "Hurry, we're going to be late to school!"

"Huh? What?" Kim said, waking up and sitting up. "Oh my gosh! It's almost 7:30!"

"Wake up Puggsy and Fangs. I'll call my dad to come pick us up before he goes to work," Biff ran out of the room to the phone.

Kim looked to see where Puggsy and Fangs were, seeing they weren't on the couch…

She found them lying on the floor instead, cuddled together… and it was times like this she wished she had a camera. "Guys… wake up," Kim whispered, shaking their shoulders.

"Zzz… huh?" Puggsy replied, groggily.

"Wha…?" Fangs yawned.

The two froze, their eyes slowly making contact, realizing how close they were. "GAH!" They both screamed, leaping to their feet and brushing themselves off.

Kim giggled. "C'mon, Puggsy. We've gotta get to school," she said.

"You guys are going to school? Already?" Fangs said, stunned. "B-But, what am I supposed to do? I've never stayed here by myself- I CAN'T stay here by myself! Not with that t-thing loose!"

"Calm down, Fangs. You can come with us, as a visitor."

"Uh, not a good idea Kim," Puggsy whispered. "What if he turns into _you-know-who_?"

"Don't worry, I've got an idea," Kim turned to Fangs. "Like I said, you can come with us."

"I can come to school with you guys?" Fangs asked, excitedly.

"Sure, there's just one thing we have to do…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The kids were a little late getting to school, having to swing by their houses and get their backpacks, and being dropped off two minutes to 8 o'clock, rushing to their first-period classes before the bell rang. Fangs decided to stick with Puggsy… since he was the only one he had followed in their rush, sitting down in his math class that morning.

"So… why do I have to wear this hat, sunglasses, and sweater again?" Fangs asked Puggsy, wearing a blue hoodie, dark sunglasses, and Puggsy's red cap with the bill facing outward.

"Do you WANT the Banshee to recognize you?" Puggsy retorted.

"Oh, right."

Truth was, the get-up was actually a disguise for in face Fangs would turn into Fangface, and everyone was praying he could pull it off.

"Like, hey Pugs. Who's the new kid?" Shaggy asked as he sat down next to them.

"He's just a visitor. His name's Fangs," Puggsy replied.

"Hey, you're the paper-boy I saw the other day!" Fangs said, lifting his glasses.

"Wow, small world. Your parents finally let you out of the house, huh?" Shaggy asked.

"Well…"

"Alright, class, settle down," came the teacher's voice. "As I've been told, we have a visitor today... you can all mingle around with him later. Right now, turn to page 103, where we'll be studying the hypotenuse angles…"

Fangs stuck his hand in the air.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering… what's a hypoten…whatever you said?"

Puggsy covered his face as a few kids snickered. _This is going to be a long, LONG day… _he thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lunch period slowly came, much to Puggsy's relief, as he and Fangs sat alone at his usual table. "…For the last time, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drop those beakers in the science lab!" Fangs was telling him. "And how was I supposed to know you weren't allowed to draw on the chalkboard in English? It's my first time in school, you know…"

Puggsy only sat there, ignoring him.

"Look, I'm really sorry, okay? There's a lot for me to learn… Will you at least talk to me?"

"Puggsy doesn't talk to anyone, much." Alexander said. "The only time he opens his mouth is when he and my sister are insulting each other."

"Ooh, ooh, I've heard him talk before… Who are you?"

"I'm his cousin, Alexander. Hey, want to come sit with me and my friends?"

"Sure!" Fangs paused. "Um, if you don't mind…"

"Have at it," Puggsy muttered.

Fangs got up and followed Alexander to a table, where he got reacquainted with Shaggy, and a few other boys. Kim and Biff walked over and sat with Puggsy, looking over at their friend. "Looks like Fangs found a clique real fast," Biff commented, smiling. "He's doing pretty well,"

Puggsy scoffed. "Yeah, in your opinion maybe. That pin-head was nearly murdified during PE,"

"What were you guys playing, dodgeball?" Kim asked.

"Tennis."

"Maybe he could hang out with Kim or I," Biff suggested. "We'll give you a break,"

"…You guys act like you're babysitting or something," Mark said, walking by. "When did you meet Fangs, and how come you all are so worried about him?"

"Yeah, is he sick or something?" Daphne asked, joining in.

"Does he have some sort of mental disability?" Alexandra scoffed. "He sure acts like it-"

"Be nice, Alexandra," Josie said. "He's just never been to school before,"

"I wonder why…" Velma questioned.

The bell rang, and the kids began walking out of the lunchroom. Biff had Fangs follow him and he waved to the others. "You know, school isn't as bad as I thought," Fangs told him, then caught a glimpse of Puggsy, who hardly looked at him. "…at least, not now."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kim took Fangs to her study hall in the library, where she noticed he was a little down. "What's the matter, Fangs?" she asked.

"Puggsy's mad at me… I think he sees me as an idiot," Fangs replied, glumly. "He won't talk to me or anything all because I goofed up a few times… Maybe my parents were right. Maybe I'm not ready for school-"

Kim held his hand. "Oh, don't say that, Fangs. Everyone has a rough first-day. I know I did when I started here- didn't make many friends, this girl Misty keeps trying to intimidate me… and to make things creepy, the school bully has a crush on me. Puggsy really helped me get by, and even helped me get to know Biff better. You're going to do fine, you just have to adjust,"

Fangs smiled, taking off his sunglasses and locking eyes with her. "Thanks Kim… you know, you're really the nicest girl I've ever met. …Heck, you're the only girl I've ever met. You're a great friend,"

Kim blushed, smiling and giving his hand a small squeeze. "You're a great friend too, Fangs."

They smiled at each other a little more, until they realized they were still holding hands, and Kim cleared her throat and let go, while Fangs blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um… how-how about if you show me what you're, uh, studying?"

"Sure, glad to," She opened her history textbook. "We're reading about the war of 1812…"

Fangs tried to concentrate on the book, but his gaze kept drifting over to Kim. _I just held hands with a girl for the first time, _he thought, smiling a bit. _Ooh, ooh, she's really nice too, nicer than how Biff described. …I just wish my heart wasn't beating so hard, and that I had enough breath to speak. I wonder why I'm feeling this way?_

Kim caught him staring at her, and she chuckled. "What?"

Fangs gasped, blushing deeper. "S-Sorry, I was just… spacing off. I didn't mean to stare,"

"Well, you're not the first boy to stare at me,"

"Oh."

She shrugged. "…You're the first to admit to it and apologize, though."

He relaxed a little. "Okay… well, you're the first to hold my hand- er, I mean, um…" he pulled the collar of his shirt, a bit of steam billowing out. "It's… getting kind of warm in here."

Kim laughed a bit. "It's alright, Sherman. You don't have to be too nervous about being around a girl,"

"Oh thank God!" Fangs lied his head on the table, taking a deep breath. "For a minute there, I thought I was about to have an asthma attack!"

Kim stifled another laugh.

"So… every guy feels like this once in a while?"

"Every guy, every girl… it's natural, don't worry." She patted his shoulder.

He patted her shoulder. "Okay, good to know."

They kept their arms on each other, and Fangs found himself leaning closer to her…

Up until his eyes fell upon a poster behind her of the solar-system, moon included.

One spin later, Fangface sat with his arm around Kim. "(grr) Ooh, ooh, hi Kim…" he said, then paused. "Um, Kim? How come we have our arms around each other? (grr)"

Kim chuckled giving him a pat on the back. "No reason, Fangsy. C'mon, I'll show you around school,"

"School?" Fangface looked around. "Ooohhhh… So THIS is what it looks like! (grr) …Not too bad,"

Kim shook her head, handing him the sunglasses. "Here, put these on. I'm not sure werewolves are allowed in school, so you'll have to lay low,"

"Alright, (grr) whatever you say,"

They walked out of the library, as Kim showed Fangface around the hallways, filling him in. "There's the science lab, Biff has a class in there now, and Puggsy's in history class now…"

"Can we go see them? (grr)"

Kim chuckled. "No, we're not allowed to enter someone else's class. You'll get to see them after school in a couple hours,"

"Aw…"

They walked up the stairs, standing by a window. "My next class is English, where we're studying urban legends. Puggsy said he was doing his on werewolves… it would be pretty funny if he used you as a visual aid,"

"A visual aid? (grr)"

"Yeah, like an example. A lot of us are looking up different legends to use and everything,"

"Oh. (grr) Gosh, and I always thought school would be boring,"

"It is sometimes. You gotta sit quietly in class, listen to what the teacher has to say, do assignments, and always having homework to do. Only good thing about it is that you can make friends, learn new things, and get to go on field trips,"

"Cool. So what else-"

"Well, well, look who it is. It's our little half-breed newbie," came Misty's ear-numbing voice. "Who's the buck-toothed loser with you? Close friend of yours?"

Kim scowled. "As a matter of fact, yes. Now if you'll excuse us, we've got a tour to finish,"

"Showing him the school, huh? What's next, are you going to show him the slum-shack you live in down in the ghetto?"

"(grr) You can't talk to Kim like that!" Fangface snarled.

"I can if I want to. I've got more class that _her_ kind ever will," Misty stepped close to Kim. "You shouldn't even be ALLOWED here. You're such a reject- being half black, half white… you don't belong anywhere. You're a freak,"

Kim clenched her fists. "You… You…!" she fumed, tears coming to her eyes.

"Aw, what's the matter? Gonna cry to your mommy like a baby?"

"Leave her alone! (snarl)" Fangface snapped, stepping between Kim and Misty.

"Back off, loser!" Misty shoved him back, making him trip over Kim's bag, his hood and sunglasses falling off.

"Oh no," Kim gasped.

Misty froze in horror. "Oh my gosh! You're the… the… WEREWOLF!" She screamed, loud enough for her voice to echo down the halls (surprisingly not breaking any glass windows).

Everyone looked out of the classrooms, racing to see what the commotion was about, peering up and down the stairs, gawking at Fangface. "Oh, crud," Puggsy put bluntly.

There were a couple screams and a few shouts. "Someone call the police!" a teacher shouted.

Kim turned to Fangface. "Run." She told him. "Hurry!"

Fangface nodded, and ran out the window, leaping onto the flagpole and sliding down, and running off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Next chapter… things get worse.

Please review. I accept constructive criticism.


	22. Mortifying Misunderstandings

After that last chapter, a rapid update is a-must.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78, Storm, and Hunter: **…Get in line, girls, we ALL want to kill Misty; And don't worry, Fangface will be alright (otherwise I'm a dead author); *stabs suspense* There, it shall kill you no more.

Disclaimer: -is a pain in the rear-

0o0o0o0o0o0

"This is Tina Richardson with Anchor One News, where we have the most shocking discovery to ever be found in Coolsville," The newscaster said on TV. "At 1:32 this very afternoon at Coolsville Middle School, a werewolf was found in the hallways, said to be attacking wealthy heiress, Misty Meene. Teachers and students alike witnessed the creature, and doubted it could have been a hoax,"

"I saw it with my own eyes. It was too real," A teacher was saying in an interview.

"Can you tell us what the werewolf was doing?"

"Well, it was about to maul Misty until everyone showed up, then it dove out the window and ran off!" Josie answered.

"It looked like it was about to devour Kim and Misty… Misty, we wouldn't have minded, but Kim- yikes!" Freddy answered, then held up a magazine. "Would you believe I didn't even get a chance for an autograph?"

The camera then turned to a group of cowards, who were pale. "Mommy…" Alexander whimpered, while Shaggy passed out.

"No one knows where the werewolf could have gone, but sources say a group of hunters have already been hired to-" the newscaster was saying, until Biff ran onto the set.

"Wait, don't hunt him! He's not a-" Biff was trying to say, but security pushed him back. "No, wait! Listen!"

Mister and Misses Fangsworth stared at the television in shock. "C'mon, we've got to get home!" Mister Fangsworth ordered.

"Sherman! Hang on, sweetie, we're coming!" Misses Fangsworth cried out, rushing out the door with her husband.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"It's no use," Biff sighed while he stood with Kim and Puggsy outside the police tape that surrounded the school. "I couldn't get a word in!"

"So they'll listen to other kids, but not us?" Puggsy sneered.

"What are we going to do? We've got to find Fangface before anyone else does!" Kim cried. "They might hurt him!"

"We'll find him. C'mon, head back towards the woods, that's probably where he's heading," Biff said, and they ran down the street.

Halfway there, they saw the woods in clear sight, noticing a couple squad cars there already. "Dad!" Puggsy shouted, running up to his father. "What's going on?"

"We heard about the werewolf at school and have direct orders to keep the woods closed off, so it can't go in or out," his father answered.

"Sir, listen to us. He's not a bad werewolf!" Kim said, desperately. "He's really nice, he'd never hurt anyone!"

"He's our friend!" Biff added.

"Alright, that's enough kids. We'll handle this, you just go on home," one of the officers said firmly.

"But-"

"Go on, get home!"

"Dad, please hear us out." Puggsy begged. "Don't hurt him-"

The chief patted his son on his head. "Don't worry, son. Everything will be alright. You kids better do as my deputy said and get home, your parents might me worried- I know your mother hasn't stopped asking about you, Puggsy. She thinks you've been eaten!"

The kids sighed and began walking home. "What are we going to do now? No one will believe us!" Kim asked.

"We split up. We find Fangface. We turn him back to Fangs, and we get him home safely," Biff said, firmly. "Kim, you check out the neighborhood. I'll check uptown. Puggsy, you go look near your grandma's house. Hurry, guys, we don't have any time to waste,"

With that, they split up.

Kim ran down the block, bumping into the boy she met days before, Hal. "Whoa, are you okay? What's the rush?" Hal asked, helping her up.

"One of my friends is in trouble, I need to find him," Kim said, hastily.

"Well, hold on. I can help you look, I know this neighborhood pretty well. What does he look like?"

"I'll... fill you in as we go," They ran down the block, and she frantically looked around every corner and around every obstacle. _Oh, Fangface, wherever you are, please be okay! _She hoped.

Biff in the meantime found a surprise, seeing his friend Sue Chang walking by his house. "Hi, Biff! Guess what, my parents let me come a week… are you alright?" she asked, noticing the worried look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"A friend of mine needs help, long story," he said, running down the street.

Sue followed him. "Okay- hey, slow down! Tell me what's happening!"

Puggsy, meanwhile, was stopped by his mother. "Oh, thank God you're alright!" she said, hugging him tight. "You didn't get bit, did you?"

"Mom, I'm fine! It's no big deal!" Puggsy muttered, squirming away.

"No big deal? Some creature was loose in your school! I'm going to radio your father, make sure he's alright, too."

_One of these days Dad is going to regret buying her that radio transmitter… _Puggsy thought, then noticed there was a package and a letter addressed to him, and he opened it, seeing it was from his pen-pal, Rudolph.

_Dear Puggsy,_

_Sorry for not writing as much, my schedule has been full lately._

_I know a couple things about wolves, how in urban legends silver was used to keep them at bay. The package happens to carry a silver pocketknife of mine. I've never had a use for it, so I figured you may use it in case your wolf problem grows treacherous… just don't do anything stupid. My cousin, Basel, once tried to use his to fend off a thief- it's just a good thing the thief was caught and no one was hurt, is all I'll say._

_I don't have much time to write, so I'll have to end my letter here. Let me know how your situation goes,_

_Sincerely, Rudolph._

_PS, I'm serious about that pocketknife. __Don't do anything stupid!_

Puggsy opened up the package, seeing the small pocketknife, pure silver, sitting in a velvet box. _This thing must've cost a fortune, _he thought, then stuffed it in his pocket. His mom was still on the radio, and he snuck out the back door, taking a deep breath and running off toward the woods, about to do something very daring…

And stupid.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fangface stayed ducked in an alley, watching as a couple squad cars zoomed by. He then snuck around the corner, heading in the direction back to his house.

As he snuck along, he thought about his actions back in the hall. He would never just run up and snarl at a girl like that, but the way Misty was hurting Kim's feelings made it hard for him to contain his anger. All he knew was, when she screamed in terror, he knew he was in trouble, and realized why his parents never let him out, and what Grandpa Lou had meant when he said not many people handled meeting werewolves very well.

With that thought in mind, he was reminded of someone else who had been afraid of him, who he had ran into before-

*Wham!*

…and coincidentally, he ran into him again. "Puggsy!" he exclaimed, excitedly.

"Fangface!" Puggsy said, relieved, then gasped and pulled him into an alley, through a back door that lead inside an old warehouse. "What the jumping ignorpotomases happened back at school? Everyone's saying you tried to maul Misty! …Which, surprisingly, everyone finds to be a big deal."

"I didn't do anything! (grr) That snob was making Kim cry, and I told her to back off, then she saw I was a werewolf and just screamed! That's all that's happened, I swear! (grr) I swear,"

"Yeah, well, we gotta get you back to your house. The cops are after ya, and word on the street is that a bunch of hunters are out to gettify you," Puggsy looked out the door, seeing another squad car drive by. "Lay low, I'll let you know when it's safe to get moving,"

"Ooh, ooh, if I knew I was going to be a fugitive, I would've brought a videogame, (grr) or at least something to read…" he sat down, suddenly remembering the book in his jacket. "…Read? Wait a minute,"

"Alright, it looks clear. My mom's gym is down the block across the street, so we can head there next and hide out until night,"

"Hey, Pugs, this wouldn't happen to be yours by any chance, would it? (grr)" he held up the book.

"It's _Puggsy, _and what are you talking…?" Puggsy looked over, seeing the book, his eyes widening but he played it casual. "Oh, yeah… I was just using it to find information on the Banshee. How'd you get it?"

"Uh… you dropped it, I think. (grr)"

Puggsy grabbed the book. "I don't remember bringing it with me when we visited you… you sure I dropped it?"

"Well, who else could have had it? (grr) Does it say anything about the Banshee?"

"Yeah, but not enough, we still need to find out who her condescendant is… maybe I missed something, you keep watch for a minute."

Fangface sat by the window, keeping an eye out, though got lost in thought. _Luther DID say that if Puggsy said the book was his… no, it can't be true, Pugs doesn't see me as a monster! ...Does he? …No, otherwise he wouldn't be helping me out. I might as well tell him the truth, _he thought, and turned to talk to Puggsy…

Seeing the silver knife sticking out of his pocket. Having seen a few horror movies about werewolves in the past, he knew that silver was often used to kill werewolves… and he recalled Kim saying something about Puggsy doing research on legends about werewolves for class… or was it for something else?

"Nothing," Puggsy sighed, shutting the book. "Is the coast clear?"

"Huh? Oh, uh… yeah, sure, Puggsy, sure." Fangface replied, looking out the window once more.

They snuck out and across the street to the gym, ducking in and locking the door. "There. No one will come hunting after you in here,"

"Okay." Fangface sat on a bench, quietly watching Puggsy keep watch. "Puggsy… thanks, for being my best friend and doing this,"

"Eh, don't get so sentimental so fast, weird-wolf. You're not out of the woods, yet."

Fangface scratched his head. "I thought we were in a gym,"

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "It's an expression, meathead." He took out the book, flipping through the pages. "With the cops and that Banshee on your trail, you're still in pretty deep…" he paused, coming across the page with the notes scribbled on it. "…trouble?"

"What's wrong?"

Puggsy stood up. "Fangface… did anyone get a hold of this book before-"

*BAM!*

The door was kicked open, and the policemen ran in. "THERE IT IS! GET IT!" One of them shouted.

"Wait-" Puggsy shouted, but the officers raced past him, while Fangface ran out the back door, running down the alley. Puggsy managed to get through, running out the front to meet up with the werewolf on the other side.

What he didn't know was that Luther, who was by a telephone booth, cut Fangface off halfway first. "You okay, buddy?" he said, faking concern. "They didn't shoot you, did they?"

"No… what are you doing here?" Fangface asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I was on my way here, hoping to stop Puggsy's scheme. I saw him talking to the cops by the woods- they have it closed off, and Puggsy told 'em he knew where to find you, and that he'd lead you to the gym so they could catch you,"

Fangface snarled. "No way! Puggsy would never do that! Why would he?!"

"Don't you know? There's a big reward out for you! Misty's paying anyone a huge grand of cash to hunt you down… Looks like Puggsy's turned the tables on you,"

Fangface paused, remembering seeing the silver knife in Puggsy's pocket. "No… I don't believe you!"

Luther shook his head. "WHY won't you believe me? He's a bad kid, he thinks you're a monster, and I can tell you don't trust him! Why won't you trust me, eh?"

"Because I know my friends… but I don't know you, (grr)" Fangface then took off around the corner…

*WHAM!*

Once again crashing into Puggsy. "Ow… we've GOT to stop meeting like this," he groaned, and noticed Fangface's mouth was on his arm, his fang having torn his sleeve, exposing some skin. "Fangface…?"

Fangface, in the meantime, couldn't move. He felt a strange tingling on his tongue, and he stood up, a crazy look in his eye suddenly. "Say… (grr) You taste kinda good," he said, licking his lips.

Puggsy gasped and shoved him off. "Get away from me, you crazy werewolf! What do I look like, a sandwich?!"

Fangface shook his head. "Nope…" he then took out two giant slices of bread and caught Puggsy between them. "Now you do!"

Puggsy gasped, and- by reflex- punched Fangface square on the snout, then- like an idiot- drew his pocket knife. "Fangface… don't make me have to use this!"

Fangface rubbed his nose, then looked at Puggsy, seeing the knife. "I should have known… you're not my friend, you just see me as a monster, don't you?!"

"Only when you're trying to eat me… and I guess you just couldn't contain yourself any longer, could you?! Just thought you'd take a bite out of me, right?!"

"(grr) I couldn't help it! It's just…"

"In your nature?"

"No! (grr)"

"Then why did you try to eat me?!"

"Why are you trying to hunt me?!"

"Because you tried to eat- wait, who said I'm trying to huntify you?!"

"A-HA! So you admit it!"

"Admit WHAT?! …Alright, forget it," Puggsy closed his pocket knife, stuffing it back in his pocket. "I'm out of here. I'm through with dealing with some crazified werewolf! Go eat someone else, why don't ya?!"

"(snarl) Go find someone ELSE to pretend to be your friend!"

The two then went their separate ways. The werewolf looked back once, feeling hurt, until he heard footsteps coming his way, and saw Puggsy. "Give me my hat back!" he sneered, snatching his cap off Fangface's head and storming off.

Fangface only snarled, then took off towards the woods. He slowed down halfway, looking back once more. _I thought we were friends… why would he just turn on me? _He thought, wincing.

Puggsy trudged along, then rolled up his sleeve, making sure the werewolf hadn't bit him. He looked back once, confused. _He wasn't a bad werewolf… why did he want to eat me? _He thought, sighing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Biff had finished telling Sue about the situation. "No way, there's really a werewolf?" Sue gasped.

"Yeah, but he's not bad. He's really nice," Biff told her. "Everyone else is just freaked out. If we can find him and keep him hidden until we can convince them who he really is, then he'll be safe,"

Kim, in the meantime, had just finished telling Hal the same story. "You're kidding. A werewolf is actually here in town?" Hal questioned.

"I know it sounds strange, but it's true, and right now we have to convince everyone he's really good, so they don't hurt him," Kim replied. "And we have to act… fast."

She paused, seeing Biff walking with Sue.

"Hey, Kim, you alright?" Hal asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded, sighing a bit. "I'm just worried. Lets go," she said quietly.

Biff, meanwhile, looked across the street, seeing Kim walking with Hal. "Biff, what's wrong?" Sue asked.

He shook his head. "Just… concerned. C'mon," he replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Ooh, looks like things are getting tense. And I'm sorry if that last part about Fangface and Puggsy was a little dark, but I was stuck trying to figure out how to get it to where Fangface always ate Puggsy, it's after midnight… lets just say it's not a bright combination and I would REALLY appreciate an alternative.

Please review. I accept constructive criticism.


	23. A Shocking Truth

Okay, people, just one more rapid update, then I'm calling it for the week. Enjoy!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Looneytunecrazy: **Yeah, I noticed there's never been a touching moment between Fangs and Kim (that I've put in, anyway), so I was just experimenting ^-^; I giggled myself, though I had inspiration from my own first day at school; Another good reason to love the werewolf, and don't worry, she WILL pay; And he'll be saving someone… just wait and see who ;)

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9 and Steve: **Ironically I was thinking of that same episode just the other day!; It will be interesting to see lol; If you were wise, Steve, you'd get in that cage too.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Moving on!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

If there was anyone who was more curious about Fangface rather than afraid, it would be the Scooby Doo Detective Agency… though Scooby and Shaggy were still terrified about going out looking for him. "It's so weird. Biff was telling me about a werewolf just the other day- though he said he was joking about it… but now it turns out there really IS one!" Freddy was saying, completely surprised. "Question is, if he knew about the werewolf, why would he make it out to be a joke?"

"I remember seeing Puggsy in the library a couple days ago, looking up a legend about werewolves," Velma said, typing at her computer. "It was the same information I looked up for Shaggy back in 3rd grade, about the Fangsworth family,"

"I ran into Fangs last week!" Shaggy piped up. "He said his parents never let him go anywhere and was always stuck in the house,"

"It all makes sense, if you think about it." Daphne replied, pacing. "Fangs is the werewolf, that's why his parents wouldn't let him out, and Biff was keeping it secret in order to make sure he wouldn't get into trouble… like he is, now."

"Why didn't he tell any of us about it, though? I wouldn't have blabbed!" Freddy scoffed.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "No… you'd would've been just satisfied with taking a picture and sending it to that superstitious magazine you're always reading,"

"So, like, what are we going to do about that werewolf?" Shaggy said, trembling as he started stacking up a large sandwich, which Scooby eyed hungrily. "It's still loose!"

"I think we should help it," Velma said.

"WHAT?!" Shaggy ran over, feeling Velma's forehead. "Velma, are you feeling okay?" he reached into his back pocket, pulling out a sucker. "Tell me, how many lollipops do you see?"

Velma pushed the sucker away. "I'm serious, guys. Think about it- why would Biff, Kim, and Puggsy let a werewolf come to school? Obviously they didn't think he was dangerous, so all the hype now is all based on misunderstanding. Just because Misty screamed doesn't automatically means he's bad, right?"

"That's true… Plus, Misty is ALWAYS screaming about something," Daphne agreed.

"Alright, let's go search for him, then." Freddy declared. "Before the cops lock him up in some zoo or science lab,"

"If we're going out looking for werewolves, I'm having a snack to help keep me calm," Shaggy said, turning back to the table, then paused. "Hey! What happened to my sandwich?!"

He looked over at Scooby, who was wiping his mouth with a napkin when he noticed his friend's glare. "Ruh… rhe werewolf rate it?" he said, innocently.

Shaggy shook his head and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him along. "Sure… and that 'werewolf' now owes me another sandwich!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two cops stood by the woods, keeping a sharp eye out. "Hey, Duke, you think there really IS a werewolf running loose?" one of them asked.

"It was all over the news, Garth, and some of the boys just said they saw one running around near the gym," The other officer, Duke, replied.

"Yeah… but how do we know it ain't a hoax, like all those other creeps those meddling kids have caught that turned out to be yokels in some get-up?"

"Well, even if it is, it's causing trouble, which means we're going to have to keep a sharp eye out…" he then noticed a bum walking toward the forest. "HEY YOU! STOP! No one's allowed in the forest! Haven't you heard there's a werewolf running loose?!"

"Oh, yes. I actually saw one just the other day… or was that a giant beaver?" The Bum replied. "Anyway, he was with some short kid, and they had been running away from the Brooklyn Banshee… who sparks an amazing resemblance to my sister, and the wooden duck I live in,"

The officers exchanged glances. "What is your name, sir?"

"I'm Chester A. Bum,"

"Well, Mister 'Bum', I recommend you leave now,"

"And I recommend you see the movie, _Night of the Undead Moose," _

"Just go back into town, sir," Garth sighed.

"Oh, fine. But might I ask you something?"

"What?"

Chester raised his little Styrofoam cup. "CHANGE! YOU GOT ANY CHANGE?"

"Would you get out of here already?!" Duke snapped.

Chester huffed. "FINE!" he trudged off down the street. "Sure, they'll let some furry guy with one tooth, a tail, and a wolf-like face sticking out run into the forest, but not a simple bum. What do I have to do, grow hair?!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Indeed, Fangface had snuck by the cops while they were distracted by the bum. He ran into the forest, angry, confused, and emotionally hurt, not stopping until he reached the creek. "Ooh, ooh, what's going on with me?" he asked himself, gripping his head. "Why did I have an urge to eat Pugs? (grr) And why would he just turn his back on me? (grr)" he lied down by the creek, sighing heavily. "I wish someone could give me a clear answer…"

He looked into the water, at his reflection. Upon seeing his face, making eye-contact with the animalistic gaze in his eyes, he suddenly felt a new burst of adrenaline, as if he was finally seeing what he really was for the first time, realizing all that he could do with his strength, his cunning, his instincts…

It gave him such an energy burst that he began to howl, hopping around on one foot in a circle, spinning around, falling on his shoulder and rotating around, then standing up and howling more, and he shot off into the woods, feeling as if he could take on anything like a werewolf should.

His howl didn't go unheard, for a certain little wolf pup heard him and began following him, barking excitedly.

Unfortunately, the Banshee also heard him, and she snarled and began to follow him as well, ready to sink her teeth into revenge.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Despite the warnings, Puggsy walked into the woods to his grandmother's house, knowing it was the only place he'd have to clear his head. "Oh, Puggsy, I didn't expect to see you , here." Grandma Miriam said. "How is Sherman and Fangface doing? Are they with you?"

"No… we're not really on speaking terms anymore," Puggsy muttered, sitting down in a chair.

Grandma Miriam was never one to ask him about his problems, so it was surprising when she sat down across from him and asked, "What happened? Did he do something to you? …And what are you doing with that pocket knife in your hand?"

Puggsy looked at the knife that he still gripped in his hand, and sighed. "Fangface… he tried to eat me. I don't know why, he just said I tasted good, then put me between two slices of bread, and… well, I panicked. And now he thinks I've been just pretending to be his friend and thinks I see him as a monster!"

"Well, do you?"

He gave her a look. "What do you mean, 'do I'?"

She rolled her eyes. "Puggsy, I heard you scream the first night you brought him over, and I noticed how uncomfortable you felt around him… and now it looks like you're arming yourself against him. Do you see him as a monster?"

Puggsy was silent for a moment, contemplating what his grandmother had just said. "I… I thought he was a monster at first, but then he started acting friendly… he even asked if I were his best…" he sighed heavily, resting his face in his hands. _I feel like an idiot… _he told himself, though wouldn't admit it out loud.

"So you don't see him as a monster?"

"No, not anymore, but… why did he try to eat me?"

Grandma Miriam stood up, walking over to her bookshelf and pulling out a book… which was the same as the book Puggsy had found in the library, only in better condition! "I believe I have the answer right here,"

Puggsy's eyes widened, and he took out his book. "That's the same book I found!"

"Yes, and from all that's going on, I believe it's time I told you something important. You see, on the 13th year of a Fangsworth's werewolf's birth, he starts craving flesh. However, it can be controlled- did Fangface bite you at all?"

"No… I think he just tasted my arm, that's it,"

"That's good, then. If he took a bite out of you, that would mean he would be a hungry beast. Instead of killing you, he just wanted to taste you, maybe just shove you into his mouth, rather than ripping you limb from limb,"

Puggsy gave a critical look. "Gee, THAT'S good to know," he said sarcastically. "Is there any way to snap him out of it?"

"Not that I know of, I just know what the legend says. His ancestor had accidentally licked someone, and could never taste anything else. Any food he saw or heard of, all he would think about was the person he had tasted."

Puggsy looked at his book. "But, I read that he killed his brother…"

"Not true. His brother was killed by a rabid wolf, though everyone assumed it was the werewolf."

Puggsy looked at his grandmother. "How do you know all this?"

"Because this book has the footnotes that help explain things. The ones in that one appear to be faded away,"

"The Banshee also had a brother, and a sister. What happened to them?"

Grandma Miriam turned the page. "That's what I wanted to show you. The Banshee's sister and her husband went out searching for her brother, Alexander Armstrong, but found no traces of him, and died years later not knowing what really became of him. Turns out, the brother had changed his name to Alexander Braverman, to hide the shame that he was related to the Banshee, and started a new life, marrying a beautiful woman and having children of his own."

Puggsy blinked. "Braverman… That's your last name!" he began to feel queasy. "So… that means…"

Grandma Miriam nodded solemnly. "I didn't want to tell you, in hopes that this whole dilemma could be solved without your knowledge, but it's true. We're the Banshee's descendants,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: …Was there anyone who WASN'T expecting that? Also, a little trivia, 'Braverman' was also the last name of Puggsy's voice-actor. And yes, I couldn't help but give Scooby and the Gang some spotlight... and give The Bum another cameo appearance.

Please review. I accept constructive criticism.


	24. Settling Things Once And For All

The night is young, the moon is out, my tea kettle is brewing, and it's three hours 'til midnight. TIME TO UPDATE!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78, Storm, and Hunter: **Easy, she-wolves, we still need the half-pint for the rest of the story! …I gotta say, Track, your review really got a laugh out of me XD

**Scoobycool9, Luckycool9, and Steve: **Lol, caught the reference, Steve (Steve-trap, Fred-trap right?); Glad you liked the cameos, too!

Disclaimer: All original Fangface characters belong to Ruby-Spears Productions. …Simple enough to understand, people!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Biff and Sue looked out from behind the bushes, seeing a few squad-cars lined up at the front of the forest. "How are we going to get past the cops?" Sue asked.

"I don't know. We'll need a distraction or something," Biff answered.

"Maybe we could tell them we saw the werewolf in town somewhere, and they'll leave,"

"They probably wouldn't believe us. Even if they did, they'd leave a couple guys behind just to make sure no one ran into the forest,"

Sue rubbed her chin. "Well, there has to be SOME way for us to sneak by…"

Biff snapped his fingers. "Wait! I know a way around! C'mon!"

They snuck down the street down the gravel road that lead to Fangs' house. A squad car happened to be there and an officer stopped them. "Hold it, kids, you can't go down this road," he told them.

Biff put his arm around Sue. "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm just trying to walk my friend home. Her parents are at work, and with the werewolf running around she wanted someone to walk home with her."

The officer studied Sue. "You live in that house clear out there? I know the people there and they never brought up having a kid… especially one of a different race."

"I was adopted, sir." Sue said as she crossed her arms, acting offended. "And I can assure you my parents will be appalled when they hear that I couldn't get home because a member of the law enforcement refused to let me by."

The officer raised his hands defensively. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. …You want me to drive you kids down there?"

"We'll be alright. Werewolves don't attack out in the open," Biff assured him, and he and Sue walked by, looking back once to make sure the officer had his back to them, then ran to the house, looking inside. "Fangface isn't here. C'mon, lets check the woods,"

"How do we know he isn't still in town?" Sue questioned.

"We searched the whole neighborhood. Plus, if he were still in town, someone would have spotted him by now… and I have a feeling he knows this is the only place where he can be safe until he gets home,"

"Are you just guessing as you go along?!"

Biff paused. "It's just a feeling. Trust me, we'll find him," he froze just then, seeing traces of monstrous footsteps, belonging to the Banshee, and his heart stopped. "…And we'd better hurry. The cops aren't the only ones after him,"

With that, they ran through the forest, hurrying to find the werewolf.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kim and Hal looked across the road at the forest, seeing a squad car not too far away. "How are we going to get by? Those cops will spot us if we get too close," Hal whispered.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking…" Kim replied, looking around, and she saw the dirt road that lead to Grandma Miriam's house. "We have to get on that road, just past those trees."

Hal thought for a moment, and a lightbulb appeared over his head. "I've got an idea." He walked over to a small tree planted on the corner, bending it far back. "Climb on the top."

"What?!"

"Just do it! I saw this trick on a cartoon before,"

"Do we LOOK like a couple cartoons?"

"Just climb on, before they notice!"

Kim sighed then climbed on the tree. Hal hung onto a fire hydrant as he climbed on. "This is insane…"

"Hang on!" Hal let go…

*TWANG!*

"YEEEEOOOOOW!" the two of them cried as they shot overhead.

The two cops looked around. "Did you hear something?" one of them asked.

*Crash!*

Hal and Kim landed in a tree. "Hey… it worked!" Hal asked, lying draped over a tree-branch.

Kim rubbed her head. "With stunts like that, you should be in the circus," she sneered, and they climbed out of the tree. "C'mon, we've got to find Fangface, and quick!"

"Hey, if he's in the woods, he should be safe, right?" Hal said.

"Not with a bunch of hunters on his tail…" Kim paused, seeing the Banshee's footprints, and she gulped. "Not to mention, (gulp) something worse. Hurry, we got to keep moving,"

They rushed through the forest in search for Fangface, Kim hoping he was still alright.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Puggsy… Puggsy, get up!" Grandma Miriam said, tapping her grandson on the head.

"Uhn… what happened?" Puggsy groaned, sitting up off the floor, rubbing his head.

"You just passed out after I told you about our relation to the Banshee,"

Puggsy shook off his daze. "So it wasn't some crazified nightmare… Grandma, why didn't you tell us this, sooner?!"

Grandma Miriam shrugged. "Didn't think anyone would believe me, and it didn't occur to me until after the night Louis told you kids how he was related to the Shaman."

"How come you didn't try to reconsilate with Grandpa Lou, then? If you're related to the Banshee, too, you both could fix things,"

"I had thought of that before. Problem is, I married into the Banshee's family, I'm not officially a blood-relative. Plus, Louis and I always got into a quarrel, so it wouldn't be too easy for US to settle our differences…" she gave Puggsy a look. "But we grew up like that. You're still young enough to try to reconcile with Fangface and/or Sherman, you have the chance to fix things before the two of you grow up on a bitter relationship."

Puggsy sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets, when he felt something and pulled out the hat Fangs had given him, forgetting he had it. "I doubt it's going to be easy, Grandma… But I'll try." He took off his cap and put the gray fedora on, standing up and heading for the door. "But I'm not doing it just to fix a mistake our ancestor made… I'm doing it for him."

Grandma Miriam smiled and nodded. "Be careful, Puggsy. …Oh, wait, let me give you something first!"

"I've already got a pocket-knife, Grandma. What more do I need?"

Grandma handed him a paper sack. "How about some muffins for your trip? You're going to need all the strength you can get for the trouble you're about to face,"

Puggsy gave a small smile and grabbed the sack, then walked out the door. "Only the best grandma's give snacks for kids who are about to walk into certain doom,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Biff and Sue walked through the woods, completely nervous. "I really think we should head back, Biff," Sue said. "It's too dark to see anything… and I don't like the fact we're in the same area with whatever made those footprints,"

Biff shook his head. "We're not going back until we find Fangface." He said, firmly.

"But what if that other creature finds us?"

He sighed. "I don't think it'll come after us. It's October 13th… the night it hunts for a Fangsworth,"

*rustle rustle*

They paused, hearing something coming out of the bushes. Biff picked up a heavy stick, walking over, "Stay behind me," he whispered to Sue, and slowly walked over, then jumped into the bushes-

*Wham!*

…crashing into a boy who was carrying a stick as well. "Ow…" they both moaned.

"Hal!" Kim gasped, running over.

"Biff!" Sue called, rushing to his aid, pausing when she saw Kim and Hal. "Oh! Who are you two?"

"I'm Kim and the boy Biff crashed into is Hal…" Kim then did a double-take. "Biff! What are you doing out here? …And who's your friend?"

"We're looking for Fangface… and this is Sue," Biff said, standing up and rubbing his head. "What are you two doing out here?"

"Same thing as you," Hal replied. "You two know each other?"

"I think they do," Sue said, smiling. "You must be the girl Biff told me about."

"You must have told a lot of people about me…" Kim said to Biff, crossing her arms. "Yet after all that talk, you go walking around with another girl during a crisis."

"Me?! You're the one who was moseying along with a different guy!" Biff retorted. "And Sue was just helping me look for Fangface!"

"Hal was helping me, too!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys! Calm down!" Hal exclaimed, stepping between them. "Like you two said, Sue and I are just helping out."

"Yeah, we didn't mean to make you both think you were cheating on each other," Sue added. "…Though, I never thought you two would become a couple after just a few days-"

"We're NOT a couple!" Biff and Kim said together, blushing.

"We're just friends," Biff said, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, and right now we've got to get back to searching! Fangface is counting on us," Kim added. "We got to find him before those hunters or that Banshee does,"

"You sure are risking a lot for this werewolf," Hal brought up.

"Yeah. You guys must really like him if you're facing this much peril," Sue put in.

"He's our friend, and when a friend is in trouble, nothing- not even some crazy Banshee- will stop us from helping him," Biff said.

They continued through the woods, seeing some flashlights up ahead. "Hey! Who's there?" a familiar voice called.

"Freddy?"

"Biff?" Freddy and the rest of his gang ran over. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"Probably the same as you and everyone else- looking for Fangface," Kim answered. "Listen, I know he's a werewolf, but he's not bad-"

"We figured that out," Daphne spoke up, then arched an eyebrow. "But… why did you call him 'Fangface'?"

"It's a name Puggsy came up for him,"

"Zoinks, Puggsy knows him too?" Shaggy gasped.

"Yeah, and we have to find him quick," Biff said.

"Someone's coming!" Hal pointed out, as two hunters walked up to them.

"Hey! What are you kids doing out here?! Don't you know there's a werewolf loose?!" One of the hunters asked.

"Not anymore, gentlemen," Velma spoke up. "Someone already caught it- turns out it was a hoax,"

"Oh, yeah? Who was the bad-guy this time?" The other hunter questioned.

"It was Red-" Freddy tried to answer quick, but Biff clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Luther!" Biff said quickly. "Yeah, turns out Luther was just pulling a prank, trying to scare the whole school, heh heh."

"Should have figured it was a prank," the first hunter muttered. "Alright, lets go round up the boys and get out of here, then." With that, they walked off.

"Nice alibi, Velma." Kim said. "I just hope Fangface is okay…"

"We'll keep searching and find him, don't worry." Daphne assured her.

"I wish that were an alibi," Shaggy gulped.

"Lets split up and get back to it. We don't have a minute to waste," Biff said and they split up.

"…like, what about a few seconds? I need to notify my next of kin…"

"Rame here," Scooby added.

"Lets go, you chickens." Daphne sneered as she and Velma shoved them along.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He ran into a tree.

Fangface had so much adrenaline as he rushed through the woods that he, briefly, forgot how to stop. When he heard the wolf pup barking, he quickly looked over, not watching where he was going, and slammed into a tree, his head getting stuck in the hollow.

The pup walked up, cocking her head. "Woof?" she barked.

"Please don't tell the other wolves about this…" Fangface said, his voice echoing in the hollow, and he pulled his head out, a squirrel sitting on his head. "Ooh, ooh, sorry."

The squirrel chattered bitterly then scurried back into the hollow. The wolf pup looked at Fangface, her tail wagging as the werewolf rubbed his head, following him as he walked on. "Woof,"

"I'm alright, (grr)" he looked around, not recognizing his surroundings. "Ooh, ooh, where am I? (grr) I've never been around here before…"

The pup looked around, whimpering a bit.

"(grr) I gotta get home! I can't be lost now, not with so many people after me!"

"Woof! Woof!" The pup ran around him, nodding her head in one direction.

"(grr) Hey, you know the woods well, don't ya? You can help me on the way back to my house (grr) just like how I helped you find your pack!"

The pup wagged her tail, giving a happy bark.

*rustle rustle*

They turned, hearing someone coming through the bushes. "Ooh, ooh, we'd better hide first, (grr)" Picking up the wolf-pup, they ducked into the bushes, watching as Puggsy walked out. "It's Pugs! (grr) What's that dirty rat doing here?"

"Woof!" The pup exclaimed, obviously smelling muffins. Fangface covered her mouth, shushing her.

"Fangface?" Puggsy called. "Where are ya?" he paused, scratching his head, looking around. "I could've sworn I heard him…"

"So he's looking for me, huh? (grr) Bet he's trying to catch me… and when did he steal my hat?! (grr)"

Someone snuck up behind Puggsy just then, pulling his hood over his head and pushing him to the ground. The wolf-pup snarled and Fangface shushed her, watching as Luther walked around Puggsy. "So, halfpint, you come looking for that furball you've been hanging out with?" the bully sneered.

Puggsy stood up, glaring at him. "How do you know I've been hanging out with a weird-wolf?" he demanded.

"Does it matter? You both ain't hanging out anymore, are ya? Not since you pulled that knife on him in the alley. I saw you from across the street… ruined it for all of us. He could've eaten you, then I'd get him on MY side after convincing him you weren't his friend,"

Puggsy clenched his fists. "So YOU'RE the one who wrote those notes in the book! …I was wondering what sort of meathead spelled 'scheme' with a 'k'. You've been trying to turn him against me!"

Luther rolled his eyes. "Bravo, Sherlock… Too bad it didn't work. That dumb werewolf still trusted you and wouldn't believe my story, and by the time he did he was already heading here to the woods. So, I figure if I can't use the werewolf as a rough stooge to control others with, I can at least hunt him down and use him to get some money,"

"Not on my watch!" Puggsy swung his fist, punching Luther in the face and making him see birds fly around his head. "You can mess with me all you want, but there's no way I'm letting you mess with my friends!"

Luther rubbed his head, then stood up and punched Puggsy back, and soon both of them were swinging punches at each other. "Why do you care so much about that dumb wolf anyway?! He doesn't even like you anymore! He even tried to eat you!"

"He's still my friend, you ignorpotomas! And if you don't leave him alone, I'll pummel ya to smotherines!"

"Stop using big words on me, big-mouth!" Luther caught Puggsy by the shirt, swinging him into a tree, then approached with his baseball bat. "I'm going to catch that werewolf, and I'm not going to let some pint-sized dope stand in my way!"

Puggsy gasped as Luther swung the bat down, shutting his eyes and bracing for pain… but it never came. He opened his eyes, grinning when he saw Fangface had caught the bat. Luther grunted, looking to see who was holding him back, and he instantly paled. "You were saying?"

"Fangface! …H-How you d-doing, buddy?"

"(grr) Who you calling 'buddy', buster?" Fangface snarled. He swung the bat (while Luther still had a grip on it) tossing it into the tree, making the bully hang by his jacked over a tree-branch.

The small wolf-pup growled up at the bully, then trotted over to the bag of muffins Puggsy had dropped, digging in. Puggsy stood up, brushing himself off. "Thanks, Fangface… Lets get outta here," he said.

"(grr) Sure, Pugs, sure… but can I say something real quick?"

"Go ahead… and don't call me 'Pugs'."

"I just want to say-"

The pup then began barking frantically up at a tree, and the two friends looked up, seeing the Banshee, who wasn't very happy. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeh!" she shrieked, leaping down.

"Yikes! I was hoping to skip a family reunion…" Puggsy gulped.

By this time, Biff, Kim, Sue, and Hal had arrived. "Fangface! Oh, no…" Kim cried. "Biff, we gotta do something!"

Biff looked around, his mind racing, and his gaze came across the river, which lead to the waterfall. "Quick! Hold onto my jacket," he said, taking off his jacket. "We'll throw it around the Banshee's head long enough for them to get across the rapids,"

"That's your plan?!"

"It's the only one I've got! Just go with me on this!"

They held onto his jacket, running up to the Banshee…

Who swung around and swiped at them, slicing the jacket into ribbons. "Good plan, Biff." Kim deadpanned.

The Banshee snarled at them, when a rock hit her in the head. "Hey, Banshee! Over here!" Sue shouted as she and Hal threw a couple more pebbles, then hurried up a tree.

The Banshee growled, running after them, until the small wolf-pup ran up and bit her leg. The creature kicked, sending the pup flying into Biff and Kim, who caught her and fell back, then turned back to Puggsy and Fangface. "You guys scrammify! We'll lead her off!" Puggsy called, finding Luther's bat on the ground. He ran over and grabbed it, then ran toward the Banshee. "Normally I only fight with my cousins, but this is way more personal!" He swung, smashing it over her head, but she only growled. "Uh, oh… (ahem) So, um, I guess this means I won't be seeing you at thanksgiving?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeh!" The Banshee shrieked, grabbing Puggsy and holding him over the falls.

"Whoa! Hey! Is this how you treat family?!"

"Puggsy! (grr) You get your filthy paws off my best buddy!" Fangface snarled. "Arrroooooo!" he then lunged and tackled the Banshee before she could drop Puggsy, both of them getting into a brawl, hiding in a dust-cloud.

"Fangface!" Biff and Kim both cried, running over with the wolf-pup, Sue, and Hal, watching the fight with Puggsy.

They got close to the edge, and the Banshee slipped over the edge. Fangface lied on his stomach, panting heavily, and the others sighed with relief. "Nothing to it, (grr)"

Unfortunately, the Banshee still had a grip on the edge. "Fangface! Look-" Puggsy tried to warn, but the Banshee already grabbed onto the werewolf, yanking him over the edge. "No!"

The kids looked over the edge, seeing a rocky path a few feet away and quickly ran down it. "Oh, please let him be okay…" Kim whimpered as they ran…

Finding the Banshee lying motionless on the riverbank, Fangface not too far off. "Oh, no…" Biff gasped as they ran over, Puggsy pushing ahead of them. "No…"

Sue and Hal looked up, seeing a few officers standing on the edge of the cliff. "Down here!" Sue called frantically, waving them down. "Hurry! One of our friends is hurt!"

Puggsy fell to his knees. "Fangface…?" he whispered, shaking the werewolf's shoulder, but he didn't move. "This is all my fault… I didn't think you were a monster. I used to, but I don't anymore, I… I'm sorry." He winced, taking off his fedora and twisting it a bit, then had a thought. He placed it back on his head, and pulled out his cap. "You saved our lives, buddy, and gave Luther the beating he deserved… I don't show thanks very much, but, to show my appreciation I want you to have my hat," he then placed it on the werewolf's head.

Biff and Kim looked at each other, then back at their two friends, Biff putting his arm around her as she held onto him, tears coming to both their eyes.

"You were one heck of a werewolf, Fangface… and a great friend… basically the best friend any of us have ever had." He then wrapped his arms around the werewolf's neck, beginning to sob. "You're the best friend I've ever had…"

Kim began to sob on Biff's shoulder, as Sue and Hal stood off to the side, shedding tears as well as they told the officers what Biff and Kim had told them about Fangface. No one noticed that the Banshee seemed to be turning slightly human…

The wolf-pup whimpered, lying next to Puggsy has he held Fangface, sobbing. Her head perked up, however, when she saw his tail wagging. "Pugs…?" the werewolf whispered, and Puggsy gasped, looking as the werewolf sat up, smiling. "You're my best friend, too."

Puggsy smiled, laughing with relief, and the werewolf pulled him into a tight hug. Biff and Kim smiled and gasped with excitement as well, running over. "Fangsy, you're okay!" Kim exclaimed.

"You gave us a scare for a moment there," Biff added.

"Excuse me, kids, but could we have a word?" One of the officers asked, holding up his badge.

The badge was circular with a few points on it, and to Fangface it looked like a small sun, and he transformed back into Fangs. "Huh? What's going on here? How did we get clear out here, and… why are we hugging?" Fangs asked.

Puggsy, snapping back into character, pulled away. "Ah, shut up. Don't you ever stop asking questions?" he sneered.

Fangs shrugged, then looked over. "Hey, who's that woman?"

Everyone looked over, seeing a beautiful woman, who appeared to be glowing. She smiled at them, gave a nod, then floated upward to the sky, turning into glitter the higher she went until she disappeared. "It looks like the curse of the Brooklyn Banshee has finally been lifted," Kim pointed out.

"I'm confused… what all happened out here?" One of the officers asked.

"It's a long story, officers… one you and the rest of the squad should hear," Biff answered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Next to KimxPugs moments, I love throwing in fluff-moments between Pugs and Fangface (once again, don't shoot me). Well, the Banshee is gone, Fangface's name should be cleared, he and Pugs are friends again, the wolf-pup finally got some muffins, Scooby and the gang got another cameo… And wouldn't you know it, I managed to finish this chapter before midnight!

Now review.


	25. It's Only The Beginning

Never let anyone tell you your job is easy. If they do, I would proudly advise you to punch them senseless and turn them into your accomplice and show them how 'easy' it is. (If they do a better job than you, however, it would be a good idea to stick your foot in your mouth and fire them).

…In other words, been busy, but here's the next chapter at last.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9 and Steve: **Glad you did ^-^; Yep, gotta love that puppy; Ah, can't believe I missed that :P

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The small wolf pup walked off with its pack, looking back once at the kids as they stood outside the forest with the cops, telling them all about how they each had met Fangface, their run-in with the Banshee, and the mayhem that followed back at school. "…And we were just trying to keep him out of trouble, sir." Kim finished saying.

"Like we've said before, he's not an evil werewolf." Biff added.

"Yeah, he's a pain in the neck, but he's not so bad once you get to know him," Puggsy admitted.

"So I see," The chief said, rubbing his chin. "But, tell me more about this 'banshee'. Two of my officers said they saw it transform right before their eyes."

"We know the answer to that one, too." Kim replied. "Turns out, your family is descended from the Banshee's family, from her brother actually, while Fangs' family was descended from the shaman. Both families had to do what their ancestors never did and settle their differences,"

"So when Puggsy and Fangface put aside their differences and made up, it helped break the curse," Biff finished.

"Alright… but, how come your friend over there is denying everything?" The chief asked, thumbing over at Fangs, who was talking with the other officers.

"I honestly have no idea what happened," Fangs was saying, scratching his head. "All I know is that I was in school one minute, and suddenly I'm sitting by the creek, seeing a ghostly woman, and Puggsy was hug-mmf!"

Puggsy had covered Fang's mouth. "I suggest you keep THAT little detail to yourself, 'pal'." He muttered, then turned to his dad. "Don't worry, dad. He's not in denial… he's just clueless."

"That's what I've been telling them!"

"Yeah, hard to believe they didn't figure it out sooner,"

A car swerved out just then, and Fangs' parents ran out. "Sherman! Oh thank God you're alright!" Mrs. Fangsworth shouted, bursting out of the car and hugging him tight enough to cut off his air supply. "Oh, I was so worried!"

"Gack! Mom! Not in front of my friends, please!" Fangs choked out.

"Friends? What friends?" Mr. Fangsworth asked, arching an eyebrow.

"He means us, sir." Biff said, stepping up. "You see… we sort of met your son. (Both of him)."

"What?!" Mrs. Fangsworth gasped, and turned to Fangs. "You left the house?!"

"Not exactly, except for a few incidents…" Kim told her.

"What kind of incidents?"

"It's a really long story…" Puggsy sighed.

"I tried sneaking out," Fangs told them. "I was tired of being locked up inside the house all the time, and you guys never gave me a good reason. Grandpa Lou tried telling me I was a werewolf, but I saw through THAT joke, so that night I snuck out and got lost in the woods. That's when I met Puggsy, and then I met Biff when he wrecked his bike in front of the house, and then he introduced me to Kim… Ooh, ooh, and in a weird turn of events, a wild Banshee attacked Grandpa, and I got to go to school… and suddenly I ended up out in the woods."

"You went to school?" Mrs. Fangsworth asked.

"A banshee attacked Grandpa Lou?" Mr. Fangsworth questioned.

"It's not even the half of it, but I believe Fangface can tell you the rest," Kim said, then took out a notebook and a pencil. "And I think I have an easy way for him to show up. Here, Fangs, look at this picture of the moon,"

"How come…?" Fangs began to ask, but suddenly began to transform.

"Here we go," Biff said.

"Arrroooooo!" Fangface howled, then began looking around. "(grr) Where's Pugs?! Where is he?! Ooh, ooh, there he is!"

"What?!" Puggsy snapped, then Fangface picked him up and began shaking him. "Knock it off, nit-wolf! We're friends, remember?!"

Fangface paused, then sat him down. "Ooh, ooh, sorry Pugs, (grr) I almost forgot," he then gave him a peck on the cheek. "Sorry, *smooch* so sorry *smooch smooch*"

"Yech! Cut that out!" Puggsy wiped his cheek off. "Sheesh, if this is what having a werewolf for a friend is going to be like, I'm going to start carrying around more silver,"

"You kids know Fangface, too? …And you're not afraid of him?" Mrs. Fangsworth asked, surprised.

"Not at all, ma'am. He's actually a great guy," Kim said, giving Fangface a hug, making him blush a bit.

"Up to a certain point—oof!" Puggsy muttered, grunting when Biff nudged him in the ribs.

"Did he… come to school, too?" Mr. Fangsworth asked.

"Yeah… actually that's how all this mayhem began." Biff said. "Some girl in our class freaked out and ordered a bunch of hunters to come after him,"

"Not to mention the school bully tried to get him too," Puggsy added.

"But we took care of everything…" Kim began. A limousine pulled up just then, and she sighed. "Well… ALMOST everything."

Misty stepped out with her parents, storming up and pointing at Fangface. "That's him, Daddy! That's the werewolf that tried to attack me!" she snapped. "I want him chained up and locked away somewhere! Him, AND his loser accomplices!"

"My goodness, so there is one after all," Mr. Meene said, surprised. He then snapped his fingers. "Very well. Officers, if you'd please…"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid your daughter is just crying wolf (no pun intended)." The chief said. "This werewolf, according to these kids, is a good-natured friend of theirs and has done no harm,"

"Lies! They're working with him! And they convinced Biff that they're friends of his, trying to drag him down to the slums just like-"

"Oh, SHUT UP YOU SNOB!" Kim shouted, storming up to Misty. "You can talk trash about me all you want, but I draw the line at you making up stories about my friends! You think you're so high and mighty just because you have money, but you're nothing more than a spoiled brat! You don't know Fangface, Puggsy, or Biff, so you have no right to say whatever you want about them!"

"Yeah. Kim, Puggsy and Fangface are the best friends I've ever had, and I'm willing to hang out with them every chance I get… rather than a heartless girl like you," Biff said, stepping up and putting his arm around Kim. "…And one more thing, Misty- leave me alone. You creep me out,"

Kim smiled at him and he gave her a wink.

Misty exploded right then and there. "Get… away… from him!" she screamed, lunging at Kim…

*Bam!*

…Who finally got the nerve to punch Misty in the mouth. "Those boxing lessons really paid off," Kim said, grinning as Misty saw stars. "Thanks, Pugs,"

"Don't call me… ah, forget it." Puggsy said, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, young lady. I believe it's time we've had a long talk about your people skills," Mrs. Meene said firmly, dragging Misty off.

"But… but… but…" Misty was stammering, her eye twitching.

"So sorry for all the trouble," Mr. Meene said to the Fangsworths. "I assure you it won't happen again,"

"That's good to hear," Mr. Fangsworth replied.

"Now lets go see Grandpa Lou in the hospital, and when we get home, we have a long talk to have ourselves," Mrs. Fangsworth said to Fangface, and they went home, as did the rest of the kids.

The wolf pup turned and continued on, happy that she wasn't the only one who had found her pack.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Eight Months Later…**

It was the last day of school, and the kids walked down the hallway. It seemed like yesterday they hardly knew one another- Puggsy always ignoring Biff, Biff trying to befriend Kim, Kim feeling uncomfortable about being so far from her old friends- yet there they were that day, walking down the hallway, ready to hang out with each other for the summer.

"What do you think Fangs is doing?" Kim asked.

"Lets see," Biff said, and they turned the corner, seeing Fangs was clearing out his locker. "Hey, Fangs, what took you so long?"

"Sorry, I had to help load up chemistry sets in the lab closet," Fangs answered, pulling his backpack on. "Ooh, ooh, hope I have a different class next year. Maybe I should take astrology, huh? I know a few things about navigating by the stars,"

"I gotta say, Fangs, you didn't do too bad for your first year," Puggsy told him. "…You goofed up a few times the first day, but didn't goof up as much the rest of the year,"

"Well I have you guys to thank for that, you helped me finally get out of the house, and showed me the ropes."

"And now we've got three whole months to kick back and relax," Biff said, as they walked out the doors.

There was screaming in the streets just then, as a large hole formed in the streets. "Mole people! See?! I TOLD you they exist!" Freddy could be heard shouting.

"Like, stop boasting and run, Fred!" Shaggy cried.

"People of Coolsville! Today your city will fall to the power of The Mole King!" One of the mole people shouted.

The kids looked at each other. "Looks like this is a job for Fangface," Kim said.

"Fang-who?" Fangs questioned, while Kim showed him a picture of the moon.

_Every four-hundred years a baby werewolf is born into the Fangsworth family, and so when the moon shines on Sherman Fangsworth, he changes into…_

In a matter of seconds, Fangface arrived. "Arrrroooo!"

_Fangface, a werewolf_

The werewolf then grabbed Puggsy and began shaking him, until his friend pointed over at the Mole People, exclaiming how they had to stop them, and Fangface ran into action… his eyes accidentally falling on a poster with the sun on it, changing back to Fangs.

_Only the sun can change him back_

Fangs screamed and began running from Mole People, who pursued with spears.

_So Fangs grew up and teamed up with three daring teenagers: Kim, Biff, and Puggsy, and together they find danger, excitement, and adventure_

Kim, Biff, and Puggsy pulled him into an alley, showing him a picture of the moon once more, and then the werewolf ran out after the Mole People, who began to pursue him and the others to the football field, chasing them through the bleachers.

Kim was grabbed by a Mole from behind, which Fangface noticed. He snarled, diving behind and snagging Kim back, running.

Mole people then surrounded the three teens and werewolf, who noticed a large switch to the side and turned it on, making the stadium lights flash on and blind the mole people, scaring them to going back underground.

_Who can save the day? Who can wrong the rights… and right the wrongs?_

He then saw a picture of nachos and turned to Puggsy, who tried running through the bleachers, but the werewolf slammed his foot down on a plank and sent the teen flying through the air, where he caught him in two slices of bread. Rather than eating him, however, he gave him a peck on the cheek.

_None other than… Fangface!_

"Ooh, ooh," Fangface said, as the sun came out and changed him back to Fangs, and he walked off with the others into the sunset.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Like I did with 'The First Mystery', I decided to use the old Fangface intro to close off the story… and I couldn't help but throw in the Mole People Overlords XD

Well, it appears the story has come to an end. Thanks for reading, please review… and flame if you want hot coals stuffed into your navel cavity.


	26. Bonus Chapter: The Story In A Nutshell

And now for a bonus chapter to summarize the story, for those of you who have not had time to catch up, or are just too lazy to read the whole thing.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_And now it's time for 'Bum [Fic] Reviews' with Chester A. Bum._

_Tonight's Review:_

_**Middle School Mayhem**_

"OH MY GOSH THIS IS THE GREATEST STORY I'VE EVER READ IN MY WHOLE LIFE!" The Bum shouted, waving his arms wildly.

He then began to sway mysteriously. "Every four-hundred years, a werewolf SPOILERS!"

"Now normally I don't read because I prefer to increase my intelligence with the help of the media, but this is different… For one thing, this story includes the best cameo you'll ever see!"

"That's right- Scooby-Doo!"

"Anyway, our story begins, telling us about these four different kids who are in Middle School. One is a girl who doesn't feel like she fits in, one is a boy who is popular, another is a boy who doesn't want to hang out with anybody, and another is a boy who transforms into a werewolf and can't be let out of the house,"

"I WAS A WEREWOLF, ONCE!" The bum then shook his head. "Never drink milk past the expiration date…"

"So it turns out the popular boy creeps out the new girl because he maaaay have a crush on her- and suddenly she's hanging out with the boy who's a total jerk, which everyone finds weird because he never hangs out with anyone! …Then the popular boy gets in the way of their start of a beautiful could-be love-interest."

"Meanwhile the wolf-boy doesn't know he's a werewolf and tries sneaking out, but ends up lost in the woods where he gets chased by this terrifying creature!"

The Bum rubbed his chin. "I wondered where my aunt ran off to that weekend…"

"But it's okay because he runs into the jerky boy! …Which… actually… doesn't sound like a step up,"

"And he's like-" The Bum does an impression of Fangs, "Wow, I've never met another kid before! You think this might be the start of our obvious soon-to-be friendship?!"

"And the jerky boy is like—" he then did an impression of Puggsy. "Shut up,"

"But then the wolf-boy turns into a werewolf, and he scares the jerky boy like this…!"

The Bum then ran around in circles, screaming at a high pitch. "Aaaaaugh! Werewolf!"

"But the werewolf changes back before anyone else can see, so the jerky boy has to find a way to prove that a werewolf exists!"

"Oh, and the popular boy continues to scare the girl,"

"I WAS SCARED BY A POPULAR BOY, ONCE!" The Bum then shuddered. "Every time I looked in the mirror he was there- and kept copying my clothes and face!"

"So then the popular boy meets the werewolf, only he's not scared by him! Instead, they become instant friends! And then the girl and jerky boy start hanging out more, and get close to falling in love…"

The Bum gave a confused look. "Okay, why do the girls always go for the jerks? Bella went for Edward, Lilly went for James Potter, my mother went for the mailman…"

"So they go out to the woods, and suddenly the werewolf bumps into the jerky-boy, making him kiss the girl!"

"WHOA! DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING AT ALL!"

"But the moment doesn't last because a wild creature called The Banshee starts running after them, and the kids are like-"

The Bum began running in place. "Look out! It's a new plot!"

"So they split up so that someone can go for help while the others distract the Banshee… uh, good plan?"

"Then the jerky boy and werewolf run into a very hansom man," The Bum began to pace, scratching his head in confusion. "Who looked REEEAAAALLLY familiar… Maybe I owe him money?"

"So the kids meet up with a couple grandparents, and it turns out the Banshee was placed under a curse by a Shaman, who's the werewolf's ancestor, but don't know who the Banshee's relative is, which could help break the curse! (They expect us to buy a lot from this story, don't they?)"

"And the popular boy is like…" he then did an impression of Biff. "We should find out who the Banshee's relative is so that we can break the curse!"

"And the other kids are like… Okay!"

"But suddenly there's a bully and a snob who find out about the werewolf and want to use him for their own selfish desires… Wow, where did that plot come from?"

"So the bully tries to convince the werewolf that the jerky-boy is just using him for the same reason HE wants to use him, but the werewolf is like…" The bum then did an impression of Fangface. "I've known my friends for only two days and I know they'd never do that to me!"

"Meanwhile his grandpa is attacked by the Banshee."

"MY GRANDPA WAS ATTACKED BY A BANSHEE ONCE!" The Bum shook his head. "Darn dating services…"

"So the wolf-boy is allowed to go to school, but he accidentally transforms into a werewolf and scares the snob, who's like…" he then did an annoying impression of Misty. "Oh my gosh! Werewolf!"

"And suddenly THE WHOLE CITY is freaking out! …Seriously, one girl shouts 'Werewolf' and there's a city-wide panic?"

"Werewolf!" The bum looked out the window. "Oh, look, there's panic in the streets…"

"So the kids try to help the werewolf, and the jerky-boy and him hide together…"

"But the werewolf suddenly wants to eat him, and the jerky-boy takes out a knife and tells him to back off, which hurts the werewolf's feelings, and it's all…"

The Bum did an impression of Fangface. "I don't want to be your friend anymore!"

He then did an impression of Puggsy. "Good riddance!"

"We're going to make up later on, aren't we?"

"Meh, probably,"

"THEN all the kids go to the woods where they think the werewolf is hiding- which, COINCIDENTALLY, he is- and they run into Scooby and the Gang! …Who only get one cameo scene and are suddenly never heard from again."

"Then the jerky-boy beats up the bully, and then the Banshee attacks him and the werewolf, and they get into this HUGE fight, and go over a cliff! And the kids are like…" he then raised his voice to a higher pitch. "Oh noes!"

"And it looks like the werewolf is dead, and then the jerky-boy begins to cry and says he's his best friend… and it turns out the werewolf is alive!"

The Bum held up a stuffed hamster. "Oh, Mr. Periwinkle, you're my best friend…" the hamster did nothing. "WHY AREN'T YOU ALIVE?!"

"And it turns out the jerky-boy was related to the Banshee and finally broke the curse!"

"THAT'S A SHOCKER!"

"So the werewolf's name is cleared, all the kids are friends, and they lived happily ever- HOLY CRUD, MOLE PEOPLE! …After."

"So this was the best story ever, and they should really make a TV show about the kids all grown up and traveling over the world and fighting bad guys… Oh, and put a baby werewolf on the show, too!"

"I'm Chester A. Bum, and I'd like to finish this review by saying… CHANGE! YOU GOT ANY CHANGE?! C'mon, help a guy out! C'mon, change! …Can you at least find a werewolf to break MY curse of turning into a gerbil each Friday?"

_The End._

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Yep, had to give Chester A. Bum one more cameo…

Please review. I accept constructive CHANGE! YOU GOT ANY CHANGE?!


End file.
